This Is My Idea
by Mrs Pettyfer
Summary: "I don't care what you say mother, she's not coming! She won't be allowed near the palace. She won't even be allowed to reach within twenty feet of it!" Slightly AU. Based on The Swan Princess.
1. This Isn't My Idea of Fun

******Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender  
******Author:** Mrs Pettyfer**  
****Title: **This Is My Idea  
******Pairing(s): **Zuko/Katara, Sokka/Suki, Aang/Toph (maybe)**  
Genre: **Humor/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**A/N:** Hello! So I wasn't going to write anything else but have you guys ever seen The Swan Princess? In the beginning, Odette and Derek sing this song called 'This is my idea' and I couldn't get the idea out of my head about seeing little Katara and Zuko in that situation! So that's what I have here. It's my play on the song, This is my idea, which if you haven't heard it, youtube the video right now. It's super cute! Anyway, this isn't going to be a normal chapter by chapter story. This is more along the lines of a series of one-shots or drabbles that go with the song. Each chapter will feature Zuko and Katara at different ages as they grow up. I'm going to estimate this story lasting no more than 5-6 chapters. But it's going to definitely be a fun read, I promise you! Anyway, please read the bottom note. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"Born in you along with all the stife is the power to restore balance to the world." - Uncle Iroh, from The Avatar and the Fire Lord, Book Two

**Ch 1 – This Isn't My Idea of Fun**

Fire Lady Ursa sat in an ornate desk on the balcony that overlooked the gardens, the only sound apart from the bustling of her two children and their friends down below was the calming stroke of ink against an ivory piece of parchment.

"That's it, I'm DONE! You're cheating, like always!"

Ursa glanced up, frowning to find her nine year old son Zuko strutting away from his sister and her two friends, who were too busy sniggering behind his back to take notice of his enflamed fists. He didn't seem to notice that half of his tunic was burned off; or else, he didn't _want_ to notice it.

She glanced back to Azula, her seven year old daughter, watching her rolling on the ground with laughter that echoed throughout the gardens. Her quiet friend Mai, the daughter of one of the Generals, was holding a torch and blushing furiously and appeared to also have a bit of singed clothing. Ursa frowned deeper. What had happened?

Then door to her chamber suddenly burst open and in strode Zuko, his royal golden topknot glittering brightly against the sun that crept in from the balcony. He looked so furious that Ursa almost had to chuckle at him. He was just too cute when he was angry sometimes. But she'd never tell him that.

"What happened, Zuko?" she asked, standing from her desk and sealing the scroll she had been writing on.

"Azula was born, that's what happened!" he scorned, marching to the edge of the balcony, a scowl in place as he glared at his sister from above.

Ursa pursed her lips. "That's not a very nice thing to say about your sister."

"I don't care," gritted Zuko, crossing his arms childishly. "Where's Lu Ten? I thought he was coming last week."

"Uncle Iroh wrote to me the other day. Your cousin has been sick with some kind of disease that probably stemmed from the war," she said softly, placing a pale hand delicately on her son's shoulder.

His angry scowl melted slightly. "Is he going to be okay?"

Ursa smiled. "I should think so. Your Uncle caught it first, and recovered with ease with the help from his herbs." She then gave a chuckle. "You know how he is about his tea. He swears it cures everything."

Zuko's face twisted. "Uncle loves tea more than he loves anyone or anything."

Ursa continued to chuckle and strode Zuko away from the balcony and into her chamber. She gave a sigh as she sat in one of the velvet chairs, glancing around sadly. She liked to stay outdoors, or anywhere else really, than in this room. It felt so…empty without her husband. The fact that he was never coming home made it even worse and when she stared into her son's golden eyes, it all but tore her to pieces to see such a strong resemblance.

Fire Lord Ozai had been killed in battle a little over a year ago at the young age of 36. The Fire Nation had been at war with the Earth Kingdom for what seemed like an eternity now. And for all reasons, it was because of a woman. The late Prince Azulon, Ozai's father, had fallen in love with the beautiful Earth Queen Kuma, after visiting Ba Sing Se with his father, Fire Lord Sozin, to discuss politics and trade routes. Kuma, miserably married to the Earth King Lee, escaped the palace in the night and left with Azulon.

Naturally, Kuma's disappearance was said to be a tragedy, the Earth Kingdom declaring her death after a solid year of searching. But a servant came forth, stating she had seen the Queen leave in the night with the Fire Nation.

The Earth King was furious, banishing the honest servant, and declared war against the Fire Nation if Azulon refused to bring back his wife. Naturally, Fire Lord Sozin denied that the Prince had done anything wrong; that Kuma had left on her own free will, but that didn't stop Lee from gathering a massive army to breach the Fire Nation walls.

That had been over fifty years ago and even with the death of Kuma 28 years ago, the war still trudged on. Ursa found it a little selfish of the Earth Kingdom to sacrifice their men in order to restore one man's vendetta. The war had caused the death of her husband, his father, and his father's father. Ozai's brother Iroh was still a General that was leading the war against the Earth Kingdom. It was evident he didn't want to continue this fighting, but it seemed as though King Kumar, Lee's son who had taken the Earth Kingdom throne 7 years ago, wasn't going to back down. He said he would finish his father's wishes at any price necessary.

Ursa sighed. This is where she came in. She, along with Iroh, wanted the war to stop. It was pointless, seeing as Kuma had given birth to two Fire Nation heirs, was clearly happy being a Fire Nation Princess, and had died in the arms of her one love, Azulon. There was nothing else to fight for, nothing to gain by slaughtering innocent lives on both parties' sides. It was an even matched war, and that was the problem. The Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom were equally as powerful. Where the Earth Kingdom had numbers, the Fire Nation had strength.

Glancing back to the scroll in her hand, Ursa pursed her lips. She had to send her reply soon. Its recipient was far away from the warm, sunny beaches of the Fire Nation and would probably take a little less than week to be delivered by messenger hawk.

"Zuko," Ursa called, twisting around in her seat. She smiled, watching him practice his Firebending on the balcony. "Can you come here a minute? I want to talk to you about something."

Zuko paused and gave her a weary look. She knew he had deciphered the worry in her tone. She sighed, rubbing her tired eyes as he strode into the room. Her son was going to hate her for this, she just knew it. But it was the only way. She knew Zuko would be able to handle this better than Azula because he loved his country far more than he loved himself. That was the biggest difference in two siblings.

"Is something wrong," Zuko asked, crossing his legs and sitting in front of her.

"No, my son," Ursa said to him, smiling. She stood from her chair and walked over to the large vanity. A picture of her late husband gleamed back at her, and for a second she felt reassured. "We're going to have visitors this summer," she added, turning to face her son.

Zuko's brows rose slightly. "Who?"

"The Chief and daughter of the Southern Water Tribe."

Zuko pulled a face. "Those _peasants_? Why?"

"Zuko!" Ursa scolded, crossing her arms. Zuko's face fell into a look of guilt with a muffled 'sorry.' "Don't speak of them that way. It's very rude to call anyone a peasant, let alone a Chief and daughter of a tribe."

"If they're so great, why don't they help us win this stupid war then?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms and glaring at nothing particular.

Ursa went to sit gently on her bed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Zuko's gloomy expression perked up, interested. "The Water Tribes have managed to evade this war, having no preference on either party. They have no real loyalties to other nations, apart from each other. But if our nation could unite with one of them, the other would probably follow suit and the Earth Kingdom would have no choice but to back down or else," she frowned, hating the violence that ensued from a war, "they would have no chance in winning."

"Well that's a great idea!" Zuko chided. He stood up suddenly and began to pace, his little mind already hard at work with ideas. "Lu Ten told me they weren't going to back down, and if Uncle refuses to drive them into the ground, we have to go about this another way."

"_Drive them into the ground_?" Ursa asked incredulously, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. Zuko flinched at her tone, shooting her another apologetic look. "It seems someone has spent too much time with their cousin."

"So what does this have to do with me?" asked Zuko, changing the subject all together. He loved his cousin; he was the coolest person he knew. Zuko sort of looked up to him in a way as a big brother.

"Well," Ursa started, striding over to him. He had an excited look in his eye; a look she knew wouldn't last for long. "Chief Hakoda wants this war to end as badly as we do. Their trading has been greatly affected."

Zuko stared at her, unable to see where this was a going.

"We had the idea that maybe, if our nations united, it would be the turning point to end this war."

"Okay so go sign some peace treaty or something then," said Zuko casually.

Ursa pursed her lips, biting back a smile. "It's not that simple, Zuko." She folded her hands in front of her. This was definitely harder than she expected. "To really unite, that would mean a member of the Fire Nation royalty must be betrothed to one of the Water Tribe."

Zuko continued to stare at her for a moment before bursting into laughter, clutching his sides for support. "You mean…" he choked out, barely able to talk, "Azula is going to have to marry some…some…WATER TRIBE PERSON!"

Ursa resisted a glare at her son, who apparently thought himself too highly to even consider himself in this little bargain. Maybe she would enjoy ruining his parade slightly. After all, her marriage had been arranged and she couldn't have been more pleased with their choice.

"No, not Azula," said Ursa firmly, giving him a pointed look.

Zuko's laughter ceased immediately before a look of horror crossed his face.

"_What_? _Me_?"

Before she could respond, he leaped into the air, his face now contorting with the anger she had so long awaited.

"No! There's no way I'm going to marry some…" – at this Ursa raised her brows – "some _Water Tribe girl_! I'm only nine years old!"

"You wouldn't marry her now, Zuko," said Ursa with a chuckle. "We would simply announce your betrothal and word would spread. You wouldn't have to marry her until you were at least seventeen years of age."

"Oh that's reassuring mother," snapped Zuko, clearly irritated, "I've got a whole eight years before that."

"Zuko," Ursa soothed, gripping his shoulders firmly as she got down on her knees to look at him. "I only have everyone's best interest at heart. This is a way for us to finally end this war. A way your Uncle can live in peace, and Lu Ten can visit as often as he likes. And the rest of the soldiers from both nations can finally be with their families without fighting for one man's battle."

"But I don't want to," Zuko gritted with a blush, averting his mothers gaze.

"It's custom that royalty marriages are arranged, my son. You know this…"

"But not to Water Tribe!" Zuko scorned, tearing himself away from her grasps. "This isn't fair!"

"That's true," Ursa agreed softly. Still resting on her knees, she straightened her crimson robes gently with her hands. She hated seeing her son hurt like this. He was right, it wasn't fair. But neither was the war that was thrust on Ozai's shoulders. She smiled at the thought of him. "But can I tell you something?"

Zuko shook his head before turning around begrudgingly, giving her a 'go on' sort of look.

"When I was ten years old, I was betrothed to your father," she said softly. "And I was terrified the first time I met him. But you know what?" she asked. When she got Zuko's nod to continue, she smiled. "He was kind, and respectful. Your Uncle made me feel even more comfortable, and I learned that sometimes destiny has a plan for us, even not in the ways we expect. I couldn't have been more pleased with the way things turned out. Those things led me to you and your sister."

Zuko looked away again, and Ursa felt saddened at having brought up Ozai. Zuko was still hurt by his death, more so than he'd ever admit. Every summer, the two would spend quality father-son time on Ember Island. This would be the first summer that wouldn't happen.

Zuko balled his fists and turned around sharply.

"But father wasn't Water Tribe!" he scorned. "He was Fire Nation royalty, as am I! I don't care what you say mother, I'm not allowing her to visit. She won't be allowed near the palace. She won't even be allowed to reach within twenty feet of it!"

"Zuko," Ursa soothed, touching him gently on the shoulder. "You are a Prince and with it comes responsibility and respect." She gave a sigh at his coldness. "I've thought long and hard about this and I just have a feeling this is for the best." She then smiled at him. "And besides, I've met Chief Hakoda many times and I'm sure his daughter is every bit as lovely as he makes her out to be and says nothing but positive things about you."

* * *

"I hate him!" Katara screamed, crossing her arms and refusing to meet her father's eye.

Hakoda sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "You haven't even met him yet, Katara."

"I don't care," she replied stubbornly, glaring at the sunlit cobbled streets of Caldera City. "And I don't' care if he's _royalty_! He's probably just another…conceited, pig headed Firebender who only cares for himself!"

"Katara!" Hakoda scolded, his deep voice ringing with authority. "That's enough. Not another word about the Prince. Do you understand?"

Katara nodded reluctantly, feeling only slightly bad about her outburst. True, she hadn't met the Prince yet. But still, he was a _Prince_. That meant he had to be spoiled, and snobby, and bratty. Still, she said nothing, only continuing to glare from the windows of their ridiculously fancy carriage.

They arrived at the palace sooner than expected, and as fired up as she had been earlier, Katara was now at a loss for words as uncertainty crept up her spine and squashed her confidence level to zero.

"Isn't it nice here, Katara?" Hakoda, trying to bridge the huge gap of silence that had hung in the air the last twenty minutes. "And who knows, maybe you'll even have a little fun."

Twisting a few dark strands of hair nervously, she only nodded. In truth, she was terrified. Sure, it was beautiful here. The sun glittered against the golden trimmed houses and sent warmth through her body; a warmth she only received in the South Pole whenever she was a near a fire. But then again, this _was_ the Fire Nation. It was supposed to be warm.

Her father had to literally drag her here. She had left the South Pole kicking and screaming, refusing to leave her homeland to spend the summer in a foreign nation; to visit him…her potential _betrothal_.

She pulled a face at the thought of being betrothed, to a boy! Boys were gross! Her brother Sokka was a year older than she and had displayed the gruesome and uncanny nature of the opposite sex. Katara had decided, based on her brother and other boys in the Southern Water Tribe, that boys were stupid. And annoying. And gross.

The door to the carriage swung open and a middle aged man dressed in crimson and gold smiled warmly to them, offering his hand.

"Welcome to the Royal Palace, Chief Hakoda and Lady Katara. I am Han, the Fire Lady's closest advisor."

Katara's face twisted into something unpleasant. _Lady_ Katara? She wasn't a lady by any means. She was only seven years old for crying out loud!

"Thank you for having us," said Hakoda, shaking the man's hand. "My daughter was so pleased to receive an invitation to stay for the summer."

Katara looked away and resisted the urge to gag. That had been the overstatement of the century. She tried not to look at the palace but it was hard to miss. It was so massive and the gold trimmed along the edges were almost blinding. It was a single structure complete with an elaborate tower made of triple eaves at the center, with three distinct wings joining it.

Narrowing her eyes at it, it seemed like there were smaller wings inside the main three. There was absolutely nothing similar to the homes she had grown up with; nothing homey or comforting in the slightest.

"Please follow me," said Han, gesturing toward the many servants that descended from the golden doors to bring along Katara's belongings. "The Fire Lady and Prince await your arrival in the gardens."

Katara froze, unable to move until she felt her father's strong hands behind her. "Come along, Katara."

She glanced down, straightening her blue gown that was much fancier than she normally dressed. Her braid fell loosely along her back and she made sure to secure her…for a better word…hair loopies that she had been playing with in the carriage. With one last reassuring glance from her father, she followed Han through the golden doors of the enormous palace of a home.

The interior was every bit as exquisite as her father had mentioned; black, gold, and crimson were accented in the otherwise empty corridors that stood at least thirty feet tall. A few servants dressed in simple ivory robes whispered as she walked by, and she couldn't help but lean into her father for support. He gave her a one handed hug, gripping her shoulder in a way that said 'it was okay.'

Despite herself, Katara found that she was almost enjoying the elaborate decorations of the palace. Large tapestries lined the walls and elaborate fire-themed images and moldings were laid out all throughout the corridors. The black marble on the floor glittered against the flames of the lamps that hung along the walls.

They reached the gardens sooner than expected and even if Katara wanted to hate it, she couldn't. Tall trees and flowers adorned the large garden, complete with several ponds, pagoondas, and tables. There were even small little turtle ducks wobbling their way across the cobbled pavement toward the largest pond.

Katara smiled at them, wishing she could skip this little introduction and just play with the baby turtle ducks. Her father walked a little ahead of her, rather out of protectiveness or to allow her a few seconds of time to prepare herself, she didn't know. But as kind as the offer was, she would've liked to have been paying more attention to him rather than the turtle ducks because suddenly he must have stopped, and she collided harshly into his back.

"Argh!" she cried, losing balance. But her father quickly turned, catching her before she fell and hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Hakoda asked, eyes crinkling with concern.

There was a snigger and Katara's face flushed a deep shade of red. She turned toward the noise and with narrowed eyes, thought she could make out three girls huddled behind a tree in the distance. But as she looked harder, all she could really see were three heads that looked like they were stacked on top of one another. The bottom head looked bored, her black hair contrasting her pale skin. She looked gloomy even with the sunlight. The middle girl had large, grey eyes and a wide smile. She kept fidgeting, looking like she could barely keep still. The last girl, the one on top, had a devious grin on her face that Katara didn't like. Her golden eyes were piercing, even from a distance.

Katara broke her gaze away, mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm sorry.' Han must have excused himself because was now nowhere in sight. Hakoda chuckled before turning to face a woman that was so beautiful, Katara's eyes widened. Her long, dark hair was sleek and straight, pulled up slightly by a golden flamed crown. Her golden eyes, unlike the younger girl by the tree, were warm and welcoming.

"Welcome to our home," she said kindly with a smile that Katara couldn't help but return. She then looked to Hakoda. "I hope your journey was uneventful and pleasant."

"It was, thank you," said Hakoda, wrapping an arm around Katara's shoulders. Besides the fact that she had to hang her head over the side of the boat to throw up, and then proceeded to fall into the ocean…sure, the trip was uneventful.

The woman then glanced back to her.

"My name is Fire Lady Ursa. But you can just call me Ursa, I like that name better," she said, taking a step forward and holding out her hand.

Unsure what else to do with it, Katara grabbed it and gave a tiny little shake. "I'm Katara."

Ursa smiled wider and took a step back before giving a slight cough and glancing to her right with a slightly annoyed look. Too distracted by nearly falling on her face and the Fire Lady's beauty, it was now that Katara realized a boy was sitting in a small chair behind the kind woman; or more appropriately, hiding behind her.

The boy gave a huff and stood up begrudgingly to stand next to Ursa.

He was an inch or two taller than her brother Sokka, with his brown hair tied up in a topknot. He wore expensive looking black and red armor outlined in gold with pointy shoes that almost had Katara laughing. His golden eyes met hers with nothing but contempt. He might have been cute, had he not looked so angry.

Ursa gave him a little nudge and a glare that rivaled Katara's Gran-Gran.

The boy gave another loud huff and strode forward.

"Hello, Katara. I'm Prince Zuko," he gritted robotically in a way that sounded practiced, his shoulders already half way in the process of turning around as his eyes glared at the ground, "I'm so pleased to meet you."

His tone was anything but pleased. So this was the boy she was supposed to marry someday? HAH! She nearly laughed in her head. Fat chance.

"So happy to be here," she said in a forced tone, attempting a smile that was painful.

The boy turned around hastily but his mother stopped him and spun him back around.

"Mother!" he hissed under his breath.

"Your manners, Prince Zuko," she said in a voice that sounded like she was trying to remain polite in front of her guests.

Little be known to her, Katara's father was watching the entire situation with nothing but amusement. It reminded him so much of the first time he had met Kya, the mother of his two children. He gave a muffled sigh, wishing she was here for things like this.

The Prince groaned and trudged forward as though someone with invisible strings was pulling him forward. Katara regarded him with unease as he glared at her and grabbed her hand, yanking her forward harshly in a way that made her give a little yelp.

Her mouth dropped as his heated gaze left her eyes and stared at her hand, before he slowly lowered his lips and planted a quick kiss. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as Zuko leapt away from her like wild fire, wiping his mouth with a 'yuck' sort of noise.

Another wave of giggling echoed through the gardens, this time more loudly than before. Zuko turned around sharply and scowled in the direction of the girls.

"Go away, Azula!" he shouted angrily.

Azula…the name rang a bell in Katara's mind. Was that the name of the sister her father had told her about? She was apparently the same age as her and was known for being a prestigious Firebender for as young as she was. Katara was still in the basics of Waterbending and had recently discovered her talent a mere year or two ago.

"Zuko," began Ursa in a pleasant tone, "I need to speak with Chief Hakoda privately. Why don't you introduce Katara to your sister and her friends?"

The Prince looked like he had swallowed something very disgusting but before he could answer, the Fire Lady lightly slung her arm into Hakoda's and led him away.

Katara watched her father with sadness as they disappeared from the gardens view. She turned back to face the Prince with unease. He was still glaring in the direction his mother had disappeared to when suddenly a girl dressed in various shades of pink cart wheeled her way over to them.

Katara nearly flinched back as the girl righted herself and with a big smile, grabbed the Waterbender's hand and shook it vigorously. "Hi there! I'm Ty Lee," she said happily, her smile almost blinding. "We're the same age, did you know?"

How Katara would have known this, she had no idea, so she simply shook her head.

"Ty Lee, you're going to take the poor girl's arm off," came a sly, confident voice that Katara noticed came from the girl with golden eyes. She strode forward and Ty Lee immediately shrank back.

The girl looked Katara up and down in calculation making her feel extremely exposed and she started to fidget slightly under the intensity of her golden gaze. How could someone as small as you make you feel even smaller?

The golden eyed girl then smirked, apparently pleased with the way she had made Katara feel. "I'm Zuko's sister, Princess Azula. And that's what you can call me."

Zuko scoffed, crossing his arms and giving his sister an annoyed look. Katara simply stared at the Princess and gave a nervous laugh, trying to decide if the girl was joking with her or not.

"And this is Mai," she added, apparently not joking about calling her Princess, and pointed to the black haired girl to her left. This girl looked quiet and distant; her dark bangs nearly covered her eyes and she didn't bother to smile to speak for the matter.

Azula scoffed at her. "Where are your manners, Mai? This girl is going to be a future Princess of the Fire Nation, even if she is a Water Tribe peasant."

Katara's eyes widened before her jaw was set in anger. The Princess was smiling at her, and again, Katara was unsure whether or not she was simply playing around or not. This girl made her nervous and uneasy. She was too hard to read for Katara's liking. Weren't kids supposed to be carefree and innocent and easy to understand?

"No offense," Azula added, examining her nails. "So Katara, are you a bender?" she asked after a moment, not looking at her.

"Yes, a Waterbender," answered Katara in what she hoped was a strong voice. She was very proud to be the only Waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe.

"I see," said Azula, now glancing up to meet her eye. "Well we'll have to spar sometime, won't we? Perhaps you should start with my dear little Zuzu here. He hasn't quite caught up to me yet."

Ty Lee giggled and Katara couldn't help but give a slight splutter at the nickname.

Zuko's fists clenched. "_Don't_ call me that, Azula!"

Azula shrugged indifferently before a mischievous smile broke across her face; the same smile Katara noticed when she was peering behind the tree.

"You think you're so much better than me, brother?" she asked in a goading tone.

"I know I am," Zuko gritted hatefully, taking the bait with ease.

Azula took a step forward, her eyes lit with pleasure. "Then prove it."

Zuko frowned. "What?"

"Come here Katara," said Azula, grabbing her firmly by the wrist and pulling her toward

the main pond in the garden before she could protest. She stopped her right in front of it; her heals making contact with the hard stone. Eyes set on her, Azula held out her hand. "Ty Lee."

The girl clad in pink whirled around and with an impressive amount of acrobatics, twisted her way up a tree and retrieved several red apples. She landed soundlessly and handed one to a smirking Azula.

"Stand still," the Princess instructed, placing an apple on top of Katara's head. She then turned to face her brother. "You have to knock the apple down without hurting Katara."

Zuko gave a sarcastic grunt, boasting his confidence. "Easy."

Azula's smirk widened. "You must do it with a Level Two Fire Slice Extreme."

Zuko's expression fell and this made Katara feel more unease. What was a Level Two…what was it again?

"Unless you don't think you can," Azula commented, shrugging and turning around.

"I can do it!" Zuko practically shouted.

Azula whirled back around and with a large grin said, "Good. I'll go first."

She strode over to Katara and took a good ten or twenty paces before stopping and turning back to face her.

Katara could feel the sweat beginning to build up on her forehead, despite the coolness of the apple. She felt stupid, and pitiful. But what could she do? She shot a nervous glance to the girl named Ty Lee, who gave her a reassuring thumbs up. Maybe this was a game the Fire Nation kids play. Maybe her dad was right and she could have some fun…

Azula closed her eyes and brought her knuckles together. With a deep breath, her arms flew to the sides and fire erupted from each hand. Her focused expression now changed and she smirked.

The next thing Katara saw, was the Princess sprinting at her with fire blazing hands. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst when a gust of heat rushed past her and she felt the apple lift from her head. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to see Azula land gracefully on the other side of the fountain. She held up what appeared to be the stem of the apple with a satisfied look on her face.

Ty Lee clapped loudly and Katara felt a sheer rush of relief that it was over. That the arrogant Princess _was _as good as she thought she was. And for once, Katara was glad of it. In fact, she hadn't felt anything aside from a bit of heat and wind.

"Top that, brother," said Azula, crossing her arms and going to stand next to Mai, who now looked like she was holding her breath. Zuko spit out his tongue at her and trudged toward Katara with an apple in hand.

He placed the apple on her head with a bit more force than Azula had and gave her a slightly annoyed look. "Don't move."

Katara glared at his back as he made his way toward Azula. He stopped just short of her and went into the same stance as his sister had before his hands lit up in flames.

For some reason, Katara now felt a little more nervous. Was the Prince as good as he boasted? Was he better than his sister, who apparently, seemed pretty advanced? Oh how she hoped so.

Zuko made a complicated motion, the fire creating a large ring before coming together and he bolted toward his target. Katara shut her eyes again but the sound of a giggling Ty Lee made her eyes snap open.

The Prince was only a few feet away but all Katara could see was fire and she instinctively let out a shriek and attempted to jump out of the way. Zuko, noticing her panic, extinguished his flames and attempted to dodge her or stop. But his momentum was too strong and suddenly his body crashed into hers; the two toppling into the pond.

Katara felt her back collide harshly with the bottom surface of the pond and flailed under the water, attempting to throw off the heavy weight pinning her down. There was a moment when she was beginning to panic, but suddenly the weight was lifted and she flung herself toward the surface; gasping for air and batting her hair from her eyes.

Azula was laughing hysterically, hunched over and clutching her sides as Ty Lee seemed unable to control herself and keep from laughing. Even Mai seemed to be smiling.

"UGH!" Zuko screamed, standing from the pond with a look of utmost rage plastered on his face. "Girls are CRAZY!"

With that, he stormed away from the pond and headed toward the garden exit; the sloshing of his boots reminding Katara slightly of the sound of wet snow in the winter as they collided with the cobbled pavement.

The three girls quickly scattered away when they caught wind of Zuko's extremely loud and angered shout of 'Mother!' which left Katara alone, sitting wet in the pond with only one thought on her mind,

_This isn't my idea of fun._

_

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it! I had to keep the scene with the apple, only this time it's Katara and not Mai, hehe. A few things to point out. The Fire Nation aren't the bad guys in this fic. Also as you can see, neither is Ozai or his father and grandfather. The backstory is a bit long, but I think it's important that you guys see why Ursa arranged this particular marriage. Azula is a little different too in my fic. Yes, she's still a little malicious and enjoys picking at Zuko, but she's not going to be the evil tyrant like in the series. She's more like the annoying sister that you hate and love at the same time. =) Kya sadly is dead in this fic. She died in childbirth. **

**BIG QUESTION! I've debated this. Do you guys want to see Zuko with his scar or not? Obviously with Ozai dead, he can't really receive it that way. I do have a plan for how he would receive one, but I haven't decided if I want him to remain scarless or not. I love the idea of a scarless Zuko, but I don't know if I can imagine him without it, you know? So yeah, what do you guys think about that?**

**I'm going to include a timeline for those of you who are interested in the history line. It's not completely necessary, but sometimes I think it's nice to see things mapped out and it's easier to picture everyone when you have their ages.**

* * *

**Timeline of Fire Nation Events:**

-Sozin (55) is married to Lola (45). Azulon (20) goes to war with Lee (40) over Kuma (17). Kuma and Azulon marry this year.

-2 years later. Azulon (22) and Kuma (19) give birth to Iroh. Lola (47) dies from disease.

-5 years later. Sozin is killed (62), along with Avatar Roku (61). Aang is born to the Air Nomads. Azulon (27) named Fire Lord.

-10 years later. Azulon (37) and Kuma (34) give birth to Ozai. Iroh (15) is working under a General in the war.

-2 years later. Aang (12) finds out he's the Avatar and disappears in the ice.

-6 years later. Kuma (42) dies from a disease. Azulon (45) names Iroh (23) a General, and Ozai (8) the Heir to the Throne. Iroh marries Song (20).

-15 years later. Azulon (60) dies in battle. Ozai (23) takes the throne, while Iroh (38) is still in charge of the war. Ozai marries Ursa (21). Iroh and Song (35) give birth to Lu Ten and Song dies in childbirth.

-4 years later. Ozai (27) and Ursa (25) give birth to Zuko. Earth King Lee (86) dies in battle, leaving his son, Kumar (40) in charge.

-2 years later. Ozai (29) and Ursa (27) give birth to Azula. Zuko is 2, Lu Ten is 6.

- 6 years later. Ozai (35) is killed in battle. Ursa (33) is left in charge as Fire Lady.

* * *

(I think my math is right. Sorry if I messed up just go with it! lol The story takes place 1 year after Ozai's death)

Reviews are loved. Questions are too!


	2. A Royal Announcement

**A/N: Two month long wait for an update? Yeah, much longer than I had anticipated and for that I apologize. I've got several stories going..both here and HPFF. I wanted to map this out properly as well. I realize the chapters will jump through the years, but that's the point as it's based from the song. Please keep that in mind that I'm attempting to build relationships with years going by in each chapter lol. So if it feels rushed, I'm sorry! I'll try not to do that. **

**Also there's a backstory to Ursa in this chapter which you may find interesting. I realize it's probably not how her life was in canon by any means, but I liked this version with the given plot. And remember, Azulon is nice in this fic. =) So that's all I've got to say..please enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**

"If hate is a fist and love is a flame  
I'm gonna smash it and burn it 'cause it's all the same" - _The Mark_, Black Light Burns

**Chapter 2 - A Royal Announcement**

"They seem to be getting along, don't they?" Hakoda asked, crossing his arms and peering from behind a curtain. He was watching his daughter talk to the three Fire Nation girls from one of the balconies; the Prince too busy scowling in their general direction to be included in the conversation.

Scowling, yes. But it was better than bending fire, which to be honest was what the Chief expected. He was once a boy himself and knew the idea of marriage at such a young age was beyond comprehension; especially to someone from a foreign nation.

The Fire Lady came to stand next to Hakoda and smiled fondly.

"Well, there hasn't been a fight yet," she said, chuckling. "Would you like some tea? I had a few helpers bring up a pot."

"Please," answered Hakoda, smiling at Ursa's reference to 'servants' being addressed as 'helpers.'

She turned and led him to a smaller table just inside the room which was dripping in ivory and gold. He took a seat in one of the wooden chairs that felt too tiny for his wide frame.

"I do hope this chamber will be adequate for Katara. I want her to feel comfortable here," said Ursa, pouring the tea into a delicate white cup.

Hakoda glanced around the room once more, raising a brow at its vastness.

"After she stays here I'm not sure she'll want to come home," he said, chuckling and brought the warm tea to his lips. It was sweet with an array of spices, a delicacy he always enjoyed in the Fire Nation. They of course had tea in the South Pole but their lack of trade with other nations put a slight damper on their spice range.

Ursa laughed and looked fondly in the direction of the balcony. She could barely make out the chattering from the kids below and felt a relief wash over her that she hadn't heard the sound of a serious argument; or seen any bending for the matter.

"This war has gone on for far too long," she said quietly. "I do wish there was another way to stop it." She then looked at Hakoda and frowned. "I apologize for dragging you and your daughter into this, Hakoda."

Hakoda waved her off gently, pleased they could drop the formalities. "Our tribe wants this war to end as much as you do, Ursa. It's customary in the Southern Water Tribe that the chiefs heirs are to be betrothed by the time they reach their tenth birthday." He sighed, setting down his tea and crossing his arms. "I don't like the idea of Katara not being able to choose a suitor, but its tradition." He then glanced to Ursa. "We've known each other for what, the past eight or so years? I know you teach your children the same values I teach mine. If my daughter becomes betrothed to your son, this assures me as a father that she will be taken care of, respected, and treated as an equal." He sighed once more and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I don't want Katara to grow up stuck in the South Pole. I want her to see the world, to experience things she only could dream of."

Ursa smiled sadly, fixing her gaze back toward the balcony. She could relate to this. Her past was not one many of the Fire Nation advisors and counselors knew of; and certainly not the people. Truth be told, she wasn't the daughter of a wealthy noble or general. In fact, she was from a small village on the outskirts of Ember Island, called Ming Shu.

When she was a young girl, Fire Lord Azulon had stopped in their village with a small private army. They were arriving home for a few weeks, taking a break from the war and sought after a warm bed and food for the night. Ursa's mother and father owned the larger of the two inns in the village and offered what they had; pleased beyond words that the Fire Lord would be staying there.

Ursa helped her mother in the small pub in the inn, taking orders from the guests. This was where her life would change forever; she just hadn't known it yet.

* * *

"_Ursa, tend to the guests at the back two tables. Quickly, dear! And manners!" shouted her mother, who was currently carrying a wooden tray of tea to one of the tables adorned with Fire Nation guards. _

_Ursa nodded once, flattening down her wrinkled and stained apron. She had spilt a hot pot of Jasmine tea right down the front. Unfortunately this was her only apron and her mother always said she needed to be dressed properly for work; even if she was only a child. 'Impressions, dear!' her mother would say._

_Seven men were crowding around one of the tables, while only four sat at the other. Ursa glanced back and forth before deciding she'd visit the smaller table first. She walked confidently with her head held high, the way her mother always told her to, and stopped short of the table._

"_Good evening Gentlemen. What may I bring you?"_

_The men seated at the table stopped their chatter and turned their attention downward at the young girl before them. One of them was very young compared to the others, possibly twenty five or so. He smiled sadly in a way that Ursa didn't understand. Did she say something wrong?_

"_Young lady, do you work here?" one of the men asked, the one seated closest to her. His dark hair was long and his point beard reminded Ursa slightly of her father's though this man was much more handsome despite his apparent age. He had to be at least in his mid forties._

"_I do, sir," replied Ursa, giving a slight bow. Her mother had told her these men were Fire Nation soldiers and respect was to be given. Not that she hadn't realized it anyway; they were dressed in expensive armor and many of them wore golden topknots. _

"_And what is your name, little lady?" asked the boy sitting across the man with the pointy beard; the youngest of the group. His eyes were soft and a small smile graced his face._

"_Ursa, sir," the young girl replied with another bow, as rehearsed. "Daughter of Akio and Ling, the proud owners of the White Jade."_

"_I see," replied the youngest man. "And what pot of tea do you suggest, Lady Ursa?"_

_Ursa blushed at such a title. "The Jasmine is the house special today, but my sister makes the best Ginseng in the entire village."_

"_Ginseng it is," the man with the pointy beard announced with a smile, "my son's favorite."_

_Ursa bowed and scurried away to the kitchens. She noticed upon arrival a bright set of golden eyes staring from the circular window near the top of the door._

_The eyes disappeared as the door swung open. _

"_Do you have any idea who you were just talking to?" a girl asked with rushed breaths, hands resting on her hips with an empty cup clutched in her right hand._

"_No…" Ursa muttered, biting her lip. "Why, Amira? Who was it?"_

"_Only Fire Lord Azulon and Prince Iroh!" Ursa's fourteen year old sister shouted at her, looking several emotions all at once. "Were you nice? Does mom know they're here? What did they want? Oh…I'll have to pull out our best china for this!"_

_Ursa wasn't really listening but rather grabbed a nearby chair and placed it in front of the door. She hopped on top quickly and peered through the window toward the table in the back. Had those nice men really been the royal family? How come she didn't recognize them? She had after all, seen their pictures before._

_A prodding on her back snapped her back into reality._

"_What was their order, sister?"_

"_Ginseng," said Ursa quickly. Then she smiled. "The Prince's favorite."_

_

* * *

_

Ursa smiled sadly at the memory. She missed her sister Amira, missed her with all her heart. She was a hard working girl with far too many goals in life. She wasn't a Firebender; in fact Ursa was the only one in her family. She had no one to teach her however, and only used Firebending to heat the tea back at the inn. That was until the inn burned down…

It had been only a week since the royal family departed the White Jade. Amira had sent Ursa to retrieve more tea leaves from a local market early in the morning before opening but when she came back, the inn was consumed by fire. She had tried with all her power to put the flames out, but her lack of experience was no match for the furious flames. She ran for help, for anyone that could help, but there were only three other Firebender's in their village. By the time she reached them, it was too late.

Her mother, her father, and sister had been inside. Two guests had also been staying at the inn; a young woman and her brother. All inside had been killed.

It was then that Ursa realized the severity of fire; of the very element she could control. Fire brought life to this world, it kept us warm in the cold and fueled our veins. But it was also destructive and powerful; able to rise within seconds and cause damage beyond repair. Ursa knew from that day forward she would learn how to control her power. So that if anything like that ever happened again, she could stop it.

After her family – only family for the matter – had been announced dead, Ursa had been sent to an orphanage. Word spread through the cities of the tragic accident and soon to the Fire Lord himself.

Ursa had only been in the orphanage for two weeks when the pointy bearded man stood before her in her tiny room she then considered her new home. He smiled at her, asking if she remembered him. She had nodded of course, and when he properly introduced himself she bowed, shock still addressing her features even though she knew who he was; hearing his name out loud however made a young girl of eight bristle.

He had apologized for the loss of her family, and Ursa tried not to cry in front of such a powerful man but tears still slipped down her cheeks silently. Her mother had been a harsh woman, and her father always too busy to talk to, but she had loved them because they were her parents. And her sister…her sister would never be forgotten. She loved her dearly.

_"I was hoping you could show my youngest son how to brew your sister's famous Ginseng tea," the Fire Lord said kindly. "He seems to lack the art of tea making."_

_Ursa smiled at him and nodded._

The young girl had walked into the gates of the royal palace that very day and never looked back. The Fire Lord became her legal guardian and she was introduced as a lady of the house. She met the young Prince Ozai not two days after her arrival. He had been skeptical of course; furious his father would make him brew tea in his downtime from lessons. But when Ursa watched the proud ten year old dump hot steaming tea down his expensive armor, she couldn't help but laugh and feel something comforting in his presence.

He was so serious yet held a playful note on the inside. It was like he was two different people, trying his best to find the perfect balance between the two. Ursa and the prince developed a friendship quickly. They played together in the palace and she was allowed to attend Firebending lessons with him in the afternoons. She was raised as a princess, and her identity was not to be mentioned outside the palace walls. The servant's whispers never surpassed their quarters. Generals and nobles simply did not question the Fire Lord.

A year after Ursa's arrival she was announced as Ozai's betrothal, silencing all rumors that had floated throughout the palace. She was from then on known as Princess Ursa.

And really, she had been okay with that. Sometimes destiny was a funny thing.

* * *

_Two years later_

* * *

"Do we have to go?" Katara whined, crossing her arms and glaring at her father.

"We're to announce your betrothal, Katara," said Hakoda with a frown, placing their moleskin bags on large trade ship. "Of course you have to go."

"But I don't want to," the young Waterbender gritted, not caring how bratty she sounded. In truth, she really, _really_ didn't want to go. Thankfully her father and the Fire Lady had decided that one month out of the summer was adequate rather than three. That didn't mean the rest of her year went by in peace though. Meetings between the water tribes and Fire Nation ensued and Katara had had to suffer the company of Prince Zuko five other times throughout the year.

Her second summer had resulted with a deadly blow. Deciding she could – without proper practice – spar with the prince had ended rather badly. She had slipped on her _own_ water and broken her left arm. Mortified beyond words, Katara begged the Fire Lady to go home and have her arm properly looked at by the healers in her village. Granted, they had healers in the Fire Nation but they weren't Waterbenders. Katara knew her people could do more than those of the Fire Nation. Plus, she didn't want to have to look at the smug grin on the Prince's face every five seconds.

So her trip last year had only lasted two weeks.

Now, one year later, nine year old Katara was fully healed. The healers at her tribe had begun showing her techniques using her Waterbending but she was still a novice when it came to combat and fighting. It was frowned upon in the water tribes for females to fight and as the Southern Water Tribe had no male benders, her lessons were limited. The Northern Tribe had plenty of benders and Katara hoped when this stupid treaty from her betrothal followed through it would result in a new teacher for her.

"Don't you want to introduce me to your friends and _betrothal_, Katara?" mocked Sokka, her ten year old brother who could barely keep the smirk from his lips. He adjusted his favored boomerang on his back before grabbing the last of their belongings.

"Shut up, Sokka," Katara gritted, tightening her little fists.

"I thought you said the girls were nice," said Hakoda with a frown.

Nice. Such a silly word with virtually a loaded meaning. Nice was a word used when you didn't want or know how to say the truth.

'You look nice.'

'She was really nice.'

'I had a nice time.'

But really, were Princess Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai considered to be nice?

Ty Lee was, Katara agreed immediately. She had been open-minded to the Waterbender the moment she stepped into the palace. Last year she had even brought her tea in her bed chamber when she had broken her arm. She was exuberant, positive, and smiled more than anyone Katara knew. Yes, Ty Lee was definitely a nice little girl.

But Mai? Well, Mai was quiet. Even around Ty Lee and the princess, the girl hardly spoke. Not that Katara minded, but it bothered her that she didn't know whether or not the girl liked her or not. Ty Lee was so bubbly, yet Mai was so shy. She wasn't mean so to say, but she wasn't the type of person to stand up against someone who was _being_ mean. Katara didn't have much of an opinion on her yet. After all, both Ty Lee and Mai weren't at the palace every day during her stay.

This left Azula, the princess. She was certainly not nice, that much Katara could spot. But she wasn't exactly mean or evil, either; at least not to Katara. To Zuko, definitely. There was a strong competitive force between the two and had been the moment Katara had met them. The princess thrived off tormenting her brother, and it was easy really. Prince Zuko's temper was short and his flare ups happened several times a day. He was so serious about everything that Katara wondered if he even knew _how_ to have fun. Still though, Katara was still undecided about Azula. She didn't know where she stood with the princess so she couldn't really make any judgments yet.

Katara guessed she'd have to see how the 'royal announcement' went when they arrived at the Fire Nation within the next week. She mentally groaned as her father led them up the ship.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," scolded a lady Katara had just informed would act as her advisor and mentor during her stay at the Fire Nation from hence forth. Her name was Lady Cho; a middle-aged noblewoman taller than Katara's father with a large nose and feet. She wore large circular glasses that magnified her grey eyes and her hair was pulled into a tight bun. She was a stern woman that quite frankly scared Katara senseless. She had only met her a few hours ago and already feared her future stays, almost welcoming the torment and angst the prince brought over _this_ piece of work.

Lady Cho narrowed her eyes and took a step back to look at Katara in a way that made her feel smaller than she was.

"Shoulders back," Lady Cho corrected, harshly straightening Katara up. She gave a muffled yelp but remained quiet. "Chin up!"

Katara quickly lifted her chin, hoping she could satisfy this dreadful woman. Her back ached from the tight bodice that most children in her village had certainly never seen before or heard of for the matter. She slumped slightly. Lady Cho did not miss it.

"Why do you keep slouching? We have gone over the proper way to hold yourself all day, Lady Katara."

"It's just…this dress is so tight," Katara squeaked slightly.

"Well then we'll just have to adjustment it won't we?"

Lady Cho turned Katara around quickly and began making the proper adjustments to her bodice. When she was finished, Katara had to agree it felt better. The crimson fabric was trimmed in gold, falling loosely to her ankles. She wore pointy gold shoes that sparkled with gems on the toes, matching the golden pointed crown now perched on her head.

"As lovely as a princess should look," Lady Cho complemented, sounding surprisingly genuine.

Katara smiled. She certainly felt like a princess when she gazed back into her floor length mirror.

When Katara arrived at the ballroom, she was about to sprint toward her brother who stood outside the main doors with their father when Lady Cho led her away and through a trapped door. The Waterbender threw her a confused look.

"You are to wait here for Prince Zuko and arrive with him once the guests are seated. You will then have to be announced after dinner to the townspeople at the Coronation Plaza."

"At the what?"

"Where new Fire Lord's and Lady's are crowned," said Lady Cho quickly, sounding frustrated. "Honestly, we have serious work to do with our culture. Now wait here. The prince should be along momentarily."

Katara nodded and watched as Lady Cho exited the room. Anxiety set in and she ran her fingers shakily over the last relic of her mother; an old betrothal necklace that had been passed down from her grandmother to her mother, and now to Katara. She was more than pleased Lady Cho did not make her take it off. She then proceeded to run her hands over her gown. the soft silk was smooth, reminding her oddly of the snow at home and the way it slipped through her fingers. A tiny smile crept onto her face as she waited in the empty room that was piled with pieces of artwork that didn't seem to manage to make it onto the walls in the palace.

"But – "

"No buts, Zuko."

"If you make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm going to be sick!"

Katara turned upon hearing the hushed voices as Fire Lady Ursa issued Prince Zuko into the small room; a smile on her face despite her son's all too familiar glare.

"Katara, so pleased you arrived safely," Ursa greeted, still smiling warmly.

Not knowing if she should curtsy or give the Fire Nation custom bow that Lady Cho had just showed her today, she decided to do a little of both. The end result wasn't pretty and she was glad Prince Zuko was too busy glaring at an innocent painting of a sunset in the opposite direction to notice.

"Zuko already knows, but when the guards open the door you two will walk out and proceed to the table where I am seated. It's as painless as you both make it," she said with knowing eyes. Katara blushed slightly but nodded.

The Fire Lady kissed a fuming Zuko on the forehead and exited without another word, leaving Katara even more nervous than before.

She took a moment to survey the prince while he wasn't looking at her – which he hadn't for the record – and noticed he was taller than before. His dark hair was pulled into a golden crown Katara had never seen before and he wore his traditional black and crimson armor, as though he were about to go into battle.

Katara gave a slight giggle.

This made the prince look at her; or more appropriately, move his glare from the painting to her face.

"What?" he snapped at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," shrugged Katara innocently, wiping the smile from her face.

"Well something's funny otherwise you wouldn't be laughing."

"I just wondered why you were dressed so…seriously."

Zuko raised a brow. "_Seriously_?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm all dressed up so I thought you had to dress up too."

"I didn't want to wear my ceremonial robes!" he scolded. "It's not like we're celebrating anything."

"Only our betrothal," Katara gritted before a sour face was mirrored by his by the use of the word 'betrothal.' Neither child liked the idea by any means.

Zuko's expression turned into that of amusement. "How's your arm by the way? All healed up then?"

Had this question been addressed by anyone else, Katara would have been touched by their sympathy. But the fact that it was Zuko, only made the Waterbender glare at him considering there wasn't an ounce of sympathy or care for the matter in his voice.

Before she could reply however, the door in front of them began to open slowly. The Prince sighed and grabbed Katara roughly, pulling her arm through his like a proper escort. With fake smiles in place, they stepped into the crowded ballroom with at least a hundred eyes set on them.

"I give you Prince Zuko, heir to the throne and his betrothal, the future Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Please greet the forthcoming leaders of our nation!"

Suddenly Katara was blinded by fire as flames of different shapes and forms exploded in front of her eyes. The audience surrounding them clapped loudly, music ensuing and more jets of fire going off in all directions of the room. She could barely make out any of her family when her gaze landed on Princess Azula, who looked superior in her black and crimson armor. Zuko had somehow led them through the brightness and colorfully decorated ballroom to the head table.

Fire Lady Ursa stood from her seat at the long table, as well as Azula and several older men in long crimson robes on her left and right. Zuko broke their hold and bent at the waist, left hand balled and right hand pointed up, forming the notable flame Katara had learned only just today. She followed suit quickly, unsure what else to do. When Zuko stood straight again, she did too and noticed the Fire Lady and the others around her had done the same.

Azula looked mildly surprised. So yes, it was the right thing to do.

One point for Katara.

"Prince Zuko, Lady Katara, please have a seat."

It was then Katara realized there were two open seats to Ursa's right. Her left was taken by Azula, and the next two seats following the princess were taken by an older, portly man with graying hair and warm smile; and a boy with dark hair wearing a crown similar to the one Katara wore, only less feminine. He appeared older than Zuko, possibly by a few years. Yet there was a slight resemblance, only this boy was smiling at her; something the prince certainly did not do.

Katara followed Zuko and waved to her brother and father, who sat at the circular table closest to theirs. Sokka looked as though he was enjoying himself way too much, eyeing the servants at the back of the room carrying large circular trays. Several other members from their tribe sat at their table, one Katara recognized immediately was Bato, a lifelong friend of her father's. With her angst to arrive at the palace, she had forgotten another ship had followed them here.

Her eyes sought through the crowd and she noticed there were other tables amongst the Fire Nation that were adorned in blue fabric and white fur. The Northern Water Tribe must have come as well. There were a couple tables bearing green tunics and gowns, wearing all sorts of styles Katara had never seen before. It seemed the Earth Kingdom still had a few loyal ties with the Fire Nation after all.

"Katara, I'd like you to meet my brother in law, General Iroh," said Ursa suddenly, breaking Katara from her train of thought. She placed a hand around her daughter and onto the gray haired man, who sat forward in his seat with a smile and peered down at her from the table.

"It is a great honor meeting you, Katara. I apologize it has been so long until we have met. I'm afraid I haven't been able to visit home as often as I like."

The genuine kindness in his voice reminded Katara of her father and this made her smile at him. "A pleasure."

"And this is my son, Prince Lu Ten," said the General, patting the young man beside him affectionately. "He's four years older than Zuko here."

"Nice to meet you Katara," said Prince Lu Ten, flashing a brilliant smile.

Katara couldn't help but blush slightly. He was certainly good looking; with his piercing golden eyes and warmth that seemed to emanate from him. It was hard to look at him and _not_ smile.

She leaned back into her seat with the smile still etched on her face.

Maybe this evening could be a little fun after all.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Not much interaction yet on their second meeting (that we see) but the evening will proceed to chapter 3. So I asked in chapter 1 if you want Zuko to somehow get his scar and with much debate I've decided...it will be a surprise. =) You'll know by the time he's 13 if he gets it or not. Mwaha. Toph and Suki to be introduced next chapter. Please review guys! Questions will be answered promptly. **


	3. Rise and Fall

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! This one is a bit shorter because it was originally going to be in chapter 2. Here we get a glimpse at some new characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything." - _Sucker Punch_

**Chapter 3 - Rise and Fall**

The music, the lights, the food…all was proving to be on a more extravagant level than Katara thought possible. And the people. Oh there were so many people here! Occasionally she'd be questioned by much older, pristine men than of her tribe and luckily the Fire Lady came to her aid before she had to answer. Dinner was now over and as Lady Cho had explained, this was a time for socializing with the royal court.

So she now stood alongside Prince Zuko and his sister, along with the Fire Lady, General Iroh, and Prince Lu Ten. Though she certainly looked the part on the outside, it was a perfect contrast to how she felt on the inside. She received plenty of polite nods and only had to engage in little conversation, but she also received many frowns and glares; guests not bothering to hide their dislike for Water Tribe as a Fire Nation princess.

She sighed and craned her neck slightly to peer through the crowd. Her father was engaged deeply in a conversation with the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, Arnook; or at least Katara suspected him to be such man judging by the rather large headdress full of ruffled feathers and beads.

"Ah, well if it isn't the Lady Katara I've heard so much about," came a smooth, steely voice that made Katara turn back around. The man approaching her had his hands behind his back and a twisted smile upon his lips. He wore thick, heavy looking armor and had the longest sideburns she had ever seen. The way he walked and held himself screamed power and authority.

"Indeed she is," said Fire Lady Ursa, reaching out and placing a hand gently on Katara's shoulders. "Katara, this is Admiral Zhao."

Ah. An Admiral. Though Katara didn't know exactly what an Admiral _did_, the fact that it was some sort of title concluded her thoughts that this man was an authority figure.

"Pleased to meet you," she said, giving the customary Fire Nation bow that was beginning to feel very repetitive. She saw Prince Zuko stiffen slightly beside her.

"Water Tribe," the Admiral surveyed, nodding with a smirk on his lips. "An interesting choice, Prince Zuko."

"It wasn't _my_ choice," the prince gritted lowly.

The satisfied look on the Admiral's face made it very clear he knew this but wanted to rub it in anyway.

"Katara, why don't you find your family and visit with them for awhile? I know you must want to spend time with them," said General Iroh, throwing her a warm smile as he stepped forward to speak with Admiral Zhao.

She didn't need telling twice and left the royals behind to pursue her real family.

It was easier said than done, as so many people were now out of their seats and mingling with one another. Not to mention she was rather small and finding her way through the crowd seemed impossible. A boom of laughter she so often associated with her brother had her head turn in the direction, when suddenly she came into contact with something hard.

"Oh…I'm so sor—"

"Watch where you're going, will you?" barked a high-pitched voice and Katara had to look down slightly. The young girl before her who wore an expensive looking Earth Kingdom dress draped in greens and golds. Her black hair was pulled into a high bun with a flashy gold pendant but it was her eyes that held Katara's attention.

"I…I wasn't looking…I'm sorry," she said in a mumble, glancing away from the girls milky eyes. "I was trying to find my brother."

"What's he look like?" asked the girl, taking a moment to pick something from her teeth.

Katara blinked, distracted by this unlikely act from a girl she _expected_ to come from wealth and class. "Oh…um…he's Water Tribe. We're Water Tribe," she corrected. "He's tan with blue eyes…carries a boomerang round."  
"Oh him! Yeah I saw him go by just a few minutes ago."

"Oh you did?" Katara asked happily. Her face then fell as she took in the arrogant smirk of the quite obviously blind girl before her. "Very funny."

"Always a fun icebreaker," said the girl, waving Katara off. "By the way, I'm T—"

"Toph!"

Katara turned at the voice to find a large man with bushy eyebrows and heavy armor striding their way that nearly knocked her from his path.

"My lady, it is dangerous for you to be wandering around without an escort," the man chided, placing his burly arm around her tiny shoulders.

"I'm fine," the girl named Toph huffed. She cast an unseeing glance back at Katara as the man strode her away. "Good luck finding your brother!"

"So I said to her, I'm just a guy with a boomerang…you keep playing with that magic water all you want!"

The outburst of laughs broke Katara's concentration and she saw the commotion from the corner of the room. Finally, _finally_ fifteen minutes later she had found him in the chaotic crowd. Basking in all the glory was indeed her brother, surrounded by – her eyes widened – Ty Lee, Azula, _Prince Zuko_, and a few other kids she didn't recognize that appeared to be from the Earth Kingdom.

What was _going_ on here?

"Ah there she is!" cried Sokka reaching out and pulling Katara close to his side. She winced slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us your brother was so funny, Katara?" asked Ty Lee, throwing her brother a gawking look.

"Because he isn't," Katara replied honestly, squinting and glancing away from her friend's blinding pink dress.

Ty Lee broke into a fit of laughter while Azula merely calculated the situation in a way that was unfamiliar for children. The expression on Prince Zuko's face made it very obvious he had been forced away with Azula.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katara," laughed Sokka, removing his arm. "Everyone in the village knows I tell the best jokes."

"And that consists of what, twenty people?"

Sokka's laughter faltered and he glanced over to the sulking prince who had his arms crossed and a sour expression planted across his face.

"So I hear you're a Firebender," Sokka began, addressing the prince.

"That's right," said Prince Zuko proudly. Azula sniggered at this.

"But not as good as your sister," the Water Tribe boy added.

The prince took a threatening step towards Sokka with clutched fists as Azula's smirk seemed to reach past her eyes, anticipating the next move.

"That's not true! Take it back," the prince gritted.

"It goes against nature really," shrugged Sokka, unfazed by the prince's hostility. "Girls shouldn't be better fighters than boys."

Azula's smirk vanished and now Katara whipped around to face her brother; Ty Lee watching with wide, grey eyes.

"I could be a better fighter then you…someday," said Katara, pulling herself to full height.

Sokka snorted. "Please Katara. You're miniature."

Huffing, Katara punched his chest with her tiny fists, Waterbending forgotten.

"You fight like swarrowkeet," laughed Sokka, hardly budging by his sisters poundings.

"Someday I'll be a master," Katara snapped at him, pulling herself back. "Just you wait and see!"

She stormed away, ignoring her brother's apologies and feeling slightly abandoned by the lack of support her _friends_ had given her.

* * *

_One year later_

* * *

"No, Katara, you have to move like this."

The ten year old Waterbender watched with admiration as Prince Lu Ten demonstrated the proper technique to creating a water whip. They were in the gardens of the palace on a warm summer evening just as the fire flies were beginning to flutter across the ground.

"How did you learn Waterbending techniques?" Katara asked curiously, mirroring the way his arms pushed and pulled.

The prince chuckled. "My father taught me, actually."

Katara paused. "Really?"

"Yeah. He said all the elements are connected in some way and it's important to learn all you can about them."

Katara merely nodded, repeating the process Lu Ten had showed her. She had taken to the elder prince well, much better than she had the one she had to marry. Maybe it was because Lu Ten was older and more mature, but his carefree spirit and spontaneous behavior made it impossible for anyone _not_ to like him. Even though they were six years apart, it didn't really feel that way because Lu Ten was just as young in his heart as she was. Katara couldn't help it, she found herself enjoying his presence more than just about anyone in the Fire Nation because of the way he treated her.

And maybe his looks were a contributing factor…

"Why do you even bother learning that, Lu Ten," called Prince Zuko, who was leering at them while leaning against a tree near the pond.

Katara stopped to glare at him. "You have no respect for culture, do you?"

"Sure I do," argued Zuko, striding over. "I just favor mine over all others."

"What a surprise," said Katara, feigning shock. "Prince Zuko favoring something that revolves around himself."

Before the youngest prince could retaliate, Lu Ten interjected with a chuckle. "My father said if you want to learn how to redirect lightning, you need to learn Waterbending techniques, Zuko."

This seemed to surprise the young prince for her looked at his cousin incredulously. "Really?"

"Really," Katara added, repeating Lu Ten's motion and failing as she tripped slightly. Zuko snorted and she shot him another glare. "Like you could do better."

"Of course I can," he said with a tone that sounded as though the feat should be most obvious.

"Well then prove it," Katara challenged, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't have to prove anything to you, peasant."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well that's what you are!"

"Well you're marrying me someday so what does that make you? Peasant Zuko?"

Lu Ten had seized the opportunity awhile ago to tactfully withdraw himself from the situation. He had long sense gotten used to the heated arguments the two seemed to be incapable of living without.

He made his way through the corridors and found Azula and her friends making their way toward the gardens.

"Just a warning," he cautioned. "They're at it again."

Azula smiled.

By the time the princess reached her brother and Katara, the Waterbender was sitting in a puddle of water, tears flowing freely down her face. Ty Lee made to move toward her when Azula held up her hand to stop her friend.

"What happened here?" Azula asked, unaffected by the girl's tears.

"I hate him!" Katara exclaimed in evident frustration.

Ty Lee looked back and forth between her two friends, obviously torn on what to do while Mai cast the Waterbender a pitying glance.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Leave us."

"But Azu—"

"I said _go_!"

Katara glanced up with watery eyes as Ty Lee and Mai scampered away with slightly worried expressions. The princess bent down, but remaining still above the Waterbender's level at her rightful place.

"Your tears will not help you, Katara," she said lowly, her voice sounding odd with its contrast in pitch and harshness of words.

Katara glanced up, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "W-w-what?"

Azula straightened back up, folding her hands behind her back. "You are not made to be a future Fire Lady of the Fire Nation," she said coldly. "You're too emotional and too weak. You're not accustomed to our way of life and you certainly cannot bend to our standards."

"That's what Zuko said," Katara murmured, a tear slipping down her face. She gave a weak hiccup, hating herself for appearing so pathetic in front of the strong princess who was in fact, _younger_ than her. "He said I wasn't good enough…that I wasn't worthy of being a princess of the Fire Nation."

Azula narrowed her eyes at the Waterbender, watching the young girl break before her.

"Maybe he's right," she said indifferently, shrugging. "Maybe you don't have it in you. Royalty is something you're born with, Katara. It's not something you become."

Katara nodded dully, another tear slipping down. Of course she knew this. Her brother gave her a hard enough time about it back at home. She caught whispers from the servants and saw the doubt in her own father's eyes. Wasn't there anyone who thought she could do this?

She glanced back up to find Azula strolling away. She hung her head in defeat and smacked the water with her palms. She heard the sound of heavy boots against the cobbled pavement and didn't bother to glance up as Lu Ten bent down to her level.

"She's wrong, you know," he said with a soft smile.

"No she's not," Katara admitted sadly. "They're both right. I'm not made to be a princess of the Fire Nation. I'm a Waterbender!"

"Yeah you are," he agreed, taking a seat next to her. "And with my help you'll be a Master Waterbender. Princess Master Katara of the Fire Nation…how's that sound?"

She couldn't help but laugh, wiping her eyes. "That sounds nice." She then glanced at him, frowning. "But you're a Firebender…you can't teach me that much."

"True, but I'm sure I can find someone who can."

She perked up slightly. "Really?"

"Sure," he said, smiling at her and helped her stand. "Don't worry about Zuko. He keeps a wall up but once you break it down, he's a genuine guy."

Katara gave a snort. "Yeah…sure."

"I'm serious," said Lu Ten, placing an arm around her shoulder and steering her toward the corridors. "He'll come around once he respects you. That's all it takes with him."

Katara couldn't suppress her scowl as she seriously doubted Lu Ten's words. There was no way she would ever respect _him_, so she couldn't help but believe the feeling was probably mutual.

"You just have to believe that you're worthy of a princess of our nation, Katara," Lu Ten added. "If _you_ believe it, then everyone else will too."

The prince's words were kind and meaningful, such that Katara couldn't help but smile at him and nod.

As the two rounded the corridor and made their way inside the palace, they missed a pair of golden eyes that had watched the scene from an above balcony. The curtains that were draping the open door burst into flame and the person responsible fled from the chamber with an annoyed scoff.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Into the Fire

**A/N: WOW I'm late on my update! I apologize that I have fallen behind and made this extra long. This chapter is a series of flashbacks over the next two years. I hope you'll still review even though I took so long..your feedback is most helpful and appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

_10-12 years old_

* * *

"You're going to come across people in your life who will say all the right words at all the right times. But in the end, it's always their actions you should judge them by. It's actions, not words, that matter." — _Nicholas Sparks_

**Chapter 4 - Into the Fire**

"I won't come until he apologizes!" Katara bellowed at the door to her chamber, which was closed and would remain so as far as she was concerned.

There was a sigh from the other side of the door. "He won't, Katara, you know that."

"Then he can attend lessons alone. I won't be going."

"But I thought you wanted to learn Waterbending?"

There silence, and then a loud huffing sound before the door was wrenched open. Katara crossed her arms looked as though she were contemplating what type of knife to dig into her chest.

"_Fine_," she said, dragging out the word. "I'll go."

* * *

"Can't you do anything right?"

The water splashed to Katara's feet. "I'm trying, you know."

"Not hard enough, obviously," said Prince Zuko, glancing down at the small droplet of water that landed on his pointy boot with a sour expression.

"We've been at this for weeks but I need a _real_ Waterbender to teach me. Not _you_ demonstrating techniques your cousin showed you. And badly, might I add."

"Do you really think it'd make a difference?"

"Of course it would!"

"Well then," said the prince, now looking smug and more arrogant than ever. He leaned close to her ear. "You better go and find one."

Katara punched him square in the nose.

And then she ran.

* * *

"Again, Prince Zuko," said General Iroh, crossing his arms tightly across his chest and regarding the prince with confidence.

Zuko looked annoyed. "I've done it twenty times!"

"You lack fluidity," said Iroh. He moved toward his nephew and dropped into a squatting stance with his fists out and clenched. "When Firebending, you harness desire and strength. From the breath, we use our energy to exert our precision and power." He then stood straight and moved his arms gently through the air. "But when Waterbending, you must not be so direct. This is the element of change and movement. While not as powerful and straightforward, water will always find its way with persistence."

"And how exactly does this help me learn how to generate lightning, Uncle?" Zuko's tone held nothing but contempt, clearing finding Waterbending beneath him.

"Because my nephew, to guide lightning is like guiding water," answered Iroh, straightening up. He then gave a chuckle. "I do not expect you to learn just yet. We're simply going over the basics."

Zuko scoffed. "We _always_ go over the basics."

* * *

"Come in here, Katara."

Hesitantly, the Waterbender poked her bright blue eyes into the princess's chamber. She had been on her way back to her room when she overheard the giggling voices.

Princess Azula's chamber was much larger than Katara's, and certainly better kempt. It could have been painted from a book. Everything seemed to be in its rightful place and not even a spot of dust on one of the large, black wardrobes, which sparkled as though freshly painted. The enormous bed dominating the center of the room featured a golden canopy and the balcony glass doors were propped open; a cool summer breeze ruffling the ivory colored curtains.

"How are your Waterbending lessons with Iroh?" asked Ty Lee, propping herself up on her elbows. She was sprawled across Azula's bed while Mai sat at the foot, wrapped in dark burgundy pajama robes.

"Fine," answered Katara, fiddling with her fingers as she approached the girls, immediately feeling out of place.

Azula, who looked oddly surreal in silky ivory pants and a matching shirt, sat up from her bed. Katara noticed her hair was down, making her look more her own age.

"I overheard mother last night that Lu Ten wants to get you a proper Master," she said, throwing more emotion into her voice than what called for it.

"That's nice of him," supplied Ty Lee, beaming at the prospect.

"Quite." Azula's tone was blank.

* * *

"What's wrong, Katara?"

The Waterbender turned her gaze upon Iroh, who had taken what he liked to call a 'much needed tea break' and was sitting in one of the wooden chairs in the gardens. Oddly, Katara found the General took a lot of these breaks for holding a high reputation in combat.

"Nothing," she shrugged, twirling a bit of water between her fingers.

"Isn't tomorrow your birthday? You're turning eleven. That's very exciting."

Katara kept her gaze on the swirling liquid but scowled. "Yeah…every year I celebrate my birthday here…away from my family. And I always miss the Southern Lights."

"What's the Southern Lights?"

Turning with astonishment at the new voice, Katara watched as Prince Zuko made his way toward them, wearing his customary dueling outfit. He must have just finished practicing with Lu Ten in the Agni Kai arena…not that Katara had ever actually seen the place, but she knew the attire from the books Lady Cho had shown her. Katara didn't feel the desire to look upon a place that settled arguments by fighting.

She was about to answer when Iroh spoke,

"The Southern Lights are actually collisions between electrically charged particles from the sun that enter the earth's atmosphere," he said, setting down his tea. "The Aurora Australis, as they are properly named."

"So what's the big deal?"

"The _big_ _deal_," Katara cut in angrily, "is that they only occur for a week every year during our darkest of winter, which happens to be your summer here. And the week falls on my birthday and I loved watching them. And well, I can't anymore."

Zuko still looked confused. "But…what are they?"

"Well I don't know exactly what they are, but you see all different colors painted across the sky at night. Blues, reds, greens…it's…it's beautiful," She sighed, momentarily back at home. She missed the chilly air, the snowy grounds, and the comforting feeling of family. She missed her annoying brother and her loving father. She missed her Gran Gran's stewed sea prunes and she missed her birthday.

But mostly, she missed her home. Her real home.

* * *

"Why don't you go and talk to him, Mai?"

Azula's voice was goading, her words dragging out sharply. She was circling her friend like a predator ready to pounce, while Mai fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Why would I talk to him?"

"Because you think he's cute. And he's a prince. You'd be part of the family should you marry him."

Mai spluttered and Katara's eyes flew open, while Ty Lee merely choked back a giggle. The four girls were seated at long oak table in the grand library, supposedly working on their geography maps. Though the princess, Mai and Ty Lee attended the Fire Nation School for Girls during the school year, they had private tutors in the summer and were still given worked to do. Katara was given similar assignments set by Lady Cho.

"Marry him?" Mai finally said after a moment, looking horrified and embarrassed. "He's much too old, Azula."

The princess waived her off and glanced across the library. Lu Ten and Zuko were huddled together at another table, appearing to be deep in conversation.

"He's six years older," Mai whispered. Her pale cheeks were now flushed scarlet. Katara found herself pitying her, never before hearing her quite so worked up over something. It was no secret Mai was smitten by Lu Ten; heck, every girl was.

"So what?" Azula supplied. "Wouldn't you want to be a princess like me?"

"I…"

"Well?"

"Leave her alone, Azula."

All eyes snapped to Katara, completely shocked and the princess looking the most surprised. Something flashed in her golden eyes before she sat back in her chair.

"I was only teasing," she said smartly. "Stop taking everything so seriously, Mai, or your face will freeze all scrunched up like that."

* * *

Katara moved aimlessly down the corridor, carrying a stack of heavy tombs. She had just finished her lessons with Lady Cho, and had been assigned a fair amount of reading to be done for the following evening. Katara couldn't believe so much Fire Nation history had been documented, more than she ever wished to want to know. She was finding with a small amount of horror that she was learning more about _their_ history than her own. There were no history books at the Southern Water Tribe, and she had never been to the North.

It wasn't until she knocked into something hard and hear a little squeal, that she snapped back to reality. She tumbled to the ground and her books crashed on the marbled floor with a loud thump.

Glancing up, Katara's eyes went wide.

"Mai?"

The dark headed girl got up hastily and patted down her dark burgundy gown that swallowed her in size. The sleeves fell a few inches past her pale fingers and her pointy shoes looked expensive, glimmering inky black against the candlelight.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," said Mai, fiddling with her sleeves.

"It's okay," said Katara. She began gathering her books when Mai dropped back to the floor, handing her a leather bound book.

"Here," she said.

"Thank you. Are you staying with Azula tonight?"

Maida nodded and the two girls stood. Katara bit her lip and glanced down the corridor."Well I ought to be going," she said. "It's getting late."

She was at the end of the corridor when she heard Mai's quiet voice,

"Thank you," she said. "For the other day. Saying something to Azula."

Katara's brows shot up. She hadn't even thought about it.

"Oh," she said, "sure. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

It was a lie, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Before," Mai went on, as though unable to stop, "I didn't think you'd fit in, being Water Tribe and all. But now…" her voice trailed off and she shrugged. "I think maybe you can do it after all."

She turned away, her dark robes flowing behind her and Katara could only stare after her, surprised and a little elated.

* * *

"SOKKA!"

Katara flew off the ship and tackled her brother. The blinding light that reflected from the snow was welcoming and warm.

"Good to have you back sis," said Sokka, pulling out of the hug. "Another summer down and you're back home."

Katara smiled as Hakoda approached from behind, placing a hand delicately around her shoulders. "Let's get you something to eat, Katara. Gran-Gran's been fixing your favorite stewed prunes."

Dinner was peaceful and the icy hut was illuminated by a soft golden light from the fire. Katara, Hakoda, Sokka and Gran-Gran sat around it on their furry blankets, and the only sound apart from the crackling fire was the soft clinking of utensils against metal.

"This would taste great with a little cayenne pepper," said Katara suddenly, licking her lips.

"Caya-whatta?" asked Sokka, glancing up from his bowl. His hair was shaved shorter than Katara had ever seen it, but his eyes were still a radiant shade of blue and held the same amount of curiosity as she remembered.

"It's a spice in the Fire Nation," she said. She turned to face her grandmother. "Maybe I can bring some back for you, Gran-Gran."

"Nonsense," said Gran-Gran. She was wrapped in a heavy parka and her eyes shone much in the same was as Sokka's, two large blue orbs in a mass of wrinkles. "Much too spicy for Water Tribe."

The flap of the hut was suddenly pushed open and a young solider bowed apologetically as he entered. He was short and stout, with dark brown hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. He wore thick fur around the collar of his parka, something Katara knew meant he held some type of high status amongst the tribe.

"Chief Hakoda, I apologize for the intrusion but you have visitors."

"Visitors?" Hakoda stood at once. "I received no notice about this. Did your men let them through?"

"We did," said the warrior. "It's Master Kami of Kyoshi Island, along with her daughter and a group of women warriors."

Sokka gasped. "_Women warriors_?"

* * *

"I never thought I'd see you again," said Katara. She was seated at a round table in the Royal Palace's ballroom next to the blind girl she met a few years ago. The Fire Lady had explained it to be some event about uniting parts of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, but Katara hadn't really been paying attention.

"I'd say the same but well, I didn't really _see_ you the first time we met," said Toph. She tossed her chopsticks to the side and began shoveling dumplings into her mouth.

"You're not missing much."

Katara turned harshly in her chair, glaring at the prince. "Do you ever get tired of insulting people, Prince Zuko?"

"Not you," he said, smirking as his golden eyes gleamed.

Katara scoffed and turned away. There were four other kids at their table, all from the Earth Kingdom, who seemed quite keen in not speaking at all. It couldn't be more obvious they had been forced into this event, and by the looks on their faces, didn't see eye to eye with the Fire Nation. The two girls were identical, both black haired and pale skinned with deep grey eyes. The boy was tall and lanky, and he wore a thick set of spectacles across his pointy nose.

"So you're to be the Fire Nation princess then," said Toph, remaining as blunt as ever. "That's a little weird, since you're from the Water Tribe."

"Yeah I know," sighed Katara. She held up a hand at Zuko. "Don't even comment."

"What's your name again?" asked Toph, leaning forward and aiming her stare at Zuko. Katara found it marvelous how accurate her glance was considering she was blind. "Prince Zuzu, is it?"

"DON'T call me that!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Master Lao wasn't satisfactory," said Lu Ten as he led Katara back to her chamber. His tone was sad, even a little disappointed.

"Oh no," Katara said quickly, her cheeks blushing. "It's just, well, he made me a little uncomfortable. I don't think he normally teaches girls, does he?"

"No," said Lu Ten, chuckling. "I had to pay him double to come meet you."

Katara looked horrorstruck. "You did? Oh I'm sorry, I'll have my dad pay you back."

"Don't worry about it," said the prince, waiving her off. "I promised you a Master and I won't stop looking until we find you the perfect one."

Katara's smile caught in the candlelight of the corridor.

"But, until then," said Lu Ten, a slight smirk appearing on his lips. He was so very cute. "You'll have to practice with Zuko when I'm not around."

Katara groaned.

* * *

"Katara she's so great, I can't wait for you to meet her! She's pretty and she's smart and she's a _fighter_! Can you believe it? A _girl_ and a fighter!"

"That's great, Sokka," said Katara, rubbing her temple. Her brother had decided to visit for a week during her summers stay. She had been so elated but found his visit now more tiring, for all he spoke about was this girl named Suki.

"Well, you remember her, don't you? I mean you met briefly when they came to our village last year."

"Sort of," said Katara, shrugging. She was guiding them through the palace, giving him the royal tour, pointing out places like the library, the various dining halls, the throne room, and even the Agni Kai Arena.

Sokka paused outside the twin oak doors that were outlined with heavy gold.

"Can we go inside?"

"No!" Katara said, her voice hitching. "It's for dueling, Sokka. I've never been in there."

"And if you're lucky, you'll never have to go in there."

Katara and Sokka sharply turned to find Prince Zuko leaning against the wall several feet away. He must have arrived soundlessly or had been following from behind.

"And why's that?" Sokka asked, pulling himself up to his tallest form. It did no good, as he was still a few inches shorter than Zuko.

"It's not just for dueling, Katara. It's called an Agni Kai. _A fight to the death_."

Katara gasped. "You fight…till someone dies?"

Zuko shrugged and pulled himself away from the wall, making his way toward them with a confident stride. "Or until the other surrenders, though that doesn't happen often. It isn't in our blood to surrender."

"Or else the war would be over," said Sokka dryly. "And my sister wouldn't have to marry you."

"Our nation won't surrender when they've done nothing wrong," said Zuko, narrowing his eyes. "The Earth Kingdom will eventually. They'll have no other choice."

* * *

"Happy birthday Katara!" cried Ty Lee, swooping down and placing a two-tiered cake in front of her. "Twelve, just like me!"

Katara smiled as a round of "happy birthday's" echoed in the dining hall. The Fire Nation royalty was here, along with Mai and Ty Lee, Katara's usual guests in attendance. She always celebrated with her real family – her father, brother and grandmother – whenever she got back home, but it was still odd not being surrounded by snow even though this was now her fifth time.

She had already opened her gifts: a magnificant tea set from Iroh, a gold dress from Ty Lee and Mai, a pouch from Lu Ten that could be worn and filled with water, and five new Fire Nation outfits from Lady Ursa, Zuko and Azula. It was a little strange, getting more gifts from them than from her actual family.

The Fire Lady placed a single candle in the center of the cake and lit it with her finger. "Remember to make a wish."

One candle, one wish. The tradition in Katara's tribe was to drink an unfiltered glass of water from the ocean. It tastes of salt and rust, and was a tradition Katara hated, but it was said to bring luck on their day of birth.

The candle was definitely more appealing and so was cake over ocean water.

Katara closed her eyes and thought of the Southern Lights. Her wish every year was different, but this year she wished she could see the lights on her birthday, something she missed wholeheartedly.

She blew and opened her eyes. The candle was still lit. Surprised, she blew again.

Still, the flame didn't flicker.

There was an echo of hushed giggles when Katara glanced up. Lu Ten was the first to break through and fell forward in his seat, roaring with laughter.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking with amusement. "I couldn't help myself."

Azula and her friends didn't bother holding back their hilarity and even Zuko was cracking a smile. The General gave Lu Ten a scolding look but the Fire Lady seemed amused.

Katara turned her glare on everyone but Iroh and Fire Lady Ursa and blew out the candle with more force than before, forgetting to even make a wish.

* * *

Katara gritted her teeth, trying to decide the next move on the large, circular board before her. Iroh had shown her the basis of Pai Sho and Zuko had challenged her. She wasn't about to decline, even though she was new to the game that he had probably been playing for years.

Iroh stood behind Zuko, watching the game intently. He scratched his nose with a sigh.

The prince looked overconfident like usual as Katara slid the moon flower tile diagonally to the right.

Zuko made a surprised noise as Katara claimed one of his pieces.

"Lucky move," he said under his breath, moving a fire lily tile backwards.

"You call it luck," began Katara, smirking to herself and placing a finger on the panda lily tile. "I call it skill."

Iroh chuckled and shook his head. "You both have much to learn."

Katara removed her finger and instead saw another opening for one of Zuko's tiles. She took it without mercy.

The next hour went by this way, Katara shocking Zuko with unexpected moves. He had never been beaten by anyone other than his uncle, not even Lu Ten. Katara suspected Zuko never challenged Azula for a reason, so his record remained virtually undefeated.

By the time Katara had nearly all of Zuko's pieces, he was red faced and staring at the board as though it had personally offended him.

"How can you be beating me?" he lashed out. "You don't even know what you're doing!"

Katara sat back, crossing her arms. "Maybe you're losing your touch, Prince Zuko."

"It's your move," he snapped. "Go!"

As the game was winding down, Katara found the moves were harder to make. And to make matters more difficult, Zuko was now actually paying attention. Katara put her finger on the white lotus tile and she heard a cough.

Glancing up, Iroh apologized. But was he really apologizing, but saying no to her move? She tried to read him, the way she had been the entire game. She bit her lip, putting her finger on and off the white lotus several times.

Zuko, suspicious of her behavior, glanced between them sharply and caught Iroh scratching his nose. The prince's eyes shone with deceit.

"You've been _helping_ her _THIS WHOLE TIME_!" He rose from his seat and knocked the board and tiles to the ground before storming out of the room. "_Betrayed_ by my own _blood_!"

Katara couldn't help but join in Iroh's chuckling as they both began gathering up the fallen pieces.

* * *

Zuko stormed into the library, knocking over a bookcase. Katara glanced up from her table, startled, as the prince continued to destroy pieces of his own home. The saddest part was that none of the servants seemed to pay him any attention or rather, found this behavior normal.

"What are you doing?" Katara couldn't help but ask, rising from her chair, when the disruption became too much. She had found a book on the Northern Water Tribe and had been trying to soak it all up, glad to have a break from Fire Nation history. Lady Cho had even encouraged her, which made it all the more better.

"Leave me alone, Katara!" Zuko barked at her.

"Excuse me?" She could only stare at him. "You came in here, where I already was. If anything, you should be leaving _me_ alone."

"That idiot _Zhao_," Zuko sneered, and Katara remembered him to be the Admiral she had met on rare occasions; the one with the sideburns and seemingly plastered smirk on his lips. "Has no right dismissing me from a meeting."

"Zuko, we're not old enough to enter war meetings," Katara muttered. She remembered the times back at her tribe whenever Sokka wanted in on what was going on, and how her father never allowed it.

"Don't patronize me. I get enough of that already."

Without another word, he stormed back out of the library, leaving Katara more confused than before.

* * *

"Hey Zuko?"

"_What_?"

Katara didn't look at him, but continued trying to make shapes in the sky as she rested on her back. He sounded annoyed, the way he always did, but she long since learned to ignore his tone.

"Why don't you ever take normal breaks during our lessons?"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"Well," she said, "you're still going over the motions." She didn't have to look at him to know so. Even when they were told to break, Zuko still kept at it. Katara wondered if Azula trained the same way. The Waterbender in fact, had never seen the princess train.

"When you're royalty, you don't get complete breaks."

"That's too bad. Everyone needs their rest."

Zuko froze and stared at her. "What?"

Katara frowned at him. "I said everyone needs their rest."

Zuko said nothing, but after a few moments, took a seat in the grass next to her, without bothering to say another word.

* * *

"This is so boring," Azula complained, placing her head in her hands.

"This is part of our culture, Azula," said the Fire Lady sternly. "You'll do well to learn the art of the theater."

Azula stuck out her tongue through her fingers but remained silent. Katara sat between the two princes, and was doing her best to hold back her excitement. She had never been to a theater before, much less one so regal. Lu Ten leaned closer to her, his gold eyes glowing in a way neither Zuko's nor Azula's did.

"I'm not sure you'll enjoy this," he whispered as the lights dimmed. "It's about how the term Agni Kai came to be, but I guess you might see it as a romance."

"Does it end tragically?" asked Katara, knowing what Agni Kai meant.

Lu Ten grinned. "All plays end tragically, Katara."

"They don't end fast enough," muttered Zuko. He was slouched down in his seat, looking the most un-princely Katara had ever seen.

"Hush, the both of you," said the Fire Lady, though her tone was anything but harsh. "It's starting."

Katara found, despite the ending, she rather enjoyed the play. It was as Lu Ten described, a tragic romance. Two brothers of the Sun Warriors, named Agni and Kai, fighting over the love of a woman, the prettiest daughter in the village named Luna. Agni was the oldest, the more powerful and regal of the two, and immediately wanted Luna for his own selfish reasons. He wanted to show her off; him being the fondest male and she, the fondest female in the village.

However along the way, the sweeter and shyer of the two, Kai, became smitten by Luna and asked her to run away with him. By this point in time, Agni had gotten over his own ego and had truly fallen in love with Luna, who was now torn between two brothers that she loved in different ways.

In the end, the Chief of the village ordered the brothers to duel, that the winner of the fight would claim Luna as his own. The fight was brutal, each brother giving everything they had to win the heart of the girl they both loved. Their fires blazed in different colors – Katara hadn't known fire could be anything but its familiar golden orange – and the fight lasted for three days.

Luna, unable to take it any longer, took her own life, and died beneath the blood red moon. Little was known about what happened to Agni and Kai after Luna died, for no one ever saw either one of them again, but their names remain to live forever.

* * *

"If you don't trust me, how can you expect us to do this?"

Katara dropped the water into the leather pouch Lu Ten had gotten her, which was laced across her body like a purse. "I can't trust you when you don't trust me, either."

"I'm not going to burn you."

Katara snorted. "Only because your mother would have your head. You're as terrible as Agni."

Zuko raised a brow. "The Sun God? And you think you're insulting me?"

"No," said Katara, "Agni from the Sun Warriors, the one who fought against his brother. You're just like him. Just as arrogant, just as demanding, just as…terrible."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Agni won the fight, in the end. It's not in the play but everyone knows it's true."

"And what makes you say that?"

"That's why it's called an _Agni Kai_, and not a _Kai Agni_. Besides, he loved her more."

Katara couldn't help but snicker at hearing Zuko using the term 'love,' no matter the context. "How do you know that?"

"Because he would have lost if he didn't."

* * *

Katara arrived the following summer to find Ty Lee already waiting for her in her chamber. She was wearing her familiar shades of pink, her light brown hair pulled high and braided, and a warm smile across her face.

"The Fire Lady asked me to take you to the dining hall," she said pleasantly. "The servants will bring up your things."

"But I didn't even get a chance to rest!"

"You can rest later. You have a lunch."

Katara sighed. "With whom?"

"Your husband, of course!"

"Ty Lee!" Katara scolded, smacking her friend on the shoulder. "Don't call him that. Ugh…I hate whenever we have to spend one on one time together. He can be so awful."

"Oh," murmured Ty Lee as they began to descend the flight of stairs Katara knew led to the dining hall. She hadn't even realized Ty Lee had pulled her from the chamber until now. "Well…Zuko's not quite…the same. As before."

There was an odd emotion in her voice, one Katara couldn't quite place. She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Ty Lee bit her lip as she stopped in front of the set of double doors. They were at the closet dining hall to her room, Katara noted. The palace had at least ten of them.

"Don't be so hard on him, Katara. Okay?"

Katara looked at her friend incredulously.

"And don't stare."

"Why would I st—"

Her words were cut off as Ty Lee pushed open the doors.

As already predicted, Zuko was waiting for her – most likely begrudgingly – at the end of the high table. He was too busy being the gentlemen he _wasn't_, and continued filling his plate with the large display of food set out for lunch to notice her arrival.

And to Katara's annoyance, the place setting was for two. It was one thing to spend lessons with him, but meals were plain awkward at times and required conversation, whereas bending didn't.

Even from a distance, and even though Zuko's face was down, Katara's breath hitched in her throat as she saw a reddish scar around his left eye. It was large, taking up almost a quarter of his face. As though feeling her gaze, the prince glanced up.

Katara tried to mask any emotion on her own face. She hadn't even noticed Ty Lee's departure and as Zuko's blank stare fell into a glare, she took that as her invitation to sit down. Ty Lee was right. He certainly wasn't the same.

A young servant woman with a kind face and large dark eyes held open a chair and Katara bowed her thanks before scowling at Zuko.

"Isn't it customary manners to rise when a lady enters the room? Or I don't know, wait for her arrival before you begin filling your plate?"

"It is," he agreed, his gaze smothering. "But I don't see any ladies around, do you?"

Katara clamped her jaw shut and tried to refrain from bending the water from his glass and freezing his mouth shut with it. Zuko went back to his lunch without so much as a another glance and Katara continued to sit motionless, her anger fading with every second she stared at his face.

He had grown taller, that much she could tell even though he was sitting down. He also looked a little bigger, but maybe that was the black and gold armor he wore. His dark hair was slightly longer, still messily thrown up in a top knot like usual and his golden crown reflected the sunlight that flitted into the room through the stain glass windows. Yet even with all these changes, it held no candle to the scar on his face.

As if feeling her stare, Zuko's fists tightened and he glanced back to her with annoyed eyes.

"Well go on" he snapped. "You know you want to ask so spit it out." His tone was so angry, so cold, that Katara found she didn't want to ask at all.

She'd be lying if she said he didn't scare her a little. Prince Zuko had clearly grown into a good looking young man, that couldn't be disputed even if Katara wanted to. But his once perfect features were now marred by the reddish scar that hindered around his left eye. It made his eye appear to be slightly smaller than the right one, yet the liquid gold inside them still blazed with the same fury Katara had always associated them with.

The more she thought about it, the less the scar bothered her. In fact, she was curious about it. Underneath Zuko's hard exterior, Katara figured some amount of insecurity was locked inside. There had to be. After all, he was only human.

"You're right," she said after a moment. "I was wondering if you….would pass me the honey?"

Zuko looked taken aback. "What?"

"The honey," Katara repeated, pointing to the small bottle to his left. "I can't reach it."

He seemed too stunned to speak and slid the bottle down to her without a word. He still had a perplexed look on his face as Katara smiled at him and began spooning the honey over a biscuit.

Truthfully, she hated honey. She thought it was too sweet and much too sticky but it was the first thing that popped into her mind. And even though she didn't care for the prince, she'd let herself suffer this one time for him. After all, it couldn't be worse than the suffering that came with that scar.

As Zuko began finishing his soup, Katara thought he almost smiled.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. So the story about Agni and Kai I totally made up, haha. So just go with it, okay? :P And as you can see, Zuko has his scar. Anyone care to guess how he got it? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The flashes were fun to write. =)**


	5. Frozen in Time

**A/N: My apologies for the long wait. I've been working on a new Zutara meets The Hunger Games fic. It's called The Black Games if you're interested. It's based off The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, and is basically a survival fic. All the characters are cast into an arena and only one can live. "Fight to the death" so to say. But it's also a Zutara..and I think it's going to be pretty interesting. I'd love your input if you get the time. Now, thank you for waiting for this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out." - _You and Me_, Lifehouse

**Chapter 5 - Frozen in Time**

Katara couldn't quite go anywhere in the palace without being drowned in whispers. The servants had busied themselves making the palace shine, sparkle, and glow in its proudest radiance. And yes, they didn't bother holding back their hushed whispers. But really, Katara couldn't blame them.

The Avatar was here.

Everyone thought the Avatar was dead—that one hadn't been reborn into the cycle. This was understandable because there hadn't been wind of a new Avatar being born.

Since the last Avatar died over fifty years ago, Katara had expected this new Avatar to be an old man, one that had been born to the air nomads. What she did not expect was a boy, one only two years younger than her.

It was truly a miracle that an Airbender was alive, Avatar or not. The Earth Kingdom had wiped them out many years ago. It was a rumor a few had survived, but it was only just. The Avatar was among the survivors, but it didn't explain his young age when he should be at least fifty years old. He had been found in a small Fire Nation city on the outskirts of Ember Island. The guards said they found him asleep in a stable, and knew from his markings he was an Airbender. What they didn't expect was for him to bend a little water in their direction when he had misunderstood their curiosity for an attack.

After that, they knew who he was and brought him straight to the palace.

And as Katara stared at the boy kneeling in front of her, she found she somehow wanted to protect him. He looked so young, so innocent. He was small and bald, with light blue arrow tattoos across his body. His grey eyes were large and kind and his ears stuck out a little too far. He held a wooden staff and wore loose orange shawls over long-sleeved yellow shirt-like robes that extend to the knee. It was a fashion Katara had never seen.

The royal family was present, along with Katara, the council, several generals, and Admiral Zhao. Everyone was in throne room, not bothering to hold back their looks of surprises and awe. Even Azula looked taken aback.

"Your name, Avatar?" Lady Ursa spoke with a hesitant manner, the way one might speak to a scared animal.

"I'm Aang," said the Avatar, straightening up with a smile. He knew the Fire Nation way of greeting, which surprised Katara further.

"The Avatar was said to be dead," Zhao cut in harshly. "And he or she should be around fifty years old. You are a child."

"It's a long story…but I really am the Avatar," said Aang. He looked slightly sad all the sudden. "I…I sort of…" He sighed, looking defeated. "I ran away."

"Ran away?"

Aang nodded. "I didn't want to be the Avatar. I was afraid so I ran away. But I got caught in a giant storm and somehow…time seemed to stop. A boy from the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka, found me in an iceberg."

Katara choked and sprang up. "My _brother_ found you?" She looked wildly around for confirmation but everyone else seemed as stunned as she. All except the Fire Lady.

"Yes, I received a letter from your father about a month ago, Katara."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Katara asked, sounding more betrayed than actually angry.

Zhao choked on laughter along with a few generals. "It isn't your place to be told of such things, Lady Katara. You'll do well to remember that."

"That's enough Zhao, thank you," replied the Fire Lady, voice stern and cold. Ursa had been very steely toward Zhao lately, which Katara didn't understand. Normally the Fire Lady was polite to everyone—even those she didn't care for—but for some reason that kindness stopped with Zhao. She turned to Katara, gaze soft. "You see Katara, you have to follow certain protocols when you're royalty. Not everything can be shared even amongst family."

Azula and Zuko were both looking just as betrayed as Katara felt, and this made her feel a little better. At least they didn't know about this either.

Katara nodded and Lady Ursa turned back to the Avatar.

"Chief Hakoda said you were on your way here," she said. She looked momentarily puzzled and when she spoke again, her voice was hesitant, "On a flying bison."

Aang nodded happily but Zuko cut in suddenly,

"Bison's don't fly."

"Appa does," said Aang. "I think he's one of the last ones of his kind."

"You were on your way here," Zhao reinforced, attempting to get everyone back on track. He seemed uninterested in a flying bison, though Katara couldn't help this bit of information to be the most interesting. Could bison really…_fly_?

"There was a war going on when I disappeared." Aang's voice had dropped. "As the Avatar, I should be helping to _stop_ such wars. Not run away. I'm here to make amends for what I've done. I want to help in the ways that I can."

Katara couldn't believe this kid was eleven years old. He sounded twenty.

"You're a child," said one of the generals. His hand jerked over to the Fire Nation royalty and Katara. "Just like them."

It was no secret their presence was not welcome by most of the generals and council, but the Fire Lady insisted on it. Katara guessed it was in attempt to make up for not telling them about the Avatar in the first place.

Zuko and Azula made sounds of protest, but it was Lu Ten who spoke,

"They are royalty," he said sternly, "and their presence is more appreciated than yours, I can assure you, General Hong. If it bothers you, you may be dismissed."

Though Lu Ten was only twenty one years of age, he held a sort of air of authority about him. He was training under his father to be a general himself, and Katara suspected he'd achieve it in no time. There was just something about him that made people listen.

General Hong, a short and stout man with a large neck and wide, gold eyes sat back in his seat ruefully like a scolded animal. Azula and Zuko held back a smug grin.

Lady Ursa turned back to Aang, smiling. "I appreciate you coming here, Avatar Aang. I know it must be hard for you, losing the air nomads and coming back to a world more torn up than before. We would be honored for your assistance in stopping this war."

The reason the four air temples had been so easily eliminated was because the air nomads lived not only in places hard to reach, but they also lived away from the rest of the world. They didn't trade with the other nations or rely on their advancements in weapons and industrial goods. They had a different way of living, a way of giving themselves up spiritually. Over time, the people of the air temples slowly began losing numbers simply because they didn't evolve like the rest of the world.

By the time King Lee and Fire Lord Sozin came to power, only one air temple remained: The Southern Air Temple. It was rumored the Earth Kingdom had worked on eliminating the Airbending race. Lu Ten said he believed they wanted to either eliminate or control every race and nation—that they started with the air nomads because it was already the smallest of the races and least likely to hold up a fight.

Now, all four air temples were abandoned. The first three temples had been eliminated in silence, no other nation even knowing it had happened.

"I would be the one honored," said Aang, bowing in respect.

"And what exactly do you think you can do?" asked Zhao, a lazy smirk in place.

"Well…" Aang rubbed his head. "I still need to learn the other three elements. Do you know of anyone that could teach me?"

* * *

Katara couldn't have been happier to lean Waterbending with someone else—someone who wasn't, in fact, a Firebender. Lu Ten had certainly been a helpful teacher, like Iroh, but they weren't able to do any real demonstrations. Aang on the other hand was able to practice with her, and bend water _back_ at her.

"So where will you go?" Katara asked one morning as the two practiced in the gardens. "I mean, where will you live?"

"I don't know," said Aang. He paused, and the water he had been bending rested stoically in midair. "I've been traveling for weeks to get here, but I never really thought about what happened once I finally made it here. Or what happens next."

"Well, you can stay here while I'm here," said Katara, practicing two water whips and lashing out at a few pots resting on the ground. "Which is only a few more weeks. But you can always come back with me to the South Pole to continue Waterbending with me."

She tried to keep her excitement out of her voice. Truthfully, another Waterbender was probably the best news she had received in awhile. And she wanted to cling to this news, to this new prospect, for as long as she could.

Aang smiled. "I'd like that. But I'll have to find an Earthbending teacher next, and then a Firebending teacher."

"Lu Ten is a great teacher." Katara flicked her wrist, wielding a whip, and a pot exploded. She was getting really good with those whips. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"The Prince? The older one?" Aang glanced over his shoulder. Lu Ten and Zuko were sparring on the other side of the garden, fire lighting the sky. Aang's eyes widened. "Yeah…maybe."

Katara followed his gaze and chuckled. "He's really nice. I promise."

"I bet you wish you were marrying him instead, huh."

There really hadn't been much point in lying about Katara's situation—as to why a Waterbender was spending the summer at the Royal Palace of the Fire Nation—and so she had told Aang about her betrothal. However, his comment about Lu Ten suddenly made her cheeks burn and her whips faltered slightly.

"Zuko isn't that bad." The words surprised her, even more so because they were true. "I mean he can be horrible sometimes. Most of the time, really. But…other times, he's okay. Depends on his mood, I guess."

"Are all Firebenders moody?"

"I think so." Katara chuckled. "Maybe not Iroh. Or the Fire Lady. Lu Ten says it's just how they're made up. Bad tempers and all that."

Aang looked thoughtful for a moment, and then lowered his arms so the water crashed to his feet. "Hey, do you want to take a break?"

The word "break" was hardly ever spoken when Katara practiced bending. She didn't think it was even in Zuko or Azula's vocabulary. Hearing it now, she couldn't help but perk slightly.

"Sure," she said, smiling.

"I need to check on Appa." His eyes lit up. "And hey! You can ride him. I bet you've never ridden a flying bison before."

"I've never _seen_ a flying bison before."

"Then come on!"

The next week went by this way. Katara practiced bending with Aang, studied in the library with Azula and sometimes Ty Lee and Mai, ate dinner in the dining hall every evening, and rode Appa around the city at night. Flying was a new experience—something Katara had never thought would be possible. As the wind ruffled her hair and she smelled the sweet air and watched the bustling city below, it was such a wonderful feeling of freedom she didn't think she could get enough.

She loved flying. She loved the freedom that came with it.

Everyone in the palace—while hesitant and anxious at first—seemed to adjust to the Avatar's presence very well. Aang had the sort of charismatic and friendly personality that rubbed off on everyone. Well, _almost_ everyone.

"I don't get what the big deal is."

Katara glanced up from her homework, a mapping chart assigned by Lady Cho of the Fire Nation. Zuko stood with his back facing her, crossed arms and staring at the roaring fire. They were in the library, and the only two at that. Azula had gone off with Mai some time ago.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"The _Avatar_," said Zuko, sneering the title. "So he's alive. Big deal. He's a kid. He can't help us end this stupid war."

"We're all kids," said Katara, frowning.

"I'm fifteen," snapped Zuko. "I'm not a child."

He was right, Katara supposed. He certainly didn't _look_ like a child. He had filled out, grown a bit taller. His voice was deeper—though this change happened awhile ago. But the way he held himself…it was different. It reminded Katara more of Lu Ten, and less of the whining boy she had met over five years ago.

"Don't you ever just…I don't know. Stop being a prince for a second?" She had been giving this a lot of thought since she had met Aang. Aang, who seemed so lively and so ready for any amount of fun thrown in his direction. Whereas Zuko and even Azula took everything so seriously. The only time Azula lightened up was around Mai and Ty Lee. But Zuko…Katara thought his only friend—only real friend—was Lu Ten. And he was so much older, it was hard for them to ever actually "play" anything. Even when they were younger.

Zuko turned to face her, eyes incredulous. "_Stop_ being a prince? Katara I can't just stop being what I am."

"I know that, but don't you want to have fun sometimes?"

"Fun." His tone was blank.

"Yeah, you know…" Katara bit her lip, scrambling for ideas. "Do something spontaneous. Eat so much candy you get sick, go to a festival, build a sand castle. Something. _Anything_ that makes you smile."

"Those things make you smile?"

"Sometimes." Katara shrugged. "But you…you never smile. Not since—" She cut off, looking alarmed, and glanced at him.

Zuko raised a brow. "Since?"

"Nothing," said Katara hastily. She began stacking her maps and books. "Let's just say I don't remember the last time I saw you smile."

"I didn't realize you cared so much for my happiness."

"I don't," Katara told him quickly. "I mean…I'm not saying I don't _not_ care…at all, but it's not something I bother with. It's…" She clamped her mouth shut. "It's not my business or problem."

His lips turned up slightly in the corners and a look of amusement fell across his face, making his scar look less frightening. "Sometimes you make me smile. Like right now."

She had already risen, books and maps in hand, when she turned back to face him, stunned. "I do? Why?"

"Because you get so worked up over the stupidest things."

Katara scowled. "Thanks. I'm glad you get enjoyment out of it."

Zuko's playful demeanor suddenly vanished. "But you annoy me more than you ever make me smile. Keep that in mind."

"Well you annoy me more so it doesn't even matter!" Katara bit back. She turned and marched toward the door, calling out over her shoulder, "And to think I was starting to think that _maybe_ you weren't so terrible…hah!"

"Terrible?" When Zuko moved, he moved _fast_. In a second he was between her and the door, blocking her exit. "You think I've been terrible? You've never even seen terrible, Katara."

"Really? Because you've just been _s-o-o-o completely_ welcoming on my part," she mocked, gesturing wildly with her free hand. "You've hated me from the moment I set foot in this ridiculously large palace!"

"I didn't hate you…I've never hated you!"

Katara stared at him. "You…you don't hate me?" Her voice was smaller than usual.

"YES! No—I don't know!" Zuko flung his hands in the air, looking frustrated. "I don't know what to think of you."

"Well…" Katara felt her lips smacking together, trying to come up with a comeback. "I don't know what to think of you either."

"Good."

"Great."

"See you tomorrow." Zuko flung open the door before she could respond and bound down the corridor, stomping his boots against the floor loudly with every step he took.

The next morning when Katara went to bending lessons, she was greeted with somewhat of a surprise. Aang was there, of course. But so were Azula and Zuko. Furthermore, Lu Ten, Ursa, Iroh and a group of individuals Katara had never seen before. They were older, probably around Iroh's age, and wore long burgundy robes over heavy armor.

"Good morning," greeted the Fire Lady, smiling at Katara.

"What's going on?" Katara didn't bother hiding her curiosity. Typically she practiced with Aang and sometimes Iroh. Azula had her own private mentors and teachers, and Zuko usually practiced with Lu Ten. Something was definitely going on here.

"The Headmistress and Headmaster from Azula and Zuko's schools are interested in a progress report for the summer," said Ursa. Katara could tell the Fire Lady didn't seem keen on this idea, or agree with it. "Now that they're older, that is. I thought you and Aang could join in if you liked."

Bend…against Azula and Zuko? That didn't sound like a good idea at all.

"Well…" Katara looked to Aang. He seemed hesitant, but clearly okay with whatever her decision might be. Azula didn't seem to care either way—why should she? And Zuko…Zuko's smug grin was enough to make Katara's decision.

"We'll do it."

* * *

_Well_, Katara thought, _this was a stupid idea_.

The four were spread out in the gardens, each cowering or hiding behind whatever they could find shelter with. The object, they had been told, was to get to the other side of the garden and retrieve the small white flag and bring it back. The problem was that Lu Ten was guarding the flag. And he was a very good bender.

Katara had never really appreciated just how large the gardens were, having normally been in a corner or secluded spot. But looking at it now…well, getting to the other side wouldn't be easy. Especially since Aang, Zuko and Azula were out there too. And the rules were to fight off anyone who came near you or posed a threat. So far, only Aang had made a few moves—but was quickly thrown back by Azula's fire.

Which for the record was blue.

_Blue fire. _

Katara shuddered. She was surprised Azula hadn't made a move for the flag yet, but knowing her, she'd wait until the opportune moment to strike. She was that sneaky and that conniving that most likely she'd get the flag without Lu Ten even knowing.

_No sense waiting around_, Katara thought. _Get going_.

With a final breath, she lunged from behind a tree and out into the opening. No sooner had she taken two steps, did a blast of fire roar her way. She ducked, pulling water to her aid from the barrel Iroh had set out. She made a shield, deflecting the fire. But the impact was strong, and she dug her toes into the ground and slid backward a few paces.

The fire died and Katara started to spring, dodging more blasts of fire. She couldn't even get her bearings to know where the fire came _from_, but kept moving toward the end of the garden. Something blurred in her peripheral vision, and then Azula was there. The princess kicked swiftly in the air, and blue fire soared toward Katara. It knocked her backward, her water not strong enough to hold it back.

Azula smirked and ran past, a crimson blur in the sunlight.

There was a whooshing sound, and then Aang was there, staff in hand. He whipped it around, sending Azula flying backward. But Azula wasn't thrown off that quickly, and rolled out of a backward flip and onto her toes. She glanced up, gold eyes gleaming. Aang flipped open his staff—making a glider, to everyone's astonishment—and soared past them toward Lu Ten.

Azula snarled and ran toward the palace. Katara stared in wonder before following after her. Where was Zuko?

For a moment, Katara thought Azula was going to run into the palace walls, but then she did the impossible, and ran _up_ the wall. She kicked off it, flinging herself in the air. A blast of fire released from her hands, flying toward Aang.

Now Katara was moving, and before the fire reached the Avatar, she launched a wave of water and deflected it.

"Now we're talking!" shouted Lu Ten. He looked anxious and excited, falling back into a stance.

Azula landed on her feet perfectly—Aang now back on the ground—and faced Katara with a look of betrayal. Well, what did she expect? There were no teams here. Faster than Katara had ever seen, Azula sent a wave of fire in her direction.

The heat reached her first, and instead of using her water she reacted in her first instinct and covered her face. But before the fire did any damage, a blast of orange/gold fire sliced right through it. Zuko sprung from a tree and landed in front of Azula.

Their eyes met briefly before they began circling one another like two well-trained predators. For a moment, Katara could only watch. Azula sent blow after blow at Zuko, who in turn held his own, but was slowly being deflected backward. His blasts were strong, but Azula's were more precise and she fired them off too quickly. But the two moved in sync, like they were performing some sort of ritual dance. Gold and blue met, and it wasn't until Aang shouted something did it snap Katara out of her daze.

She pivoted and ran toward Lu Ten, knowing the prince and princess would be too engaged in their own battle. But the older prince was waiting and launched a powerful blow in her direction.

Katara stumbled, gathering herself. She twisted her wrists and lashed two water whips at Lu Ten. He deflected them easily, as well as the ones Aang was sending. Azula and Zuko were still battling, but it was obvious who was losing. And to Katara's surprise, it was Azula.

Somehow, miraculously, Zuko was pushing Azula back. Maybe it was his size, or his strength, but he definitely had the advantage.

Lu Ten moved swiftly, and aimed a fire blast toward Aang. The Avatar was turned, so the blast caught him off guard. But his hands went up, and before the fire actually touched him—it engulfed him. His arms were outstretched wide and Lu Ten's fire suddenly became _Aang's fire_. He moved his hands, creating a large and uncontrollable ring of fire.

But Katara was too close. It all happened so fast.

She cried out and turned and—her eyes connected with Zuko's. It was like being caught in the eye of a storm. Time seemed to freeze, and for a moment Katara could only see gold. Deep, frozen, liquid gold.

She covered her face out of instinct, and Zuko stared, arms motionless in the air.

But that moment of hesitation was enough. The fire hit Katara's shielding arms, sending her to the ground, just as Azula sent her final blow at Zuko. He was too caught off guard to block it, and this time it was her boot instead of fire. His face took the full impact, knocking him straight to the ground.

Katara was only vaguely aware of the pain in her arms, and Lu Ten at her side. Her eyes were still locked on Zuko, as both of them lay on the ground some twenty feet apart. It was one of the most surreal moments in her life, and the loud ringing in her ears wasn't helping. And all she could do was stare at the prince, and he stared back just as levelly.

What it meant, was something Katara didn't know. It was just...staring. No emotion, no care, no thought.

And no smiles.

* * *

**A/N: Well, THAT was not easy to write. Battles and fights are not my strong points so I apologize now for the blahness about it. Hope you still liked the chapter regardless. And Aang is alive..yay! lol Fyi, Katara is now 13 in this chapter. (In case you weren't sure)**


	6. Kingdom Dance

**A/N: I apologize for the wait. Since it's been ridiculously too long, I made this chapter extra long. =) Hope you like it! P.S. if anyone is interested in making a youtube trailer for this story, PM me!**

* * *

"And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you." - _You and Me_, Lifehouse

**Chapter 6 - Kingdom Dance**

So it only took Katara getting her hands nearly burnt off to figure out she could heal. No big deal. After Aang had redirected Lu Ten's fire accidently at her, chaos had broken loose. Katara wasn't really sure what happened—it had all been a blur. Somehow amongst the chaos she had gotten her hands on water. It had turned a bright blue, glowing as brightly as the moon. And she had known what to do. Something inside her had _told_ her what to do. It was strange but in no time at all her hands healed.

Perfectly normal. Like there had never been any fire at all.

General Iroh had explained the properties of healing—because really, the man knew _everything_ about every element—and apparently Katara was one of the rare Waterbenders that could heal. There was a small group of others in the Fire Nation who had agreed to lend their 'services' to hurt soldiers and live in Caldera City. Why these Waterbenders chose to live in the Fire Nation, Katara didn't know.

Regardless of their private lives, they offered to teach Katara more about her abilities. A master was among them, an elderly woman named Kami, and she took Katara personally under her wing. So for the next two years, Katara worked on her healing. She practiced during her lessons at the Fire Nation and even back at home. Sokka was impressed, particularly when he got a nasty cut he had received on a hunting trip. Katara wasn't a master by any means but she was getting pretty good.

And so was Aang.

"I forgot to tell you I found an Earthbending teacher," he said, dropping his water octopus form. They were practicing in the gardens of the Royal Palace, Katara's usual favorite place to bend. "I start in a week."

"Who is he? Or she?" asked Katara. Aang had gone back to the South Pole with her to continue their training but also came with her to the Fire Nation during the summers. He didn't seem to have healing abilities, but it was still good sparing practice. It was a relief to her, though. It was like having another brother—one that she got to see year round.

Eventually he'd have to leave, he was the Avatar after all, but they'd deal with that when the time came. He had no family though, no real place he could call home. Katara didn't like thinking about it.

"Some girl General Iroh encountered in the Earth Kingdom," said Aang. "Some Earthbender runaway. And I guess he's bringing her back…I got his letter earlier this morning."

Katara frowned. She hadn't heard of this new bit of information. Not that she was important enough, at least in the eyes of the Fire Nation, but Iroh could have still told her. Zuko wouldn't have, of course. She hadn't seen either of them however in over a year.

They had sailed away on a ship to help make peace with some of the smaller Earth Kingdom villages. The war between both nations was still ongoing, but it wasn't as if both sides were fighting across each other in a single battlefield. Katara wasn't informed of such information specifically but from what she gathered, most of the war was taking place on Earth Kingdom shores and out in the sea—ideal for Waterbenders if they got involved. Katara, a girl from the South Pole, and Zuko's future marriage was enough for Iroh to press this advantage to some of the Earth Kingdom officials.

Thinking of war made her head hurt. She allowed her mind to drift back toward more pleasant topics. "So it's a _she_, huh?" she asked. "I bet she won't be as good of a teacher as me."

"Probably not." Aang laughed, sending a jet wave in her direction. "Think fast!"

Katara deflected it with ease and smiled. "Lesson one: Don't teach the teacher, Aang."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Did you know tomorrow is the Fire Festival? I've never been to one before."

"Yeah well, I doubt I'll get to go." Katara huffed and shot the water back into the fountain, ending their lesson.

"Why?" asked Aang, frowning. "Shouldn't princesses get to do what they want?"

"She's not a princess yet." The new voice was sly and smooth. Azula slid out from the shadows of the trees, hands behind her back as she strode forward with that deadly grace of hers. Her gold eyes gleamed with the prospect of surprising her peers by her sudden appearance. "There are other matters of more importance than _festivals_."

"Yes, like fancy dinner parties," said Katara, glaring. "I can't wait."

Azula's eyes flashed. "Uncle Iroh and Zuko arrive tomorrow with important guests. It is imperative you are present. Someday you'll help rule this country, Katara, whether I like it or not. It is the highest honor you could ever wish to have."

"Then maybe you should rule it, then."

That might have crossed the line. It was no secret Azula was enraged that Zuko got to go with Iroh and she had to stay here. The fact that Zuko was the heir to the throne was the sole reason he was allowed to go—that and he was of age. But throwing it in her face, the fact that she can't rule the country even if she wanted to—unless Zuko died, of course—was probably going too far.

Poised as always, Azula shrugged and examined her nails. "It's not my place to sit behind walls while everyone else risks their lives and receives all the glory." She looked back up and smiled cruelly. "I'll leave that to Zuzu."

She turned pointedly and strolled toward the heavy doors, pausing just before reaching them and turning her head slightly over her shoulder and calling,

"I hope you are prepared, _princess_."

* * *

"Why did I ever agree to this?"

"Because if you are to be a princess of the Fire Nation, failure is not an option."

Katara's aching head seemed to magnify and she rubbed her temples. "We're talking about names, Azula, not fighting a battle in war."

"All the same." Azula circled Katara, arms behind her back and a calculating expression on her face. "We are meeting with several generals and nobles from the Earth Kingdom tonight at the banquet. If all goes well, this war might be over sooner than we anticipated."

Again, Katara was only reminded mentally that the princess that stood before her was fifteen years old. The way she talked made it sound like she was a young general. It had taken all of Katara's strength to ask Azula what she meant by _I hope you are prepared_. As it turns out, Katara was expected, according to Azula, to know the names of all the attending guests tonight—the ones from the Earth Kingdom which had arrived a few ago with Iroh and Zuko that is.

"And my knowing of their names will somehow stop the war," said Katara stonily.

"Well, no." Azula's lips turned up in a smirk. "But it will reassure the Earth Kingdom we most certainly are allying with the peasants."

Katara glared. "Don't call my people _peasants_, Azula."

"Forgive her, Katara, she knows not of such mundane things as manners."

Both girls turned to find Lu Ten lounging against the door frame. His black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and he wore his traditional black and crimson armor. As always, he was smiling broadly.

"You are intruding on a very important manner," said Azula, crossing her arms. She cast an icy look at Katara. "Well, keep going."

Katara glanced down at the stack of parchment. It was a painted photo of a man with thick side burns and a long goatee. His eyes were beady and grey. Thin lips were pressed together tightly, no smile. But the goatee looked familiar. "General Mazu?"

"Incorrect." Azula circled her. "Next."

"Hold on a second." Lu Ten stepped into the room. "You can't teach her like that. At least tell her who he really is. so she'll learn from her mistake."

"Do not order me around," Azula snapped. Her eyes were gleaming.

"Not an order," Lu Ten disagreed, holding up his hands in a defensive manner, "just a suggestion."

"Take your suggestions to someone who cares."

"Katara cares I bet," he said. "I'm sure she'd like to actually learn something from your lesson."

"_Fine_," Azula scoffed. She looked slightly enraged, yet trying very carefully to hold her composure. "Make a fool of yourself tonight, Katara. See if I care." She strode from the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Katara cringed at the noise. "What's her deal?"

"She's always like this." Lu Ten shrugged. "Probably because tonight is important."

"So I hear," Katara grumbled. "I thought my acceptance was enough threaten the Earth Kingdom and end the war."

Lu Ten seemed to read her unsaid statement and he laughed. "You thought you could get out of marrying my cousin? That the war would end years before so the marriage would be pointless?"

"Maybe," Katara answered, crossing her arms.

"Wars don't end overnight, Katara," he said softly. "It's a long process, especially one that's gone on so long."

Deep down, she knew this. She knew she still had to marry the prince. And honestly, she had learned to actually accept the Fire Nation. It wasn't home, it might never be, but she didn't hate it. She didn't hate Lu Ten—or Iroh—or Ty Lee or her other friends. Azula for the most part wasn't _so terrible_ all the time. And Zuko? He wasn't the monster she had made him out to be. No, she didn't hate him but she most certainly didn't love him. That's what bothered Katara most about the whole thing. It wasn't living in another nation or receiving a royal title, but the fact that she had no choice in the matter. It may be tradition for the tribe of the South Pole, but it as one she hated. She wanted to marry someone because she loved him, because she couldn't live without him—not for political reasons.

"Let's just practice the names then," said Katara, sighing. "I don't want to look like a petty suitor who doesn't know the real reason she was chosen for marriage."

* * *

The ball room was, as Katara expected, extravagant. And crowded. Very, very crowded. There was wall to wall people mingling and gathering, round tables scattered around the room currently abandoned. The social aspect of greeting everyone seemed to proceed the dinner in almost every Fire Nation event or banquet, Katara noticed. She hated this part most, because honestly she had no idea who she should be talking to. She wasn't blind by the war but she didn't know enough about it, like Azula or Zuko or Lu Ten, to carry on a conversation with a general or noble.

Tonight however, Katara was feeling a little more comfortable. Aang was here—and yes, he was gaining a lot of attention from everyone in the room—and so was someone she had not expected to see: Toph.

"_You're_ seriously teaching Aang?" Katara asked for what felt like the hundredth time. "I had no idea you were an Earthbender."

"It's because I'm blind," said Toph. She looked less like the prim little rich girl and more like well, a young warrior. "No one expects a blind girl to be able to bend, much less be good at it."

"I'm sorry," said Katara, placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did," said Toph, "and it's okay. I can tell your concern is genuine."

"What do you mean you can _tell_?"

"I may be blind, but I can still feel the vibrations of those around me," said Toph. She wore open shoes and wriggled her toes against the floor. "I can feel the mood, and I can tell when I'm being lied to."

"That's a pretty good advantage." Katara's eyes scanned the room and landed on Aang. He seemed to be telling a story to a group of kids, his arms gesturing wildly as he spoke. "Aang's a good student but he gets down on himself. Don't be too hard on him, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," said Toph. Katara could hear her rolling eyes in her voice.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

Katara bit her lip. The question had come unwanted from her mouth. It was something she had wondered but at the same time, knew it wasn't something she should ask. Curiosity however always seemed to blind her common sense. "Why did you run away?" she clarified.

Toph gave a tiny shrug. "I couldn't be myself—my parents couldn't accept that I loved Earthbending, that I was good, wanted to do something productive with it."

"But it's your home."

"I don't think home is about where you are," said Toph, "but instead about who you're with."

Katara smiled slyly. "Sounds like something Iroh would say."

"He probably did. Pops told me some wicked stories on the way here." Toph picked something out of her teeth and spit it on the floor. A few nearby nobles turned up their noses at her and scurried away. Katara wanted to commend on Iroh's apparent, and silly, nickname, but Toph's next comment silenced her. "Where's your prince, anyway?"

"H-h-he's not my prince," said Katara, voice shaking slightly. "Not like that. It's not like that."

"You are marrying him so how is it, then?"

Katara opened her mouth—but no words come out. Her eyes had just found him across the room, seeing him for the first time in nearly two years. The ballroom had been so crowded that she hadn't seen him at all tonight. But staring at him now, it was almost like looking at a stranger. When Katara had seen him last, he had been fifteen years old, the age she is now. He was at that awkward age of development, voice cracking a little, and body starting to fill out. Zuko had always been built well because of his excessive Firebending, but now—Katara couldn't stop staring at him.

He wore his traditional royal armor, black and crimson and gold. The armor made him look broad and tall, much more like a man than a young boy. His hair was a little longer, pieces falling into his eyes, and still messy. Angular cheekbones, strong jaw, the way he held himself while talking to a group of generals, the way his gold eyes gleamed—he looked like a prince.

"Found him, did you?"

Katara blinked. "What?"

"You found Prince Zuko," Toph clarified. "That, or some other male in the room that made your heart race."

Now Katara was back to her senses. "That's ridiculous! Zuko does _not_ make my heart race. At least not in a pleasant way." She stormed off in anger, but was still able to catch the Earthbender's gloating voice,

"I can tell you're lying…!"

"Ugh!" Katara moved through the crowd and threw herself into an empty chair. A band of musicians were setting up severeal feet away, preparing for the night. Dancing before dinner made no sense to her at all, but neither did anything else that had happened tonight. What was wrong with her? She had seen Zuko dozens of times, what was so different now?

It wasn't like the stories where the girl and boy suddenly saw the other in new light and fell in love—or when the girl suddenly with one look realized her love for the boy. It wasn't like that at all. Zuko had always been attractive, scar or no scar—that wasn't questionable. But…he had been young, so that attractiveness was held differently than it was now. Katara was fifteen, at the age where she started noticing boys a little differently. Lu Ten, for example, had always made her blush. She had concluded that it had been the case because he was older.

And now, while Zuko was still only two years older, he somehow seemed much, much older than her. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen him in so long, that he looked different in her eyes. Was he more attractive? No, she didn't think so. He was still the same in that manner, only she was realizing it a bit more now. Or differently.

Katara shook her head. She was overanalyzing this too much and really didn't need to dive too far into _this_ type of thing. She needed to make another round through the room, introducing herself to the faces Lu Ten and Azula had showed her. She had done so already, and done well, according to Azula's nod, but it was probably time to go back to politics.

The band struck a note and soon a musical tune echoed in the room. The guests started clapping, moving away toward the center of the room and clearing a space. It was a pleasant sort of song, one that made you want to get on your feet. Flutes and chimes played against the light drumming and violins.

The guests began taking their places on the floor—men standing across from the women. Katara had studied the dances of the Fire Nation, and briefly wondered which one was appropriate for this song. Dancing was one of the things she loved doing, but most certainly not in front of a bunch of people. A pretty Fire Nation girl, probably a few years younger than Katara, pulled Aang onto the floor.

Katara smiled and began moving toward the edge of the room, wanting to watch whatever dance was going to ensue. She slid past several Earth Kingdom nobles-and halted when Zuko came around a pillar, Azula close behind. Their eyes met briefly, and something passed between them. Should she say something? _Hello, it's been awhile, hasn't it?_ Or, _how was your trip?_ Nothing of the sort was coming to mind, though. She hoped her face condoned a silent greeting. She couldn't be sure though because Zuko's expression went blank and he turned to his approaching cousin.

"This is such a waste of time," he said.

"What is?" Katara asked. Her lips turned up slightly. The shock of seeing him passed. "Don't you dance, Zuko?"

"Not if I can help it."

"I thought princes and princesses had to do these types of things."

Azula made an amused sound and Katara looked at her. While Katara wore a long, willowy gold gown and let her hair fall loosely down her back, Azula wore armor like her brother, hair pulled up and out of her face. Growing up and hearing stories of princesses trapped in towers, Katara had a mental image of what they should look like—Azula didn't fit that picture at all.

"The Kingdom Dance is about to start," said Lu Ten. "And I daresay you look too lovely to sit this dance out, Katara."

Her eyes widened at his insinuation and she blushed. "Oh, I co—"

"May I have this dance, my fair lady?" He asked, giving a gallant bow and extending his hand. Katara couldn't help but laugh at the dramatics of it all.

"She doesn't know this dance," said Zuko, a warning in his voice.

"Don't presume to know what I do and do not know," Katara snapped back at him, Lu Ten's formality rubbing off on her voice. She bent over, sliding off the uncomfortable shoes Lady Cho had given her, and shoved them at Zuko. The look on his face was worth any punishment she might receive later. She turned back to Lu Ten. "I accept, _my prince_."

He led her onto the center of the floor, and the crowd began murmuring. Suddenly her boldness seemed to diminish.

"_Do_ you know this dance?" Lu Ten whispered in her ear.

"I think so," she said, a bit uncertainly. Did she know this dance? She hoped so. The music fell into a calming melody, and it was too late to back out now. She stepped into place between two women who were staring at her incredulously.

Lu Ten stepped back, and the dance began. He kept hold of her hand and bowed. A peripheral glance told her to do the same, and she did. He stepped back—she mirrored him. Side step left, step forward, step right, and back. The smile on his face told her she was right. They each lifted a hand, palm to palm and walked around the other. It was a formal dance, with turns and bows and steps. Katara thought it reminded her a little of bending, the way they mirrored each others' movements.

The music picked up, and so did their moves. Katara twirled and spun, letting the world around her fade away. She laughed, following Lu Ten's lead until they were split through the crowd. She weaved through the other men, arms catching and moving. She and Aang locked arms, grins on both of their faces. Everyone seemed to change partners, and soon Katara lost track of her own partner in the crowd.

* * *

Zuko watched Katara and Lu Ten from the side of the room with an incredulous look on his face. Azula, at his side, was laughing. She sounded like she had been laughing for awhile, but only now did it register to his ears. He shot her an angry glare.

"My, my, Prince Zuko—rendered speechless by a peasant," she mocked. "And what a fine servant you make." She indicated Katara's shoes, which he was still holding, albeit a little dejectedly. His arms hadn't really moved from the awkward position they had been forced into by her abrupt departure.

He practically slammed the shoes on the ground and snarled, "_What is she doing?_"

Azula registered his tone and ceased her laughter, taking the moment to survey his expression. "Well you know how I hate to state the obvious Zuko, but she appears to be dancing."

"I know what she's doing!" he snapped. "I mean, why?"

"Why not?" Azula narrowed her eyes. "She was asked. Does it bother you, Zuko?"

He ripped his gaze away from Katara and back to his sister. "What?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me." He looked away from her, focusing back to the dance floor. "But not in the way you think."

"And what way do I think?"

Zuko snorted. "That will remain a mystery."

Azula was saying something under her breath but Zuko ignored her, focusing on the voices of those around him. Almost everyone in the room knew who she was, knew that she was from the Southern Water Tribe and was the Fire Prince's betrothal. The said prince, of course, was _not_ Lu Ten, so the commotion of their dancing was carried throughout the entire room. Not to mention they were dancing close. _Very_ close. This made a strange feeling stir within him and he did not want to spend much time thinking about _that_ kind of emotion or what it meant, so without much thought he broke off into a stride, onto the dance floor.

* * *

Katara had no idea Aang was such a great dancer, and he seemed to dominate the floor. He somehow knew this dance, which amazed everyone even more. The band sped up the music, indicating the climax of the song, nearing the end of the dance, and Katara saw Lu Ten twirling various giggly girls. She smiled, weaving through Aang and other men, and reached out an arm for him—and was grabbed, rather harshly, by someone else. The eyes that met hers were recognizable anywhere.

Zuko.

Katara was sure had he not grabbed her waist and spun her, she might have tipped over, because her body seemed to seize up. But his hold was strong and balanced, and she didn't fall. They fell into a stance, and it was like bending again, but with much more intensity. The ballroom somehow seemed smaller. Katara wasn't blind to the heavy stares from around her.

She moved, and when she did, Zuko followed her action. Something about his steps felt more powerful than Lu Ten's had, more like a predator hunting its prey. There was also a sort of challenge to his every step, one that illuminated his entire being. Katara lifted her chin, not daring to be shown up, sweeping to the left, arm held out, and the two circled each other again. Normally dancing brought her happiness, as she had been having so far with Lu Ten and the others in the room, but now she felt like maybe, based on the way Zuko was moving and the intensity of his eyes, she should be fighting?

Something was brewing behind his façade, something contagious that made her scowl at him. But then he pulled her close, so close her breath hitched. She tried not to flush at their sudden proximity.

"What are you doing?" she asked, still breathless.

"_You are betrothed_," Zuko hissed at her, a sort of fueling fire burning in his eyes. So he was angry. "You're not supposed to be flirting with anyone but me."

"But, I wasn—" Katara stopped moving, mid dance, and stared at him. "You have no right to order me around!"

"I have _every_ right." He fixated her with a dark glare.

Katara had to draw a deep breath, the dancing and her sudden anger knocking the air from her lungs. "You are so incredibly selfish—such a typical _prince_! You think everything belongs to you, don't you? That the world belongs to you! Well guess what, it doesn't! And neither do I!"

Without another word she stormed off, just as the music ended, and into the mass of the crowd.

Zuko stared after her, ignoring everyone else who seemed to be staring at him, before deciding he wasn't going to go after her. Shouting at him in _his own home_, during a banquet in front of a hundred people, was enough mortification to last a lifetime. Azula now had ammunition for the next several years, if she had been watching, and knowing her, that was most likely the case.

He scoffed loudly, clutching his fists, and moved through the crowd, knocking anyone over who stood in his way. For the briefest of moments he pushed aside the point of tonight, of the war and tying alliance, of the guests he had invited specifically, but let his mind drift in the direction of an irritated teenager. How dare she—that wretched Waterbender peasant. How dare she walk out on him like that!

Still half snarling, Zuko turned toward the direction of the balcony and saw Lu Ten was waiting for him, lounged against one of the pillars. He wore a funny look on his face, which only fueled Zuko's anger more.

"What are you smiling at?" he growled.

"You actually like her, don't you?" Lu Ten looked highly amused and not at all put out by his cousin's attitude.

"I'd like her better if she behaved like proper _royalty_," Zuko gritted. He glared at his cousin, as though he were responsible for such behavior. "Did you see the way she was flirting with you and every other male in this room? Stop smiling like that!"

Lu Ten chuckled. "She wasn't flirting with me, Zuko, or anyone else for the matter." Zuko said nothing, exhaling steam and staring stonily toward the ballroom's doors. "She looked very pretty tonight."

Zuko shrugged carelessly. "I didn't really pay attention."

"Yes you did," said Lu Ten. "And I watched you watching her. More interestingly, I thought you didn't dance."

"I said not if I can help it," Zuko corrected. He turned and vanished into the crowd just as Lu Ten broke out into a smug grin.

* * *

**A/N: So as I was writing this chapter and particularly the dancing, I thought of the movie Tangled and the song that plays when Rapunzel and Flynn are at the festival. It's called the Kingdom Dance, hence why this chapter is named the same. ;) Anyway, hope you liked it. I'm going to estimate this story has about 3-5 more chapters and that's it! =) Reviews are always appreciated; thanks for reading!**


	7. Queen of Water

**A/N: Thanks for waiting guys. This chapter is loosely inspired by The Beach-because really, I had to write a chapter at Ember Island. ) It also takes place almost two months after the last chapter. So Katara is still 15, Zuko 17, at the end of her summer visit. Enjoy!**

* * *

"The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue." - _Decode_, Paramore

**Chapter 7 - Queen of Water**

"This is so exciting!" Ty Lee squealed. "Ember Island for an entire weekend with all my friends."

"I can't believe our mother sent us on a forced vacation." Zuko's harsh voice cut through the humid air. He crossed his arms and glared out over the ocean. "There's a war still going on and we're supposed to what, play in the sand?"

Katara tried to mentally picture Zuko, at any age, playing in sand, and couldn't, and started to laugh at the thought. He shot her an icy look and she bit her lip until she tasted blood. "Sorry, I just don't see why you're making it a big deal," she said to him.

"You just want to go to the beach," Zuko argued.

"So what if I do?" Katara stood, moving toward the edge of the small ship. "I've only been to Ember Island to go to the theater. We've never actually stayed longer than a day and well—" She shrugged. "We don't have beaches at the South Pole."

"Things must be getting really serious if they're sending us all away," said Azula. She stood at the edge of the rail, arms behind her back, staring out over the water.

"Can't be that serious or they'd make me stay behind," Lu Ten added. He looked amused at the whole situation, lounging against the rail.

"Maybe you're not as important as you think." Katara gave him a toothy grin. "You're stuck with babysitting duty."

"At least we'll get to see the Fire Festival," Aang piped in happily. "I missed the last one."

"Don't get too excited, Twinkletoes," said Toph, waving a hand lazily in his direction from her spot on the floor. "This is strictly a training weekend for you."

Aang groaned.

When the ship finally made port, the group was greeted with two identical old ladies. Their skin was leathery, sagging and overlapping. They both wore matching beach outfits, all pink, and ridiculously large hats. They stood inhumanly still as the group approached.

"Welcome to Ember Island," they chorused together.

"We will show you to the royal quarters," one of them said.

"—Where you will be staying for the weekend," the other added.

Toph whispered something under her breath and followed behind Azula, the rest of the group trailing after. Katara stared after them for second before a nudge from behind snapped her into her senses. Zuko brushed past her and hesitated, turning around.

"Coming?" he asked.

"Who are those ladies?" Katara asked, reaching down and attempting to grab hold of her heavy satchel with difficulty. Honestly, she should have never let Ty Lee pack her things to begin with.

"Li and Lo," Zuko answered. He walked over and batted her hands away, wordlessly swinging her satchel over his shoulder with ease. "Azula's mentors."

"Mentors?"

"Firebending instructors," Zuko clarified. "The ones who work with her when she's not at school."

Katara followed him, staring after Li and Lo in bewilderment. She was sure she'd never seen two least likely Firebenders in her life. "They know how to Firebend?"

"I don't know," Zuko replied. "I've never been around for Azula's lessons. But it doesn't really matter if they can or not."

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a sidelong glance, the corners of his mouth itching into a smirk. "Look at you—you learned most of your Waterbending from Firebenders. As long as you know the proper techniques, you can teach them."

He had a point.

The Fire Lady's royal estate was larger than Katara expected. A large stone courtyard resting in the middle of an enormous house that overlooked the ocean. The familiar smell of sweetness and salt filtered the air, a sort of warm spice Katara was learning to associate with the Fire Nation.

She and Zuko were the last to arrive inside the house, and Lu Ten informed them that since they were indeed last, they got last choice in rooms. Katara didn't really care where she slept and had a feeling Zuko would get whatever room he wanted anyway.

"You can stay with me, Sugar Queen," Toph called, poking her head out from a door in one of the hallways. "There are two beds in this room."

Katara nodded and turned, prepared to grab her belongings from Zuko, but he simply carried them silently to her room and dropped the satchel on one of the beds. He nodded once, dismissing himself, and exited the room.

_That was…nice of him. _

"Is this your first time going to a beach?" Katara asked, rummaging through her belongings.

"Yeah, and I already hate it," said Toph, throwing herself on her bed and resting her hands behind her head.

Katara turned. "Why?"

"The sand—it makes it harder for me to _see_, since it's so shifty."

"Maybe it won't be so bad once you get used to it," Katara offered, shrugging. "Besides, it's my birthday in two days and I won't let you sulk up in here and miss all the fun."

"Joy," Toph drawled, throwing a pillow over her face.

* * *

Later in the day, Lu Ten led them toward what he claimed the "life" of the beach, away from the private area that was strictly for the Fire Nation royalty. This part of the beach was crowded, packed with teenagers and families. Blankets and umbrellas scattered the sand, small children building sand castles and teens playing some game with a ball and a net. The ocean was full of people too—some doing what Katara thought was surfing on the water, if that was possible.

Ty Lee cartwheel through the sand, gaining the attention of almost every male specimen on the beach. She found a large open area and signaled for everyone to follow.

"So much for laying low," Katara murmured.

"She's really pretty, isn't she?" Toph asked, inclining her head in Ty Lee's direction.

Katara glanced at Ty Lee in her tight white two-piece as she instructed a random guy laying down her towel. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a braid, her grey eyes large and inviting. She was curvy and fit, her toned muscles perfectly sculpted. She smiled at her helper, the guy who laid down the towel, a smile that reflected the sun with its brightness.

"Yeah." Katara sighed. "Very."

Lu Ten shrugged off a shirt, revealing chiseled abs and cut arms that made Katara blush and glance away. "I'm going to get drinks," he announced, also gaining attention, but from a group of giggling girls that seemed to recognize him.

"Make it something strong," Toph called after him.

"Wanna get in the water, Toph?" Aang asked, seeming to appear out of thin air. He wore a simple pair of crimson trunks, his arrows completely exposed. If people hadn't been staring before, they certainly were now. And whispering. And pointing.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Toph waved a hand. "I'm already blinded by this sand."

"You're blind anyway," Zuko pointed out. He stood with his arms crossed next to Azula, both seeming to be surveying the beach.

"No, really?" Toph waved a hand in front of her face. "I didn't notice."

"Come on!" Aang pulled Toph to her feet before she could stop him. "You said I had the day off—let's go swimming."

"No!" Toph kicked at the sand and it sprayed against Aang, knocking him backwards.

"I thought you couldn't bend!" Aang exclaimed, spitting sand from his mouth.

"I'm not completely crippled from sand, you know." Toph crossed her arms.

"I'll go with you, Aang." Katara threw her towel and bag in the sand. "I want to learn how to do that." She pointed toward a group of kids surfing the waves.

"No." Azula's voice was commanding and her gaze was narrowed at a group of boys playing a game by the nets. "We're going to play kuia ball."

"Count me out," said Toph, plopping back down on the ground.

Azula's smile was piercing. "I already did." She snapped her attention to the rest of the group. "Avatar, you'll only draw attention to yourself. You stay—everyone else, let's go."

"But I don't know how to play," Katara bristled, throwing a _save me now_ look back at Aang and Toph as Ty Lee dragged her away.

"Lu Ten!" Azula called, ignoring the Waterbender, as her cousin approached with several small glasses filled with a pink colored liquid. "You're needed at the kuai net."

"But —"

"Now!"

Katara followed behind the princess, slightly terrified by her competitive nature. Whenever something drove Azula a certain direction, it was best to go with it rather than try to stop it. Lu Ten didn't seem as bothered by this behavior, but rather dropped off the drinks with Aang and Toph before hurrying over to them.

The boys at the kuai net paused their game, Azula demanding their attention by her mere presence. It was obvious they didn't know who she really was because they didn't bow, but they appeared to sense her importance and power.

"How about a game?" Azula asked, though it was a bit too demanding to constitute as an actual question. "Five against five."

The boy holding a dark red ball shrugged delicately and loose curls fell in waves across his forehead. He was very handsome, Katara thought. Angular cheekbones, striking gold eyes, rippled muscles and lean body. He stared at Azula for a moment, and then his eyes landed on Zuko. Recognition dawned on him, and his eyes widened.

"Aren't you all, royalty?" Murmurs broke through the court. Katara shifted uncomfortably, and the boy broke out into a lazy grin. "Should I bow to you, princess?"

He had a mouth on him, Katara thought. And was very stupid, playing with fire.

Azula smiled cruelly, not at all fazed by his snide remark. "You will bow once you accept your defeat."

"We'll see about that." The boy's grin grew. "We'll serve first."

"Excellent," Azula purred, just like the predator she was.

When she gathered everone in a small circle, Katara could barely get her words out fast enough,

"I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Relax," said Azula. "The rules are simple. You can only use your feet and you don't want the ball to hit the ground on our side." She threw a glance over her shoulder, eyeing the group of boys. "The skinny one favors his left ankle, probably a childhood injury. The large boy keeps turning his head completely when someone speaks to him, no doubt partial deafness in his right ear. Play to his weakness. Pretty boy isn't nearly as good as he thinks he is. He won't be able to stop your spike, Zuko."

Katara stared at her, unable to believe the princess could gather that much in so little time. When they broke from their circle, she took her place in the back row, wishing she had a little more instruction. Someone shouted her name and she glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the voices.

Aang and Toph, waving from the side of the court.

Past them was the group of kids in the water, surfing the waves. Katara longed to be in the water, to learn how to ride the waves. But instead she was stuck here, playing kuai ball, the hot sand scorching her feet.

_Ugh._

She turned just in time to see the handsome boy that had spoken to Azula throw up the ball without warning, and the game began.

* * *

"Just sit still."

"I can't! That stings!"

"If you sat still, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Well maybe if you had blocked the shot like you said you would, it wouldn't hurt at all!"

Zuko glared daggers and threw the damp towel in Katara's face. She shrieked, grabbed it firmly and threw it back at him with just as much force, nailing him in the chest. She was back at the house, sitting on the floor in the kitchen, with Zuko kneeling in front of her. They stared at each other coldly, scowling, both refusing to be the first to glance away.

"If you don't properly clean the burn, it'll never heal with your water," Zuko told her calmly, breathing hard through his nose.

"I know," Katara replied, begrudgingly. She threw him another menacing glare and snatched the towel, pressing it gently to her face. She winced. "I told you guys I didn't know how to play."

"You did fine." Zuko was still kneeling in front of her, and his breath was warm against her face. "You even scored a two points. And we won, so stop worrying about it."

"Yeah but I'm the only one who got nailed in the face." Katara shot him another glare, as though he was the one who had caused her pain.

"You're not the only one who's been nailed in the face."

Katara's anger faded and she immediately wished she could take back her words, realizing how petty and childish she sounded. So she had gotten hit with a ball in the face, while playing a game—who really cares? Zuko went to stand up but Katara's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down. He looked at her, startled.

"I'm sorry," she breathed in a rush. _For my behavior and for what I said_, she added in her head.

Zuko stared at her for a moment with a strange expression before he moved a hand to her face, the one that wasn't trapped in her hold. Ever so softly, so much softer than she thought him possible of, he brought the towel down from her face and ran a finger along her cheek, caressing the minor burn. Her cheek was scorching hot under his touch, and she briefly wondered if that was because of the injury or something else.

The sky was dark and the only light in the kitchen was a hanging lantern, catching the warm gold of Zuko's eyes. He looked dangerously illuminated by the light, a black and gold silhouette. For some reason Katara just realized he still wore no shirt, sweat dripping down his hardened muscles. His dark hair fell across his eyes, shielding most of his scar. His face was very, very close to hers. Katara swallowed, hard.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked, surprised and relieved her voice didn't shake.

"At the festival." Zuko drew back, his expression guarded again. He peered at Katara through his long lashes. "Want to go?"

"_With you?_" She sounded horrified, despite her own chagrin. Mentally, she banged her head against the wall.

"Yeah," Zuko drawled, rising to his feet. "And Lu Ten, and Azula, and everyone else that's there."

Katara laughed and let him pull her upward. "Let me finish cleaning this burn first."

Thirty minutes later, the two stepped into a crowded square at the heart of Ember Island. Candles and fire flickered around, illuminating a soft glow around the square. Small stands were crowded with customers, children running wildly around. An enormous fountain stood in the middle, white stone carved in the shape of a dragon, water squirting from its mouth like liquid fire. A man swallowed a sword, a clapping audience surrounding him. A woman dressed in heavy shawls and bangles danced across hot coals. Salt and savory smells wafted in the air, mixed with a touch of sweetness from the small food stands.

"Sokka would love this," Katara mused, eyeing a meat cart a few feet away. "I wish he was here."

"Maybe he'll surprise you for your birthday."

Katara was secretly impressed, and surprised, that Zuko remembered her birthday coming up. "I doubt it," she said. "We usually celebrate my birthday when I get back at the end of summer."

"But it's your sixteenth," Zuko pointed out. They started moving through the crowded square. "Isn't that a big deal in your culture?"

"It's the age girls are allowed to get married." Katara snorted. "I've already got that covered."

Zuko was silent for a moment, and Katara felt her face blush, though she wasn't sure why. She allowed herself to peek at him. He wore a long cloak, the hood covering his face, hiding his expression.

"Except we're not married yet." His voice was a deep, quiet sound against the music and loudness of the crowd.

"Not yet."

They walked awhile in silence, simply being tourists and taking in the festivities. No one recognized them, probably because Zuko's hood covered his scar, but for once he didn't seem to care. He wasn't even wearing his armor, but a dark maroon tunic. For a moment, Katara forgot he was a prince. He looked so ordinary, so normal, just like another teenager that didn't have to rule a country some day.

Later in the evening, Zuko bought them an enormous shank of meat, simply because Katara had burst out laughing when she saw it, saying Sokka would die for something so juicy. They managed to eat a little more than half, and Katara was already starting to feel sick.

"I can't eat anymore." She was in a fit of giggles. "I'm going to throw up."

"I thought you peasants ate like barbarians," Zuko teased, tossing the shank into a bin. But Katara wasn't listening, her eyes set on a game booth.

"Oh, look!" She pointed toward a small red tent. "Let's play. I'm good at this game."

"But —"

"Come on!" Katara grabbed Zuko by the wrist and tugged him toward the booth, silencing his protests.

The man at the booth glanced up and smiled warmly, his eyes the shade of honey. He wore a tiny hat that sat lazily on his head, patchy grey hair poking out. His beard was long and pointed, passing below the table and out of view.

"Ten bronze pieces, if you want to play," he said to them, a slow drawl to his voice. "You win, you get ten more. I win, you lose your ten."

Zuko frowned and pulled out his money, tossing ten bronze pieces onto the table that clanged against the wood. He looked at Katara pointedly. "You better win."

"Oh I will." She sat on the stool across from the dealer, eyes focused and ready. "I have a quick eye."

The man regarded her thoughtfully and held out a deck of cards. "Swords of Earth, Hearts of Fire, Cups of Water, and Diamonds of Air. Those are the cards we're playing with. Pick a card."

Katara reached for one in the middle. Zuko crossed his arms and watched silently from behind. She handed the chosen card to the dealer.

"Knight of Earth." The dealer placed it on the table, face up, and had her draw two more cards—the Knight of Fire, and the Four of Air. "Your card is the first one you chose, the Knight of Earth. Follow it wherever I move it, and you win."

Katara nodded, her eyes set on the Knight of Earth. The knight wore black armor, sheathing two silver swords. The man flipped the cards over and started to switch them around. His hands moved fast, faster than she anticipated for such an elder man. Her eyes darted back and forth, this way and that way, until her head nearly spun.

Finally, the man lifted his hands. "Now, my lady, point to your knight."

Katara lifted her hand, and then hesitated. _It was the middle one_, she thought. Right? Wait, maybe it was the one on the far left. Not the right, definitely not. With an aggravated sigh, she pointed toward the card on the left.

The man flipped the card over, and Katara's heart sank. It was the Knight of Fire.

She cursed under her breath when the man revealed the middle card as the Knight of Earth. "That was my initial guess," she mused.

"Never doubt your instincts," the man said wisely, pocketing Zuko's bronze pieces. "Your gut feeling is almost always the right one."

Katara nodded, still feeling a little put out, not really wanting to hear Zuko complain that she had lost his money. As though he didn't have enough to begin with…

"My turn." Zuko slid into her seat just as she stood up, tossing ten more bronze pieces on the table and looking determined.

"Of course," said the man, holding out the deck and letting Zuko draw out one, two, three cards. Katara peered over his shoulder and watched with interest.

"Ah, this should be simple," the man mused. "Three ladies. The Queen of Fire, the Queen of Water, and the Queen of Earth. You drew the Queen of Fire first—that's your card."

Zuko nodded once, eyes narrowed in concentration. The Queen of Fire was cloaked in wild flames, resting against a large red heart that nearly covered the entire card.

"Just follow the heart," the dealer instructed, flipping the cards over. He began sliding them around just like before, and Katara fought to keep her eyes on the right card. She was sure she lost it when the dealer drew his hands back.

"Now, son, which one is your queen?"

Zuko stared at the cards for a long moment, deep in thought. Then he raised a finger and tapped the card on the right.

"Are you sure?" the man asked.

Zuko nodded once and rose from his seat. "Positive." He left the booth before the man could turn over the card.

"Zuko!" Katara called after him, bewildered, unsure whether she should follow him or stay. Didn't he care about winning or losing the money? She turned back to the dealer. "Was he right?"

The man shrugged and pointed toward the upsidedown cards. "He seems to think so."

Katara flipped over the card on the right, the one Zuko had pointed to, expecting to see the Queen of Fire. She frowned.

It was the Queen of Water.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, totally made up those cards, lol. Just go with it. ;) Thank you for reading guys! Your reviews are always appreciated. Now to respond to a few reviews:**

**Cee-Waterbender: "It would be nice to hear from Zuko's pov if he thinks Katara has changed for the better, too."** - It would be nice, but I like the readers to go through the chapters with the main character-in this case, Katara. If she doesn't know what Zuko is thinking, the readers won't either. I find it a bit boring to know what both characters are thinking because in real life, it doesn't really work that way.

**: "i kinda feel like when katara goes back, her and aang should run away to try and save the world. and have zuko follow them."** - Haha there's an idea! But then I'd have to make this even longer! I'm already surpassing my intitial idea of five chapters. /fail

**LookMeInTheStars: "I am so glad that you are not rushing Zuko and Katara's relationship."** - Thank you! With their personalities, AU or not, I don't think you can rush the romance and make it realistic at the same time. That's what's most important to me-sticking as close to the characters as possible, given the "world" I placed them in. (And the rest of your review was so sweet and nice. Thank you!)

**Sumata: "I was wondering, are u gonna have katara travel with Aang?"** - No, most likely not. *sighs* Actually Aang doesn't really have to travel. Now that he has Toph, and he's in the Fire Nation with Firebenders, he'll be able to learn all the elements. This story really wasn't supposed to be as deep as it's going. It was supposed to be a fun, simple fic. And look what happened, haha. But no, this fic won't turn into an epic adventure/saving the world. Got too much going on for that. ;)

**MadGirl03: "Is Azula evil or just kinda mean?"** - She's just a little mean. She's a lot like she is in the show, just not crazy and evil, lol. She received that love from her mom, what she was missing in the show, and I believe that alters her character from what we saw.


	8. Iridescence

**A/N: This chapter took awhile to put together even though I had the idea of it ages ago. :P Dare I say it..my favorite chapter so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you." - _I See the Light_, Mandy Moore

**Chapter 8 - Iridescence**

"Happy birthday, Katara!"

The words were chorused and echoed in the large dining hall at the Royal Palace.

Katara sat at the head of the table, the usual place for the Fire Lady, surrounded by her Fire Nation friends and "family." The hall had been decorated with drapes of various blues, and Ty Lee had even cut out snowflakes from sheet paper, hanging them from the ceiling.

"You guys didn't have to do this, you know." Katara tried to hide her blush, secretly hating all the attention. She could handle large crowds now, but a birthday party? Still shook her up a little, though she didn't know why.

"Oh, just stop and open your presents!" Ty Lee squealed, shaking a white box at the birthday girl.

In reality, all Katara wanted to do was eat. She was starving, but it was Lu Ten's suggestion they eat at the Fire Days Festival—a traveling street fair that was performing in Caldera City tonight. Katara wanted to ask if it was _her_ birthday or _his_, because he obviously needed the reminder. It probably didn't matter, though, (he'd get his way anyway) and she decided against it. So here she was, sitting at a dinner table, with no dinner.

"You didn't have to buy me anything, Ty Lee," Katara told her friend.

"She didn't," said Azula dryly.

"It's from all three of us." Ty Lee scooted her chair a little closer. "Me, Azula, and Mai. But _I_ picked it out."

Inside the box was a gold choker necklace with a ruby pendant. It reminded Katara a little

of the necklace she had of her mother's, but without the familiar coloring and stone of the Water Tribes. Betrothal necklaces, like the one that belonged to her mother, were carved by their suitors and had a sort of rustic, hand-made look. This necklace was different. This looked expensive and regal and too pretty to be worn by anyone from the South Pole.

"It's beautiful." What an understatement. Katara smiled and glanced down the table at her friends. "Really, this is too much."

"No kidding," said Azula, rolling her eyes, who more than likely financially supported this gift.

"I thought you'd like earrings," said Ty Lee, "but Mai suggested a necklace since you seem to love the one you have so much. Now you have a new one to match your Fire Nation clothes!"

Katara looked at Mai, touched and a little surprised. She didn't know Mai had paid that much attention to her.

"Don't say I never did anything for you." Mai shrugged, almost smiling.

Katara smiled. "Well, thank you. All three of you."

Honestly it was too pretty for her to wear, but she didn't want to hurt their feelings. The rest of her gifts were just as lovely: A new set of arctic blue robes and mittens, shipped in from the Northern Water Tribe. An ornate tea set, white porcelain rimmed in gold. A brand new stationary kit. Two leather-bound Waterbending books. A crimson gown and matching sandals.

"_Now_ can we eat?" Toph pleaded, when the last of the gifts were opened. "I'm starving over here."

"You sound like my brother." Katara's smile quickly faded. Her comment stabbed at her heart. She missed Sokka. She missed her dad, Gran-Gran, the South Pole. Every birthday was wonderful here at the Fire Nation, but it still made her long for her family each year. Why couldn't she just visit different times out of each year? Why did her dad have to sign a contract with the Fire Lady? Couldn't it be revised or something?

Still though, she was eager to eat, and to enjoy the Fire Days Festival. It was a different company than the one that had been at Ember Island—one that required masks to get in. Ty Lee had said something about entering a contest, but Katara planned on sitting that one out. Her friends rose from the table and began scattering away, eager to join the festivities.

Katara started stacking her gifts.

"I can send someone for those, Katara," said the Fire Lady warmly. She looked regal and gorgeous in a floor length gold gown, her five pronged crown perched on her raven black head. She looked like a walking piece of sunshine with all her gold and shine. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?"

"It's okay," said Katara. "I don't mind." She actually hated servants doing work for her. Especially work as easy as carrying your own gifts. To have someone else do such a mundane task felt incredibly shallow and stupid.

"You remind me of myself," said Lady Ursa, sighing softly. It was such a normal gesture that Katara started to forget she ruled a nation. "Always so eager to help."

"I can't help it." Katara shrugged, and laughed when she realized how silly that must have sounded.

"You're still as innocent as you were when I first met you," said Lady Ursa, lips parting in a kind smile. There was a warmth about her that made Katara want to shift closer. "You have such a pure heart."

With those words, she gave a small bow and left the dining hall, leaving Katara alone.

"Lady Katara?" The voice came from the double doors, a commanding and firm tone. Lady Cho. Her height and presence dominated the entire hall. "I have arranged a palanquin to take you to the festival. Your servants are waiting for you to help you dress."

Katara groaned, earning a disapproving look from her mentor. "Do I really have to arrive in a palanquin? It's not even a hundred foot walk!" Not to mention she could dress on her own, thank you very much. She had lost that battle already though, trying to dismiss her servants. The Fire Lady said if Katara didn't require their assistance, they could serve Azula. And honestly, Katara wouldn't put _that_ on anyone.

"You are sixteen on this day," Lady Cho went on, expressionless, "and in two years time, you will be a princess of the Fire Nation. You have stayed with us every summer to better adjust to your future life, that way you wouldn't be overwhelmed. At this point, Lady Katara, you should be used to such procedures as riding in a palanquin."

"A hundred feet, though," Katara pressed, giving Lady Cho a "_Come on_" kind of look. "Royalty doesn't give the excuse of being lazy."

Lady Cho almost smiled. "Be that it may not, the city is extra crowded due to the festival. The palanquin also provides extra security. You will attend the festival with your friends and future family, though you will be watched by the Elite Guard."

Katara cringed. The Elite Guard was a select group of Master Firebenders that protected the royal family. Their job was to see but not be seen. While they didn't follow Katara and the others twenty-four-seven, they were required to attend public affairs. She was pretty sure Lu Ten, Zuko and Azula could fight off a small army on their own, though. Aang's presence didn't help matters, either. The royal family and the Avatar meant extra security.

"There will be a time when you won't feel so caged," Lady Cho continued, her a tone a bit softer. "When our nation is no longer at war. Someday, the nations will be united again."

Katara nodded and let her mentor guide her back to her chambers. She allowed her servants to help with her hair—pinning back some loose pieces, leaving the majority of wavy curls down. She decided to wear the red dress Lady Ursa had bought her, knowing it would match the necklace from Ty Lee and the girls. The dress was one shouldered, sleeveless, going a little past the knee. There were two layers, and the top layer was a sort of shimmery red fabric. When Katara held up her new necklace in front of the floor-length mirror, she hesitated.

The servants didn't mess it and stopped adjusting her dress to look at her in the mirror. "My lady? Would you like to wear your new gift?"

A knock at the door saved Katara from answering. She turned away from the mirror to face the door. One of the servants she had grown to really care about, Rai, moved toward the door and gave her a questioning look.

"My lady?"

"Who is it?" Katara called, half expecting an impatient Ty Lee.

"It's me."

The servants, all five of them, seemed very uncomfortable all of the sudden. Katara knew how this must look. Betrothed or not, most young men didn't show up to a young lady's chamber without a specific purpose. Katara shook her head and strode past Rai, who had a hand halfway to the door. She'd deal with this on her own. She opened the door, an odd sense of anger bubbling inside her that didn't make sense.

Zuko's mind seemed somewhere else, so much that Katara had to actually cough for him to notice she was standing there, waiting. She hadn't seen him all night—not to mention he hadn't even wished her a happy birthday yet. Lu Ten had said something about him having to catch a ferry to Ember Island for _princely_ duties. Whatever that meant. Honestly, she tried hard to stay out of the political world of the Fire Nation as much as possible.

His staring was making her uncomfortable. She ran her hands over the dress, looking down. "It's a little—"

"You look beautiful." The words came out so suddenly that Zuko looked just as shocked as Katara. He blinked, and the sort of glazed look faded from his eyes. He was focused now, back to the Zuko that made sense. He coughed once. "New dress?"

Katara nodded, placing a hand on the doorframe to steady herself. "From your mother." _Because it's my birthday_, she thought. She raised a chin, mouth flattening to a thin line. Zuko caught her change in demeanor, and stared at her with that calculating expression of his. "What?" she snapped under his scrutiny.

He continued to gaze at her, not like before when he seemed momentarily frozen, but like she was a book he was trying to read. After a few seconds his lips turned up in the corners ever so slightly. "You think I forgot your birthday, don't you?" He shook his head. "Even though I reminded you of it a few days ago."

"No," she denied immediately. Of course he remembered—he had, as he so kindly put it, brought it up when they were visiting Ember Island. "I know you know. You're just choosing not to wish me a happy birthday because you're rude like that." She turned away from him then, leaving him standing at the open door. The servants whispered to themselves and moved back, attempting to blend in with the walls.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Zuko demanded.

Katara turned, crossing her arms. "Surely you don't need to ask permission, _Prince Zuko_. This is your palace after all."

Zuko's eyes narrowed to slits. "I was being polite."

"Well then, you're not invited in."

He ignored her and moved over the threshold. Rai elbowed one of the servants, hushing her giggles.

"Good evening, Price Zuko," they chorused, giving the traditional Fire Nation bow of greeting. Zuko nodded to them, but his gaze never left Katara.

"You're dismissed," he said, still not looking at them. "Katara no longer requires your assistance."

Rai looked ready to argue for a moment, her gold eyes large and thoughtful. Katara wished she would. But of course, a servant never argued with their superiors. The girls left, and Rai threw Katara an apologetic look on the way out.

Betrayal. That's what Katara felt. She turned her back on the prince and moved in front of the gigantic mirror. She fumbled with her mother's necklace—she still had the ruby pendant in her hand.

"Here." Zuko moved so quickly and silently that Katara was too shocked to protest. He took her new necklace and placed it around her neck from behind.

Her anger faded as quickly as it came. She watched his reflection, transfixed, as the ruby pendant took the place of her mother's. Zuko's hands lightly trailed her neck, giving her chills, before he took her mother's necklace. Swiftly he wrapped it around her wrist, so the blue pendant was facing up.

"There," he said quietly. "That way you can wear both." His fingers lingered on her wrist a moment before he dropped his hands and looked into the mirror. He was wearing solid black, an outfit she had never seen before. The fabric covered most of his body, long tight sleeves clinging to his well defined arms. His hair was in its usual messy state, falling into his eyes.

The image was almost overwhelming. Neither was dressed to their desired parts—prince and princess—but that wasn't what made Katara stare. It wasn't their outfits at all. It was just…them. Together. Like this. It looked so right that Katara couldn't stop thinking about it. Zuko stood so close she could feel his breath, his frame towering over hers. She wanted to run away, to shake the image of him putting a necklace around her throat, the image of the two of them side by side.

Zuko broke the connection first. He stepped back and looked away. "I thought you'd need a mask for tonight."

"Tonight?" Katara asked, still a little dazed.

"Your birthday." Zuko's smiled a little. "Or have you already forgotten?"

"My birthday's practically over."

"Not yet." Zuko pulled a mask from the inside of his robes. It was ruby red and gold, a sort of half moon shape. Brilliant red and black feathers stuck out from one corner. Katara had seen painted face masks, but never one like this, one that only covered half of her face.

"Where did you get this?" Katara asked, reaching out for the mask before she could stop herself. It reminded her of the large phoenix painted in one of the halls. "It's beautiful, Zuko."

"Don't worry about it." Zuko shrugged as she put it on. "But I'm afraid that's not all you have to wear."

* * *

"Why can't I open my eyes?"

"Because I said so."

"I'm sure you've worn out that line by now." Katara scoffed. "And it's my birthday! You shouldn't be allowed to demand anything of me."

Zuko chuckled quietly as he steered her through the palace. No palanquin, at least, but this might be worse. For some reason it almost felt like they were moving _up_, rather than down toward the main level. Where was everyone else, anyway? Seemed a bit rude not to wait for the birthday girl. But really, so much had happened tonight that was anything but her plans.

A door opened, and Katara felt a rush of wind. She clutched Zuko's arm more tightly. "What's going on?" she asked. She could smell the familiar smell of warm spices of the Fire Nation. Spice and salt. Before she could say anything else, Zuko pulled off the thin piece of fabric that covered her face.

The first thing Katara noticed was a rectangular shaped lantern, sitting on a stool. It was roughly the size of her arm, with sheer white paper covered in intricate designs painted in gold. The second thing she noticed was the height. She was standing on a balcony, one she had never stood on before, and was _very_ high above the city. She moved forward a little. Down below, the streets were crowded, shoulder to shoulder in people. No one was moving, though. All was quiet and still. For a moment, Katara swore they were staring up at the balcony—no, they definitely were. Even the festival, which could be seen from the height, was still.

"Zuko, what…?"

He said nothing in response to her question but instead picked up the lantern. He moved a hand and lit the small ring inside on fire. The lantern glowed a brilliant shade of gold, like a fallen piece of sunshine. Katara watched, completely mesmerized, as Zuko gently raised the lantern into the air. It left his hands, the wind carrying it slowly into the night sky. Katara continued to stare at it in wonder when another ball of light caught her attention. Someone from the ground was releasing another glowing lantern. And then there was another. And another.

Katara removed her mask and moved completely to the edge of the balcony, staring, as the hundreds of people below lit and released their lanterns into the night. The sky was an inky black, now streaked with a luminous gold, an almost iridescent glow hovering above the brightly lit city. It was like watching a hundred brilliant stars making their way back into the sky, the heavens opening up. Katara had never seen anything like it. And yet, there was something familiar about it all.

She turned to Zuko, her mouth hanging slightly open. He had been watching her reaction, holding back his own emotions. She couldn't read anything on his face, though he looked a bit hesitant, like he wasn't sure if she liked the lanterns or not.

"Happy birthday," he said softly. "I thought I'd try to bring the Southern Lights to the Fire Nation, since you miss them every year on your birthday."

Katara just stared at him. It was the same Zuko she had known for years and yet it wasn't. All the sudden, the world seemed to fade around the edges and all she could see were those molten gold eyes glowing against the floating lights. And yet it wasn't just his eyes—everything about him was magnified in radiance. Katara didn't know if it was because of the lights behind him or her own swelling heart.

_Your eyes are so beautiful_, she wanted to say. _How come I've never noticed before? You're beautiful. _

"He did good, didn't he?"

The new voice was unexpected, and startled Katara even more than the floating lights. She turned, wide eyed, to find a familiar pair of smirking blue eyes. It was Sokka. He stood in the room that accompanied the balcony—it seemed to be a sort of circular tower—and he wasn't alone. Her dad was there, too, smiling with an arm around her brother. All her friends and family from her "dinner" were there too, all grinning at her, clearly in on the surprise. Ty Lee could barely hold back her giddiness and even Azula and Toph looked pleased. Katara wondered what was on her face—did she look as stunned as she felt? Were her brother and dad really here, on her birthday?

She looked back at Zuko, still wide eyed and gaping. She wished she could say something, or change her expression to something a little more intelligible, but the shock was too overwhelming.

Zuko's face was carefully guarded, still a bit hesitant. Katara tried to give him a _What is this?_ kind of look. He shrugged, looking almost guilty. "I pulled a few st—"

Katara moved faster than she ever had in her life. Without thinking, without worrying that her family and friends were watching, she kissed the prince in silence, overcome with an emotion so strong she had no control over it. Zuko froze a moment, clearly surprised by her action, before relaxing and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. The crowd below must have seen, because their cheers could be heard loud and clear even from such a distance.

The picture must be beautiful, as the prince pulled the princess closer into the kiss. Fireworks shooting off in the background—reds, blues, greens, and pinks mixing with the golden afterglow of the floating lanterns. It was too bad, Katara thought, that she couldn't see it. She was too absorbed in the rising heat in her body, the way Zuko's hands gently twisted in her hair. The way her lips seemed to mold to his. The way the image of the two of them standing in front of the mirror flashed before her eyes. The way something in her chest seemed to click into place.

When he pulled back, she still clung to him. For years she had wanted nothing more than to get away and yet now, the idea seemed almost horrifying. When did it happen? When did she come to care for him so much?

He gave her a tiny smile, and tilted her chin up with a finger, planting one last minimal kiss on her lips.

"Well," said Sokka, as the two broke apart, "_that's_ something I'm fine with never seeing again."

* * *

Since Caldera City was located inside a crater, the entire city was circular, and the very center was known as the Phoenix Circle. This was where the Fire Days Festival was held. Music, games, food, and brilliant hanging lights illuminating the entire circle. There were so many people dressed in masks that it was confusing; Katara was constantly bumping into someone, muttering apologies till she was blue in the face. After indulging her request for dinner—and she had enough to rival Sokka—Zuko led her away from the crowd.

They walked hand in hand, moving through the less crowded areas of the city. Katara had no idea where they were going—they seemed to be moving away from the palace—and when they finally stopped, she had to admit, she didn't expect it. The building was so tall she had to crane her neck back just to read the sign that hung from the door.

"The Red Dragon?" Surprise colored her voice. "A tea shop?"

"Just come on." Zuko opened the door and pulled her after him. Inside, the shop was filled with about ten wooden tables, two men wearing ivory aprons working behind the counter. It was a relatively quiet tea shop, and Katara welcomed it. No one paid much attention to them as they passed.

One of the men behind the counter did notice them, however, when Zuko slid his mask up. He looked to be around the age of Iroh, dark graying hair tied back at the neck. Eyes the color of sand. He was tall and thin, and wiped his hands on his apron as he smiled at the pair of them. "Ah, what can I do for you, Prince Zuko?"

"Just going up, Leon," said Zuko.

"Should I send up some spiced tea for the lady?" Leon asked, bowing to Katara politely. Zuko looked at her questionably.

"No, thank you," she said. "I'm okay."

Leon nodded and allowed Zuko and Katara to step through the kitchen doors. They didn't stop there, however. Zuko moved through an open doorframe and led the way up a rickety staircase. Katara was sure this night couldn't get any more surprising. When they reached the top, Zuko pushed open another door that led to the roof.

They were nearly as high as they had been on the palace balcony, but this tea shop was on the very outskirts of Caldera City, so Katara was able to get a full view of the glimmering city. It really was a beautiful city, lit up by streaks of golden lights.

"I come up here a lot," Zuko admitted, almost guilty. He moved toward the edge of the roof and placed his hands on the metal railing. "Whenever I want to escape the palace. You of all people would understand that."

Katara moved to stand by him, staring out over the city. "I do."

"Being royalty…it's not as easy as people think," Zuko went on, as though she hadn't spoken. "It's more than dinners and balls and international cooperation. Being my mother—being _me_—it's about running a country and leading my people." His fists clenched against the railing. He shook his head, like he was lost in a tormented memory. "And it's more than just that. When I'm Fire Lord that will be my life. My number one priority: ruling the Fire Nation."

Katara wasn't sure where the conversation was going. "Isn't that what you want?"

"I do," Zuko agreed. He turned to look at her; he had slid his mask back on and she wished he'd take it off so she could see his face. "But do you? Do you really want to devote your life to ruling by my side? Calling the Fire Nation your home and being my wife? Is that what _you _really want?"

Katara swallowed, finding words very hard to articulate. Now she was a little glad to be hiding behind her own mask. "It's not…it's never been about what I wanted, Zuko. Surely you know that."

"It wasn't. Not then." Zuko glanced away, staring over the city. He tensed, as though his next sentence caused him physical pain. "If I could find a way around it—a way for you to get out of marrying me—would you want that?"

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, it's funny because I thought of the floating lanterns soo long ago, before I watched Tangled. I was debating between floating lights and fireworks. :P But watching Tangled made it much easier to write/describe, I must say. =) You know I've always thought Zuko would be the one to make the 'big move' but Katara tends to get wrapped up in emotion, and I think that's what happened here. ;) So finally, a kiss! Yay.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. :D A few responses:**

**Anonymous: "I wonder if Zuko chose the Queen of Water on purpose."** - He did. Just want to clarify that for everyone. :P The dealer told him to follow "the heart" and he took it literally, coming to a realization at that moment.

**Anonymous: "Since iroh is older than ozai, shouldn't Lu ten be the heir to the throne?"** - The heir is the current leader's oldest son/daughter. Since Ursa is the Fire Lady, replacing Ozai, Zuko is the heir. Ozai's will stated should something happen to him, Ursa would take over. ;) (This is an AU so it's okay, haha) Lu Ten would be the heir if both Zuko and Azula were killed.

**xxHopelessRomantic: "love this story so much, its adorable, and i've always liked this concept :D Which is why i'll enjoy making fanart for it**." - Ohh I want to see! *swoons*

**SakuraAngelina: "So his feelings for Katara would first have to show up subconsciously."** - Honestly, I feel like both Katara and Zuko would show their feelings subconsciously, and then it just bursts out. Which is sort of what happened in this chapter..lol. You got your fluff and kiss!

**FYI if anyone wants to make a trailer for this on youtube, that'd be super cool. Just make sure to show me! Zutara fanvids are so addicting to watch. Anyway, thanks for reading guys! We're almost to the end.**


	9. Ba Sing Se

**A/N: Thank you for waiting..sorry for the cliffy last chapter! The parts that are in italics are flashbacks from last chapter. ;) I can't believe we're at chapter nine..when I thought this story would only be about six. Go me. Anyway, for real this time, this fic should probably be finished in three or less chapters. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away." - _Broken_, Seether

**Chapter 9 - Ba Sing Se**

Katara sighed, wrapping her thick parka tighter around her body.

The cool and crisp air used to bring comfort, but now it only ripped through her lungs, painfully. She glanced around, feeling like a stranger, or like she was watching someone else's dream. Sure, the snow was familiar, and so were the cool winds, but this past summer several members of the Northern Water Tribe had come forth and helped rebuild its sister city. Where there used to be shabby tents made of animal skin now stood tall buildings sculpted of ice. An outer wall had been created as a sort of defense base and Sokka's lookout tower stood proudly in the north entrance.

The Southern Water Tribe was no longer a sad shadow of its sister tribe. Hakoda said it still wasn't as grand as the North Pole, but Katara had never been there so she really couldn't compare. Yet as glorious as the South Pole now was, she felt more detached than ever.

* * *

_Katara opened her mouth, and closed it again. She should be jumping at the opportunity to find a way out of this fate, of marrying Zuko and becoming a princess of the Fire Nation. And yet, the thought sort of left her a little lost. She couldn't bring the words of agreement to her lips. Instead she settled on asking, "Why are you doing this? Why now?" _

_From what information Lu Ten had leaked, the Earth Kingdom had pulled out most of their soldiers. Now there were treaties and alliances being made, especially since the Fire Nation and Water Tribes were uniting. Things were starting to look good for the Fire Nation, so why would Zuko do something to jeopardize this productive turn of events?_

_He was standing very still, stone faced. He still wasn't looking at her._

"_Because I don't deserve you," he said finally. His voice came out in his usual husky tone, but it was so low Katara barely caught it. "Because I think you can do much better than me. You deserve better than me. You deserve to marry the person you want." _

* * *

Out of all the new additions to the South Pole, the enormous fire pit was one of the more popular accompaniments, flames dancing wildly, surrounded by heavy stones of various sizes. Sitting on a stone seat around the pit, Katara gazed at the red and gold flames, pulling her knees to her chest. Children were running around the newly acclaimed 'ice plaza' and their laughter brought upon a soreness to her ears. So innocent and uncaring. She could barely remember a time before Zuko and the Fire Nation, of a carefree childhood. The memories were there, but they were faded and came in incremental waves.

A little girl chased after a boy and nudged him in the back.

"Got you!" she cried, wiping a gloved hand under her runny nose. "You're _it_!"

Katara tried to smile at the pair of them, but it was painful to do so. There was a slosh from behind and she turned slightly to find Sokka sauntering forward with a wary look on his face. It was the same look she received from just about everyone these days. Hesitant. Nervous. Afraid. Then again, she could hardly call her behavior normal these days, so she couldn't really blame them.

"Hey sis," Sokka said cautiously, gripping a glimmering silver spear tightly in his hands. "Want to go hunting with me?"

Katara shrugged, turning back to the flames. "I'm no good at hunting."

Sokka had anticipated this kind of response so his next tactic came quickly. "Well, you could always keep me company."

"Maybe next time."

Her answer was the same every time he asked. And this time was no different. She knew her brother was trying to cheer her up or possibly understand her distant behavior, but she was too tired to even attempt to explain herself. And really, she didn't even have reasons herself, none she could give him.

* * *

_The world seemed to tilt. The colors blurred together, like paint dripping down a canvas. Katara was sure her heart stopped. She was relieved she was wearing a mask, and that he still wasn't looking at her. Her expression must be somewhere between awestruck and shock. And yet…_

"_Take off your mask," she demanded. "And look at me."_

_He didn't move, didn't show any sign that he had heard her. He looked to be barely breathing. Katara slid off her mask first—for some unknown reason she wanted them face each other properly—then she reached for him, slowly, and when he still didn't move, she slid off his mask. A finger moved under his chin, turning him to face her. His eyes held more emotion than anything he could have said. They were all emotions at once: anger, sadness, relief, joy. She wasn't sure which one stood out the most or what to make of it._

"_Don't you think I should be the one to decide what I deserve?" Katara asked. She shook her head and dropped her hand from his face. "I don't understand you at all, Zuko."_

"_What is there to understand?" His voice was very tight. "I thought this was what you wanted—a way out."_

"_I don't know what I want." _

_The words came out quickly, too quickly for Katara to stop them. She felt an odd sense of relief at her declaration, and yet…there was disappointed there, as well. It was so much easier adjusting to the idea of becoming a princess of the Fire Nation when she thought she had no choice. But now? Now, when going back to the South Pole might be an option? No more parties. No more bowing and meeting people who only cared about you because of your name. No more private lessons. No more palace life. No more Fire Nation._

_Zuko went a little rigid. "Then the answer should be obvious," he said, his tone somewhere between resigned and icy. "Go home, Katara. You're real home."_

* * *

Sokka hung his head, looking put out. "Okay."

Katara let out a shaky breath, pulling her arms tighter around her ribs. Sometimes it felt like an icy hole had been ripped right through her chest. They say time heals all wounds but she had decided that whoever said that was off their rocker. Each passing second felt like agony. There were times when breathing actually hurt. Her appetite had decreased because of knots that now formed permanently in her stomach. She couldn't decide if she was literally sick, or if this ache had something to do with the hole.

Either way, she had tried to break past this pain, but it just wouldn't go away. Sometimes it would cease, leaving a dull echo of numbness. Those were the times she enjoyed; when she simply didn't feel at all. But then something would happen, a flicker of a memory would occur, and a stab through her chest would reawaken her to feeling.

Time started to blur together, and it often felt like she drifted somewhere between sleep and being awake. She wasn't entirely sure how long ago her birthday had been. How long ago she had sailed home from the Fire Nation. A few weeks? Months? She recalled every second of her birthday clearly. It was equally as wonderful as it was painful to remember. But that day was clear in her mind, and so was today. All the days between though, how she had gotten from her birthday to now, that was a blur.

"Hey Katara!" a voice called from somewhere in the distance. "Your grandmother wants to see you back at your hut. Says it's important."

Katara nodded and rose, not really sure who had spoken to her. When she looked around the plaza, it was completely deserted. Everyone must have gone home for dinner. How long had she been sitting there? Sokka probably got back by now with fresh fish.

Sighing, Katara made her way through the icy tundra, kicking bits of fluffy snow with her feet every couple of steps. She passed a few members of the tribe but only gave recognition to Bato, one of her dad's childhood friends. She waved at him as she passed, and he smiled back at her. Maybe that's why she didn't ignore him: he didn't look at her like she was crazy.

Inside her newly renovated home, a fire was kindling and Gran Gran sat next to it, stirring a pot with a ladle. Katara slipped out of her boots and held them out the entrance door. She smacked them together, letting the excess snow drift to the ground. Gran Gran looked up at the noise.

"I'm making your favorite," she said, sniffing the pot, "stewed sea prunes."

"What's the occasion?" Katara asked, setting her boots by the entrance door before taking a seat at their small wooden table.

"Thought you could use a little pick-me-up."

"I'm fine."

"My dear child, you are anything but fine." Gran Gran made a _tsking_ sound and waddled her way over. When she looked at Katara, there was so much depth to her gaze. Blue eyes as dark as the ocean at midnight, eyes that seemed to read her soul. "And pretending otherwise is just silly."

Katara shrugged and looked away. "It doesn't really matter."

Her voice sounded pathetic and sad, even to her own ears.

A hard _whack!_ on the shoulder made her jump. "Ow! Gran Gran—that really hurt!" she said, rubbing her arm. "What'd you do that for?"

Gran Gran had her ladle in hand, waving it wildly in Katara's face. She was relatively short, even for a woman, standing nearly at eye level with Katara, even though the young Waterbender was sitting down. Her tan face was worn with lines, but her age did little to limit her intimidation.

"My granddaughter does not _mope_!" she said, flipping prune juice on Katara's face with a wave of the ladle. "Not when she is her own reason for such behavior. I will not tolerate you feeling sorry for yourself any longer. Why are you still here?"

Katara blinked, shocked. "What are you talking about, Gran Gran?"

"I said, why are you still here?" Gran Gran repeated, her dark eyes narrowing.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Katara felt ridiculous and lame, wishing she could come up with something more complex and intelligent, rather than repeating herself like an idiot.

Gran Gran—so normally cool, calm, and collected—looked very frustrated. A few pieces of grey streaked hair popped free of her bun. "I am talking about the fact that you hardly do any chores around here, you don't work on your Waterbending, you certainly don't hunt. You wander—you sit—you stare. You are a shadow of my granddaughter. A sad, lonely, empty little shadow."

Katara stared, fighting back tears. Gran Gran might as well have slapped her. She blinked, a tear slipped down her cheek. Gran Gran lowered the ladle, eyes softening.

"There," she said quietly, "that is what I was looking for."

"What's that?" Katara all but snapped, wiping under her eyes and turning away. "Tears?"

"Emotion," Gran Gran corrected. "Passion. I'm glad you found it."

Katara tried to smile. "I guess I didn't want to."

"There are times to mourn," said Gran Gran softly, wrapping an arm around Katara, "there are times for sadness and grief. There are times we must let things go, things that are not meant to be." Katara nodded, another tear leaking down. "But there are also times that we _must_ hang on, even when it gets hard. We must not value our pride enough to let it ruin our lives, my child."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, shifting to look at her grandmother.

Gran Gran stared at her a long moment with an odd look on her face, like she wasn't really here in this moment, but lost in a memory. "You look so much like your mother," she said quietly. "You remind me of her so much."

"I wish I could have met her," Katara whispered, her hand instinctively moving toward her necklace. "At least once."

"Oh but you have," Gran Gran said, enthusiastically.

"But…I thought my mom died when I was born."

"She did," Gran Gran said sadly. "But not before she named you, my dear. Not before you opened your eyes and looked at her. You may not remember, but you did meet her. And you will again, someday."

Another tear slipped down Katara's cheek. "I know."

"Until then, you must remember she'll always be watching you." Gran Gran pulled back and shook Katara once startling her. "And right now she'd be angry that you're letting your pride get in the way of happiness."

Katara knew where this was going and quickly stood up. "Gran Gran, it's not that simple."

Gran Gran scoffed. "Of course it isn't _simple_, Katara. This is life. There is nothing simple about it."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Katara pressed, a little heatedly.

"It's not about what I want," said Gran Gran softly. "This is only about you."

Katara scowled. "Thanks."

"But I can tell you that you can't run away from your heart forever. You will have to face him again."

"Who, Zuko? Katara snorted. "I don't think I'll be seeing him any time soon."

"Quite the contrary," said Gran Gran, going back to her pot. "You will see him in a week."

Katara jumped. "_What_?"

"You will be traveling with Hakoda and Sokka to Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation royalty will be there, as well as the Avatar, The Northern Water Tribe royalty and Earth Kingdom royalty."

"Why?" Katara demanded, panicking. "Why are we going?"

"Peace treaties, of course," said Gran Gran, looking over at her with a look of concern. "You are still the Chief's daughter of the Southern Water Tribe, you know."

"Shouldn't councils or generals take care of this?" Katara asked, flushing. "Why hasn't anyone told me about this?"

Since when did her dad want to include her and Sokka on tribe issues and decisions? They had always been cast into the dark in the past. In the Southern Water Tribe, the Chief and his advisors handled everything; Katara and Sokka not included. Zuko and Azula on the other hand seemed very involved and informed. How did it work in the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe?

"Oh, they will, my dear," said Gran Gran, stirring the pot. "But you will be part of the United Royal Council, a council designed for all royalty of the three nations. A way to discuss privately with the leaders of all nations, without the complications of advisors and councils. You won't attend every meeting, Katara, but you will be part of it."

United Royal Council.

Neither her dad nor Sokka had mentioned this once. Did Sokka even know about it? Katara was almost positive this had been Lady Ursa's idea, a way to connect the nations' royal lines. It made sense, of course, but Katara wasn't ready to face Zuko yet.

_You don't have a choice_, a voice said to her. _You will have to face him one way or another._

The problem, Katara thought, was that either two things were going to happen: She was either going to run into Zuko's waiting arms or she was going to walk away forever.

* * *

Katara had never been to the Earth Kingdom. Some part of her mind associated them as 'the enemy' and she imagined the land to be something dark and foreboding. That wasn't the case, however. As she rode in an ostrich-horse drawn carriage, her head hung out the window as she took in the glorious city. She had thought Caldera City was huge, but it was nothing compared to Ba Sing Se.

The buildings appeared to be made of stone, with wood supports and plaster covering the outside. Hakoda had said the color of roofing tiles on buildings indicate prestige and vary by ring. Lower Ring buildings have black or dark green tiles, Middle Ring buildings have vibrant green, and the Upper Ring nobility uses yellow tiles as a sign of the highest class. Katara saw the Lower and Middle Ring from the monorail she rode into the city. The Lower Ring was definitely for the poorer citizens, dull looking houses nearly stacked on top of one another. The Middle Ring was nice, and the biggest of all three. The buildings were more spaced out, the streets crowded.

But now they were in the Upper Ring, where the Earth King had arranged for them to stay in one of the upscale homes. Katara wondered if this was an act of kindness or a way to rub in their wealth and luxury. The homes were enormous, set in the grassy hills of the city. When the carriage stopped in front of a particularly beautiful home, Sokka bound out first to get a glimpse of it.

It was definitely impressive. Two floors, large stone structure, bronze and yellow tiled roofs and long windows. Not as big or luxurious as the palace at the Fire Nation, but still beautiful.

"Get settled," said Hakoda, eyeing the house with an impressive gaze. "We're meeting the Earth King bright and early tomorrow morning."

* * *

Katara could barely sit still.

She sat at a long mahogany table in one of the Earth King's many meeting rooms, fiddling with the hilt of a dagger she kept stashed under her belt. She sat next to her dad and a girl that had introduced herself as Princess Yue, princess of the Northern Water Tribe. She was beautiful, hair as white as snow and icy blue eyes. She wore more a light batch of makeup and was dressed in jeweled and glimmering blue robes. She had a kind face, a smile that made Katara instantly feel comfortable. Her father, Chief Arnook, had that same comforting expression, tan face lined with age.

Most of the seats on the opposite side of the table were empty. The Earth King Kumar sat at the head of the table, an elder man with hard face and dark brown eyes. His family, a wife and three sons, sat opposite Katara. The other seats would be filled with the Fire Nation royals any moment now. Katara wondered idly why, when ties were so fragile, the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation would sit on the same side. Prove their peace, perhaps?

The room was tense with anticipation when a guard announced the arrival of Fire Lady Ursa and her companions. She strode into the room, looking every bit as glorious and intimidating as a leader should. Her only escort was General Iroh, the man looking as jovial as ever. Katara smiled at the general, and was more than pleased he returned it, not at all looking bitter or upset by her leaving.

And then she saw _him_. Something inside her cracked.

Zuko looked the same as she remembered, the same narrowed eyes, tall frame, messy brown hair. But his posture was stiff, his eyes hard, and he didn't even look at her or acknowledge her in any way. He greeted Hakoda, and even nodded at Sokka. Nothing for Katara, though. A good thing, she told herself repeatedly. And yet, even when he took a seat across from Sokka, she peered at him from under her lashes whenever she was sure he wasn't looking at her.

Just seeing him made her insides twist with guilt and pain and other emotions she didn't want to identify. He was sitting so close, yet he might as well of been miles away. He still wouldn't look at her, or if he did, she didn't see him looking.

Azula was the one that did the staring, taking the seat directly across from Katara.

_Maybe it would have been better if Zuko had sat there_, she thought, unable to meet Azula's penetrating stare. Lu Ten brought up the rear, and like his father, shot Katara a smile. A pitying one, like he knew how hard this was for her. She smiled back weakly before glancing away. Aang was the last to arrive, apologizing over and over for his lateness. The Earth King didn't find it at all amusing that Aang's tardiness was because he had been visiting the Ba Sing Se Zoo. Katara had to choke down giggles.

King Kumar dismissed his soldiers, a severe looking group of individuals dressed in dark greens, their hats covering their eyes in shadow. The Dai Li, the king informed the group, were his most trusted and skillful guards. Katara hadn't even realized so many of them were lurking in the shadows.

"Thank you all for coming," said King Kumar, in a gruff voice. He had extremely broad shoulders and graying short hair, under a tall emerald hat. He wore many gold rings on his fingers and gestured with his hands as he spoke. "It has been a tiresome and troubling journey till this moment when we can form proper treaties amongst all the nations."

Katara didn't miss the way he shot a look at the Fire Nation royals, as though this troubling journey was quite their fault.

"We are here because we all strive for the same purpose: to move forward from the war, and the safety and preservation and success of our nations. Now…"

The next hour or so went by in a blur. Katara sat in silence through most of the discussion, only responding when asked a direct question. Which didn't have often, but randomly her father would include her. Probably so she didn't feel meaningless, even though she did. Maps and charts were laid out along the table, territories and trade routes being marked. Katara was completely amazed by listening to everyone speak, especially the children and heirs. Only Princess Yue remained quieter than she, but that was probably because Chief Arnook paid her little attention on such matters.

Katara hated to admit that every time Zuko spoke, she listened with more interest. Not because she cared what he was saying, but because she missed his voice. She missed _him_. And she hated that.

Prince Loki was ruthless and controlling, that much Katara gathered just by listening to him for a short amount of time. He was the middle child of the Earth King's, possibly four or five years older than Zuko. It was very clear he did not trust the Fire Nation. He was conniving and slick, too, mixing insults with flattery and sarcasm. Zuko fell into his trap more than once, lashing out with that temper of his. Iroh had, like usual, broken up the fight with calm and rational reasoning. Zuko would then relapse in furious silence. Even Lu Ten snapped a few times at Loki—only Azula remained collected and calm.

So far.

"I don't understand the problem," Loki said, dark emerald eyes flickering toward his father. "We have pulled out all our soldiers—the Fire Nation is attacking without purpose or cause. Why should we continue our peace treaties when they continue breaking them?"

This was the current subject of debate. While Lady Ursa insists her soldiers would not attack offensively, the Earth King insists he has pulled out all his soldiers and they too, would not attack offensively.

"Are you saying our soldiers are deliberately going against orders?" Azula inquired, raising a delicate brow. Loki turned to her. "Do you find us so dishonorable, Prince Loki?"

"Yes," said Loki. He was quite tall, Katara thought, towering over both brothers that sat on either side of him. He didn't look at all bothered by this, either.

"You are angry," said Azula, reading his expression, "but not threatened or worried."

"Of course not."

"Then that is your first mistake, Prince Loki." Azula sat very still in her chair, hands crossed in front of her, not a hair out of place. "One of many, I'm sure."

"Azula…" Lady Ursa warned.

"No, m'lady, it's quite alright," said Loki, holding up a hand. He gave Azula a belittling smile. Another mistake, Katara thought. "I believe you have miscalculated, princess."

"The way you shift in your seat shows the stiffness in your back," said Azula, penning him down with her stare, "an injury, possibly from a number of things. The reddish scar on the inside of your left wrist shows more, though. A burn scar, most likely from a Firebender. You have a partial deafness in your right ear—you tend to turn to the left whenever someone speaks. Another injury. The faded bruise, just under the right eye."

Loki shifted in his seat. His face was unreadable, perhaps a little paler, even. Azula went on mercifully,

"So very interesting these recent injuries you've obtained. You are in charge of your own fleet, are you not? A fleet that just so happened to be spotted near our shores." Loki opened his mouth but Azula cut him off sharply. "Do not assume I do not know the comings and goings of my own nation, Prince Loki. I believe it is _you_ who miscalculated. Your biggest mistake of all."

"What exactly are you implying, Princess Azula," said King Kumar, leaning forward with a dangerous glint to his eyes. "That Loki here is issuing the attacks and breaking treaties? My own son?"

"I implied nothing," said Azula, shrugging delicately, "but you certainly have, Your Majesty."

Loki looked furious. The next few seconds went by in a blur of movement and colors. Loki stood up, reaching for his sword. Katara moved quicker than she ever had in her life. She flung her dagger—when had she grabbed it?—across the table at Loki. It sliced into his hand, knocking his sword to the ground. The hilt stuck out of his palm. He yelled and jumped back, reeling in pain. Katara still had her hand up, shocked by her own action.

Everyone around the table had stood up, drawing their weapons and elements, but there was a moment when they all stared at Katara, shocked. And then suddenly she was surrounded by the Dai Li, pinning her to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, no Zuko/Katara interactions this chapter. Saving it for the next one..and it'll be a good one, I promise. ;) Now to answer a few reviews:**

**readingKs: "Since Zuko loves her and she obviousy likes him, as evidence from that kiss, why is he giving her an option out?"** - Hehe, well, I think you sort of answer the question yourself. ;)

**: "Why must you make so many twists?"** - Baha to torture you guys! No, just kidding, lol. I realized that it made sense in the story that the contract could be void if the Earth Kingdom surrenders before they marry. And now at this point, years after Zuko and Katara first got betrothed, the water tribes are going to form an alliance with the Fire Nation anyway, regardless of the marriage.

**NonsensicalLyrics: "That is SUCH and evil way to end!"** - I have a serious problem ending with cliffies, haha. It's a disorder of some sort. :P Keeps you guys on your toes!

**Now the big question I'm sure all of you are wondering: Why did Katara go back home? Before I answer, I want you guys to come up with your own answer in why you think Katara went back home. I'm curious. :D I'll answer in the next chapter to clarify.**


	10. Ever Never

**A/N: This is a pretty short chapter..but that's because this story is almost complete. ;) Thanks for sticking with me so far guys!**

* * *

"Fate controls who walks into your life, but you decide who you let walk out, who you let stay, and who you refuse to let go." - _Unknown_

**Chapter 10 - Ever Never**

Having no sense of time was beyond disconcerting, and Katara had no idea how long she had been locked up. Or locked _down_, more appropriately. She had spent a good deal of time shouting, pacing, calculating, anything to keep her from going insane. She looked at every crevice, every potential opening, anything that might give leeway for an escape. Nothing. She was sealed completely inside, no water or anything that could possibly be used as a weapon.

_At least it's beautiful_, she thought bitterly.

The moments after she had attacked Prince Loki had been a blur of confusion and bedlam. There had been a lot of yelling, a lot of fire, and a lot of Dai Li agents. Somewhere amongst the chaos Katara had ended up here: a cavernous chamber made of glowing green crystal. She distinctly remembered falling, the floor disappearing, and concluded that this crystal prison must be under the King's palace. She had no idea where her family was now. Or what had happened to them.

Yes, having no sense of time was extremely annoying. There was no light source in the catacombs, only the soft green glow of the crystals. Katara used the position of the sun to determine the time of day, but how could she possibly know what time it was down here? What were they going to do with her? In her defense—which she had already rehearsed to the crystals out loud, for practicing sake—she was merely acting out of instinct, quite sure Loki was going to strike Azula. She hadn't thrown the dagger to kill, of course, just to wound. Didn't that count for something? What happened to someone who attacked a prince in the Earth Kingdom, even if it was justified?

Katara groaned and laid back on the ground, staring up at the crystal ceiling in dismay. The conversation with her dad earlier this morning echoed in her head, almost like it was mocking her now.

"_I don't want you losing your temper, Katara_," he had told her. _"I know this will be difficult for you, but please, keep your head."_

"_Of course_," was her response. "_I'll be calm and collected, I promise_."

Katara snorted. There had been nothing remotely calm or collected about her behavior. Even if the Earth Kingdom didn't punish her, she still had to deal with her dad. And Sokka. She'd be lucky if neither mentioned this to Gran Gran, either.

Her eyes were shut, but an unfamiliar glow grew against her eye lids. She snapped her eyes open and sat up in alarm, craning her head toward the ceiling. A beam of light shone into the cavern. Katara scrambled to her feet just as something fell through the ceiling opening. The figure landed on their feet with a hiss, swinging their head toward the ceiling, before standing and straightening, facing Katara.

She stared at the figure for at least ten seconds, positive her eyes were deceiving her. She couldn't even fathom speaking, so instead she openly gaped. There was just no way this was possible. She must have been trapped inside these caves longer than she thought, hallucinations proving it.

"Are you alright?"

No, that certainly wasn't a hallucination. Katara remained silent, still stunned. She looked back at the ceiling, watching the light shrink before her eyes. Her potential escape route was closing, but she couldn't make herself move.

The figure shifted his stance, a sign of discomfort. "I can't read your expression."

His voice brought her back to reality. She swallowed, hard. Of all the appropriate questions to ask in such a situation, one seemed by far the most important.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I thought that'd be obvious."

"Did you piss off a prince?"

Zuko's lips twitched. Almost a smile. "Not yet."

"What are they going to do with me?" Katara shifted, fidgeting. She smoothed down her hair. Flexed her fingers. She couldn't stand still.

"Nothing." His voice was very clear, all traces of amusement gone.

"What are we doing now?"

"Waiting." He stepped closer, a greenish glow illuminating his face. Blood trickled down his cheek from a cut just above his right eye. Katara frowned and moved toward him.

"You're hurt." It wasn't a question. She reached out before she could stop herself. "What happened?"

Zuko caught her hand just before it made contact with his cheek. "Your brother is a smooth talker. So is Uncle. They managed to convince the King your actions were merely a defense, because you thought Loki was going to strike Azula."

"He was!" Katara protested.

"Azula can handle herself." Zuko lowered her hand but didn't let go. "And she wouldn't have attacked him. She would have turned his action against him, making him look even worse than she already made him out to be."

"So I made an unnecessary mess of things." Katara hung her head, defeated. "Great."

Zuko watched her quietly, his thumb gently stroking her wrist. Almost instantly heat rose in her cheeks. She was beyond thankful her face was concealed by the darkness. Or, at least, the redness would mingle with the green glow of the crystals. "I thought it was a pretty good shot, actually," he said. "When did you get so good at throwing?"

"Since Mai taught me." Katara's throat was very dry when she looked up, meeting Zuko's gaze. Blood dripped down his sharply carved cheekbone, his eyes like liquid gold fire, pinning her in place. There was something in his expression, something hidden beneath his mask of indifference. She wished she could read it. She was about to ask when he shifted, the glow of the crystals catching his scar in the light, and instead she said, "How did you get your scar?"

Zuko hesitated, looking apprehensive. "Why are you asking now, all of the sudden?"

"Because I was afraid to before." _And because I'm impulsive and can't keep my mouth shut._

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't my business." Her voice was very small in the cavernous chamber. A finger knotted into the fabric of his tunic without conscious thought and she inched closer. "Because if you wanted to tell me, you would have. I didn't want to upset you, and I was a little afraid with what you'd say—with how you got it."

"I got it in an Agni Kai," said Zuko, his voice tight. "With Zhao."

Katara gaped at him. "Why?"

"Uncle let me come to a meeting when my mother was ill. I didn't agree with a proposal of Zhao's, about sacrificing some of our soldiers to get in closer to the Earth Kingdom." Zuko dropped Katara's hand, his own fingers finding his scar. "So when he called me a child and said I didn't know what I was talking about, I challenged him to an Agni Kai."

Katara gasped. "And he did that to you?"

"It wasn't completely intentional," said Zuko, shrugging, but his voice was still very bitter and cold. "Part of agreeing to an Agni Kai is accepting that you'll probably get hurt."

Hurt? He was scarred for life, literally! If memory served her correctly, he would have been fourteen years old. A fourteen year old boy challenging a grown man. Katara couldn't decide which made her angrier: Zuko's pride and stupidity or Zhao's lack of honor and decency.

"Who won?" Katara couldn't help but ask.

"It was considered a draw." Zuko scoffed, a fist clenching. "I had him on the ground, and I thought he was surrendering. When I relaxed he sprang and got me right in the face with a fist of fire. At that point Uncle called it off. I should have known better; Zhao was always a man without honor."

Katara felt her stomach twist. "I bet your mother was furious."

"She was." Zuko's lips turned up in a grin and he looked back down at her. "It was worth it, just to see her go rampage on him. That's why he lost his title of Admiral for awhile. She was so angry I challenged him, but even angrier he agreed to it."

Despite the tragedy of it all, Katara held back a smile. Not because there was anything happy about Zuko's story, but because he was man enough to talk about it. The Zuko she remembered years ago wouldn't dare talk about such a tragedy. He would have lashed out at anyone who asked. But now he spoke bravely and honorably, not like he forgot about the Agni Kai, but like he accepted it as part of his past.

Zuko was growing up, short and simple. He might never forgive Zhao, which she completely understood, because he'd always wear that scar. Or would he?

Katara straightened a little. "Maybe I can heal it."

"It's a scar," Zuko said blandly. "You can't heal a scar."

Katara lifted a hand, slowly and touched the reddish patch of skin. He closed his eyes, going very still. They stood like that for several peaceful seconds before she whispered, "I could try."

"Why? So I'm not as scary?" His voice came out a little hollow, not at all as humorous as the words were intended for.

"You don't need a scar to be scary," Katara told him. "I just wish I could take the pain it gives you away."

Zuko lifted a hand and pressed it on top of hers, leaning forward into her hand. "You already do," he said quietly.

Katara's heart was loud in her ears. Another part of being trapped for such a long period had given her time to rehearse certain lines, lines that now seemed very hard to choke out, despite the lengthy practicing. The words were there on her tongue, poised and ready, but she choked on them, instead blurting out "You came for me."

His eyes opened with an incredulous look. He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. When he spoke, it was low and raspy. "Always."

That single word echoed inside Katara's head, clearing it completely. She felt like someone had just splashed her face with cold water, snapping her to reality. Everything was clear now. She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Zuko, I —"

There was a blast of crystal, pieces of the cavern exploding into a haze of green. Katara and Zuko jumped apart, and a small figure emerged out of the smoke. Aang. Closely behind, Sokka, Azula and Lu Ten. Katara took in a shaky breath.

"Is this part two of my breakout?" she asked, glad her voice wasn't shaking.

"Something like that," said Azula. She moved into the cavern with a predatory grace, eyes scanning every direction.

"Are you two okay?" Sokka asked, masking his concern quite well, Katara thought. He shifted his gaze to Zuko. "Duke keeping his word?"

Zuko nodded once and Katara asked, "Whose Duke?"

"_Prince_ _Duke_," Lu Ten corrected, lighting a flame in his palm and glancing around the cavern. "Youngest son of the Earth King. He's the one that got Zuko in here."

"That's—" Katara started, struggling to find the right word, "nice of him." There had to be some ulterior motive for this, she thought, but there was no time to expand on that theory further.

"What'll be nice is when we're out of here," said Aang, looking a little nervous and small.

"The Avatar is correct," said Azula. "No doubt Loki is blocking all ways in and out."

"How are we going to get out of the city?" Katara asked, worried, as she followed the group out of the cavern and through the hole they had created.

* * *

She found her answer a half hour later as she and the others soared over Ba Sing Se. The saddle was crowded, but the flying bison didn't seem bothered with the weight. Katara hung her head over the edge, watching as the city lights shrank into the distance. Aang sat near Appa's head, guiding the bison with a set of reigns. _I guess they can't seal off the air_, Katara thought a little smugly.

"Are you sure Dad will be fine?" she asked Sokka, sitting back into the saddle.

"Of course," he said, waving a hand. "They have no clearance to hold him or the Fire Lady without declaring another war. They'll probably search the ships, but they won't find anything, obviously."

"I attacked royalty, though," Katara persisted, still a little leery over the entire situation. "Surely they'll try to hunt me down."

Lu Ten snorted. "I'd love to see them try. No, you wounded Loki's pride more than anything." He flashed a grin at Katara. "Amazing shot, by the way. And anyway, Azula basically called him out on his betrayal. Going against your King is considered treason. I doubt Kumar will want to pursue you or us for the matter, not when he has Loki to deal with. We all did enough vouching for your behavior. If anything, the Earth King be angry we left without waiting for his _official A-Okay_ and blew up his caverns but honestly, does he expect us to sit around and wait?"

Katara settled back into the saddle, still a little anxious but relaxing a bit. She looked over at Zuko, who hadn't said much of anything since they got to Appa. He was scrunched up against the saddle, knees pulled to his chest, arms crossed. His gaze was fixated on his knees, and he sat very still.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked, glancing away.

"Dad says he's sailing to the Fire Nation, so we're going there," said Sokka. His face was buried in a map, Lu Ten hovering over his shoulder. "It's a couple days flight. Three, maybe four or five days."

Considering it took nearly a week to get to Ba Sing Se by ship, Katara thought Appa sure made good time. Then again, there was no changing ships, no ferries, no monorails. It was completely straight through.

"The skies are clear, and if the weather holds up, I think we can make it in three."

Katara followed the voice and did a double take. Azula was _standing_, hands perched on her hips. The two strands of hair that dangled in front of her face ruffled against the wind. She looked ready to conquer the world.

"Thanks," Katara said suddenly. "You guys didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"Wouldn't be a fun trip without a little trouble," said Lu Ten, grinning. He flopped against the saddle and threw a hand over his eyes. "Wake me when we land."

Pulling her knees to her chest, Katara murmured, "Dad is going to kill me."

"Is he the yelling type?" came Lu Ten. "Doesn't really seem like it."

"No," Katara whined, "I'll get the _I'm disappointed in you_ speech instead. I'd rather be yelled at."

"I thought he seemed proud," Aang called over his shoulder.

"Proud?" Katara threw her brother a questioning look. "Really?"

Sokka looked sheepish. "He was probably glad to see you show some emotion," he said. "Dad's been really worried about you, Katara. He's been going to Gran Gran and Bato for advice."

Katara felt her cheeks burn, and she buried her face into her knees. Did they really have to have this conversation here, right now? With Azula hovering over her and Zuko sitting right there?

"I still can't believe I did it," she said quietly, hoping to shift the conversation elsewhere. "I've never attacked anyone like that before."

"Yes, your defensive behavior was quite adorable," Azula mused, rolling her eyes.

Katara groaned.

* * *

Night fell a couple hours into the flight and the air become very crisp and cool. Katara wasn't dressed in what she'd call _warm attire_, so she curled up into a ball at the rim of the saddle, trying to seal in her own body heat. She thought Aang must be freezing, but when she shot him a glance, he wasn't shivering in the slightest. Maybe he was regulating his body heat without realizing it, like Firebenders could do.

Katara's gaze landed on the still figures of Zuko and Lu Ten. She had the sudden urge to snuggle up next to either of them. They were Firebenders, and that meant they would be warm. Both boys were sound asleep, Lu Ten snoring very quietly. Zuko had changed positions, one leg straight out and the other bent, an arm resting on the bent knee. His head was dropped in a way that couldn't possibly be comfortable.

Katara threw a swift glance in the direction of Aang, who was still guiding Appa, singing a quiet tune under his breath. Surely he must be tired? Were they going to fly through the entire night? She couldn't handle much more of this piercing wind. She wished they'd stop for the night, somewhere on the ground, somewhere that could block the wind. But she didn't want to be the first to complain, not when she had caused enough trouble. Sleep deprivation was clouding her thoughts and before she even realized it, she started to crawl across the saddle toward Zuko.

"Getting comfortable?"

Katara nearly shrieked, jumping at the voice. She turned, and by the heavens, Azula was _still_ standing in the back of the saddle. Did the girl ever rest?

"I don't want to hear a word," Katara warned, her teeth nearly chattering. "Not a single word." She wedged herself between Zuko's legs, lying against his chest, her head tucking at the crook of his neck. He moved a little and made a sleepy sort of sound, but didn't wake, his arms wrapping around her body as if instinctual.

Azula raised a brow but said nothing, moving her gaze back to the night sky, as if she could actually see something through the darkness. Katara suspected she'd want to be the last to fall asleep, aside from Aang. There was something oddly hilarious about imagining Azula doing normal things like sleeping. The princess was not normal in the slightest.

Nestling deeper into Zuko's embrace, Katara slid her hands into the front of his tunic. He had another layer beneath it, and she was glad her hands weren't touching bare skin. Despite the situation, that would have just been too much. She hoped she woke before him regardless, that way she could scurry to the other side of the saddle. Sokka's head had dropped to Lu Ten's shoulder, so neither of them could say a word, either.

Zuko's cheek dropped to the top of her head and his breathing—she could no longer hear it. Not because he had stopped, but because that familiar soft lolling of someone sleeping was gone. Katara felt her own cheeks burn and even though he couldn't see her face, she snapped her eyes shut tight. She knew he was awake now, and tensed, waiting for him to say something. Or do something. But all he did was swallow, her forehead pressed against his throat as he did so.

She was pretty sure she had stopped breathing herself. The waiting, the moment just before the storm, it was the worst. But no storm came. Instead he actually relaxed—she didn't even realize he tensed when she did—and pulled her closer, snaking a hand to the back of her neck. She softened at his gesture, but it made her very sad, and very unworthy. She wanted to stay in this embrace forever, but forever didn't belong to her.

"I'm sorry," Katara whispered. She didn't care if Zuko heard her. She didn't care if Azula or Aang did. She just needed to say the words, two simple words that could never be enough. "I don't want to be cold anymore."

"Then I won't let you," Zuko breathed, pressing his lips gently to her forehead.

"Ever?" She yawned, her eyes very heavy.

"Never."

Something in his tone, and hers, for the matter, made her believe they weren't talking about the weather. And when she drifted to sleep, she was smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** Because I HAD to do a take on the caves scene from season 2. :P Now we know the full story of how Zuko got his scar in this story. Still during an Agni Kai, but under much different circumstances. Anyway, it was interesting reading why you guys thought Katara left. Most of you had the right idea! She answers the question in the next chapter. ;) We tie up loose ends next chappie..no worries. Thanks for reading guys, hope you liked it!

**Response time!**

**AboMakea - "Will you follow a bit of the movie?"** - No, I don't think so. I already veered away from it way more than I had anticipated, haha. This story is meant to be a short story/novella, not a novel with a deeper plot. Good idea though!

**redpinkandwhite - "What was the inspiration for calling King Kumar's son Prince Loki?"** - Well, I made this long list of boy and girl names that would work in the Avatar world. Loki was one of them and for some reason it just fit the character as I wrote him. :P The Earth Kingdom Princes are: Lee (age 28), Loki (age 23), and Duke (age 19) in case anyone was curious.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan - "I do wonder why the all looked shocked. Is it because she was so quiet that they didn't deem her a threat until it was too late? Did they just forget she was there?"** - I think they were shocked at the entire situation. Loki making a sudden move and Katara launching the dagger without hesitation, and hitting him, none the less. And I also think you're right in the sense that she had been so quiet, and hostility isn't really her nature, Katara was the last person they expected to lash out. Well, Yue would probably be the last. :P It was one of those "omg it happened so fast" moments that shocks everyone a little.

**readingKs - "What happenned to Zuko when Katara left?"** - Nothing, really. He continued his every day routines and what not. Well, he had a conversation with his mother about voiding the contract, but more info about that will be in the next chapter. ;)

**mizzabini - "if zuko and katara don't have a dramatic embrace next chapter, i will be very upset."** - Haha I don't think this was dramatic enough for you, was it? Your entire review was win, by the way. All the way from sending Jace after me to my love for torturing readers to insanity, bahaha. :D Okay, no dramatic embrace, but the embrace is still there! A little sleepy embrace is always sweet. :P


	11. The Edge of Forever

**A/N:** This is it, guys! **The final chapter**. =) This is set up very differently than the others, mostly because it's a sort of "full circle" type, where we get a glimpse of many of our beloved characters. Enjoy! Oh, and this is also set **one year** after the previous one. So Katara is now 17 and Zuko is 19. Enjoy!

* * *

"What a good idea, such a powerful and magic notion  
This is exactly my idea of love." - _This Is My Idea_, The Swan Princess

**Chapter 11 - The Edge of Forever**

Ty Lee was a dreamer. She longed for the world beyond the blue water of the Fire Nation. She wanted to see the icy tundra of the North Pole, the green forests of the Earth Kingdom. Anything besides the hot, muggy Fire Nation. A bang from next door made Ty Lee jump, and their grumpy neighbor—Lady Fai, they called her—back out of her house, laundry tucked under her arms. She was a frumpy woman, drowning in wrinkles, with a permanent frown on her face.

"Good evening, Lady Fai," said Ty Lee cheerfully. "How are you doing?"

As expected, Lady Fai's only response was a grumpy sort of sound, but Ty Lee still smiled. It was unfortunate they lived in Jing Shing, an extremely tiny island fit with too many tiny houses. They were made of shabby materials and seemed to pile up on one another, giving very little privacy.

"Ty Lee!" called a voice from inside. A crisp, stern voice. Anya, of course. "Rally up the girls for supper and set the table!"

Living with six sisters was not something to be taken lightly, but Ty Lee was used to it. She had joined the circus two years back, only performing during the summer months, but she soon had to move back home. Being the second eldest meant certain responsibilities. Mouths needed to be fed, dishes needed to be cleaned, beds needed to be made. Ty Lee's mother, Lin, seemed to shut down and turn into a bitter woman when their father left, back when Ty Lee was eight. It was up to Ty Lee and Anya to take care of the rest of their sisters. And they did.

"Wash up!" Ty Lee said, poking her head into the twins' and Ren's room. "Supper is almost ready."

"Can I finish my picture?" Mari asked, looking up from a pile of colored pieces of parchment.

"Make it quick!"

The table was crowded, just like the rest of the house, as the family of eight passed around the bowls. Dumplings with steamed rice. Bread and butter. A very plain and simple meal, but still, it was food, and Ty Lee and the girls were grateful.

"What is that you're wearing, Tia?" Lin asked suddenly, speaking for the first time since they sat down. When Tia did not respond, Ty Lee looked up. At that moment she realized her mother was looking at _her_.

"I'm Ty Lee, Mother," she corrected gently, managing a smile.

"That's what I said." Lin waved a hand wildly. "And what is that ridiculous bracelet?"

"Azula got it for me," Ty Lee answered, rubbing the bracelet a little methodically. "She sa—"

"That spoiled princess!" Lin hissed. "Always trying to show me up, isn't she?"

"No—"

"Paying for your schooling, like school 'round here aint good enough for you." Lin shoved a dumpling in her mouth. "You spend too much time 'round the Palace and not enough time here! You are sixteen years of age—"

"Seventeen," Tia piped up. Even though all the girls looked very much alike, Tia looked so identical to Ty Lee it wasn't a surprise their mother got them confused. Almost everyone thought they were twins. "Ty Lee is seventeen. I'm sixteen."

"Even worse!" Lin barked furiously. "Seventeen and unmarried! Anya here is already engaged and you are next in line. Who do you expect to take care of you the rest of your life? That princess of yours? Hah!"

Ty Lee's cheeks burned. "I could go back to the circus…"

"The circus! The circus, she says!" Lin shook her head, as though the idea caused her physical pain.

A knock at the door saved Ty Lee further torment. Kimi rushed to the door and Mica offered to fill Lin's glass with more calming tea. Lin patted her back, calling her by her twin's name, Mari, but Mica was just as much used to it as Ty Lee. When Kimi came back into the kitchen made dining room, she was staring a delicately designed scroll, trimmed in red. The Royal Seal was visible even from where Ty Lee sat. Kimi handed it to her.

Ty Lee unrolled the scroll, the sound of craning necks breaking the silence. Ty Lee scanned the contents, read it over twice, and leapt into the air with a little squeal of excitement.

* * *

Toph was a visionary. She didn't see like the rest of the world, but that didn't mean she couldn't see at all. Maybe that was what convinced her to go with General Iroh, to charter the unknown with nothing more than a sack filled of clothes. She had left her luxurious home in Gaoling two years ago and hadn't looked back since. Hearing the old man's proposal had given her a visionary of what could be, a life of freedom, a life of doing what she loved.

But fifteen was pretty young to be living on your own, which was why Iroh had insisted a _helper_ to aid Toph in her newly renovated home in Caldera City. Toph knew what this helper really was, though. A babysitter. There was no reason to think otherwise. One of the chamber maids to the Fire Lady lived with Toph on a permanent basis, doing the cleaning, the cooking, anything Toph might need. Her name was Akira, and she was nice enough, but Toph was more than relieved when Aang moved in.

She stood at the door, watching Aang drag in his belongings. Well, she watched in the only way she ever _could_ watch, that is.

"You could give me a hand with this," Aang said, breathing very hard.

"I could," said Toph measurably, "but I have servants for that kind of stuff now. Want me to call on them?" While Akira stayed day and night, the Fire Lady had also sent over three servants to help out during the day. Honestly, it was ridiculous but Toph wouldn't complain to the Fire Lady's face.

"I think—I've—got it," said Aang, and with one last suck of breath, he hauled in the last of his belongings. "Where do you want me to stay?"

"There are only three rooms so you only have one choice," said Toph. "No balcony, sorry."

"That's okay," said Aang pleasantly. "It'll be nice to stay in one place for awhile."

"I thought Air Nomads like to move around?"

"Sometimes it's nice to have a place you can call home."

Toph could understand that. "So you start training tomorrow, huh?"

"Yep." Aang took a deep breath. "It's either going to be Lu Ten or Zuko—Iroh didn't say in his letter."

"Good luck with that." Toph went over to the sofa and plopped down, like Aang's physical work had rubbed off on her. "At least you know neither will be as hard of a teacher as me."

"You got that right."

The door swung open once again, and the sound of light footsteps and familiar heartbeat was recognizable to Toph.

"What's for dinner, Akira?"

"A letter has arrived for you, Lady Bei Fong." It didn't matter how many times Toph had asked her to stop calling her that, the woman was ridiculously persistent. "I believe it applies to the Avatar as well."

Toph gave an irritated sigh and threw up her hands. Why did people insist on sending her letters when she was blind? "Well, give it to him to read, then."

Aang unraveled the scroll and began to read aloud. His voice rose in pitch with every line and by the time he finished, Toph was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Sokka was a warrior. That was something he couldn't change even if he wanted to. That also meant that he was determined to catch a fish for dinner tonight. He could hunt enormous beasts through the tundra and yet fish always seemed to thwart him. But no, not this time. He was going to catch one of those slithery little suckers.

"Got you!" Sokka cried, thrusting his spear into the water. Unfortunately his momentum was too much and he topped into the icy water. He came up spluttering and shivering a few seconds later.

"How's it going, Sokka?" Bato called, hiding the amusement in his voice rather well. "Bringing home a big catch?"

Sokka grumbled and marched past Bato, dripping with water. He'd need to change into something warm before he caught hypothermia. Inside the hut, Hakoda and Gran Gran sat around a kindling fire, the smell of something salty filling the air, making Sokka's stomach growl in hunger.

Hakoda surveyed Sokka's outfit with raised brows. "No luck today, Son?"

"Or any other day," Gran Gran added. "Get that girlfriend of yours to teach you."

"I know how to catch fish!" Sokka yelled, flinging water into the fire and causing it to flare. "And she's _not_ a better warrior than me!"

"You want to prove that?" a voice called from the entry to the hut, and Suki came inside with a smug grin. She had a bucket slung over a shoulder, five silver tails peeking out. Sokka glared.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Sokka," Hakoda offered reasonably. "It takes patience and practice to ice fish."

Sokka mumbled something under his breath when at that moment a fire hawk dove through the door, straight past Suki, and landed on Hakoda's shoulder, holding out a scroll. The fire hawk was larger than any Sokka had ever seen, its feathers bristled and severe, its talons exceptionally sharp. This was a very powerful fire hawk to make it from the Fire Nation to here.

"What is it?" Sokka asked, leaning forward. Hakoda blinked at the writing, smiled, and handed it to Gran Gran, much to Sokka's annoyance. "Well?" he demanded.

"I'm going to need some dress robes," was all Hakoda said.

* * *

Mai was a fighter. No, she wasn't a fighter in the war against the Earth Kingdom, but she had her own battles to deal with in her very own home. The walls of her household were like prison bars, locking her in with little escape. Mai's parents encouraged friendship with Azula at an early age—because there is no higher honor than marrying the heir of the Fire Nation, her mother would say—but even after Mai explained to them that Zuko was marrying someone from the Water Tribe, they persisted.

"_Try harder, Mai! _

"_Think of your father and his position!"_

"_What about that handsome Prince Lu Ten?"_

It grew so tiring she had developed a system for breaking out. She learned how to scale walls, drop from windows, move silently through the corridors. And yes, a little bribery for the servants helped a bit.

Mai supposed her parents loved her in their own way, albeit differently than they loved her brother, Tom-Tom. They wanted to make sure she was taken care of. Didn't all parents want that? But Mai was a fighter, not a noblewoman. She loved her knives, the way she controlled their destination, making them go wherever she pleased. Maybe the control was what she loved so much about it, rather than the damage the sharp daggers inflicted.

A screeching sort of sound came from somewhere beyond Mai's bedchamber, making the chamber maids jump. Mai didn't move from her spot on the balcony. She was lounged back in a sun chair, twirling a dagger, while several servants and chamber maids cleaned her room.

"Lady Mai," one of the servants said, warily. "I thi—"

"She'll bother us with her problem in no time, rest assured you needn't worry just yet," said Mai.

No sooner had she said the words did the screeching come into room. Mai's mother—a tall, willowy woman with beady grey eyes and long neck—swooped in like a vulture, picking up her skirts and doing her best not to look disgraceful as she tottered to the balcony.

"Mai!" she shrieked, making Mai cringe. "I have positively the most tragic news!"

"You spent all of father's money and he's leaving you with nothing?"

"This!" She thrust a rolled up parchment into Mai's hands before Mai could object. "This is horrible! How can this be happening to us!"

Mai read over the scroll quickly and passed it back to her mother with a careless shrug. "I guess there's nothing more to do, is there?" she said.

Mai's mother choked on a sob, muttered something unintelligible, and fled the chamber. Mai sat back against her chair, and once her mother's sobbing was out of hearing, she smiled.

* * *

Katara was a worrier. It wasn't something she could help—she'd always been this way. She worried her father and brother's ship wouldn't make it in time. She worried Toph wouldn't have anyone to read the message. She worried her dress was too tight. She worried she'd forget her lines. She worried this was all a dream.

Because reality was certainly too perfect to be real.

Katara stared at her reflection in a floor length mirror, watching the surrounding servants pinning, tying, steaming, working meticulously over layers of crimson and white fabric. Lady Cho had heated a narrow vase and used it to construct an array of curls bouncing and flowing down Katara's back. Pieces were pinned back, adorned with gold jeweled pins. She wore light make up, highlighting her large blue eyes and tan complexion.

She didn't know what her mother looked like, but she had a strong feeling it was similar to the face staring back at her in the mirror.

"Katara?" said a hesitant voice, creaking open the door. "Are you—Wow!" Aang swung open the door and stared.

"Is it too much?" Katara asked. "It's a lot of red, I know, but—"

"No!" Aang assured her, face burning red, "you look…you look…perfect."

Katara smiled softly. "Thanks, Aang."

"I know I'm supposed to be in my seat but it's custom to wear something old," he said. "I mean, custom for Air Nomads and I know you aren't one, but…I thought you could wear this." He handed her a piece of orange fabric and frowned. "It doesn't really match your dress, though. Sorry about that."

"What is it?" Katara asked. The fabric was narrow and long, soft under her touch.

"I tied it around my waist," Aang said guiltily. "I was wearing it when I…you know…fell into the ice. So it's pretty old…"

"It's perfect," said Katara, grinning. "I'm sure these ladies can work it into the outfit."

Aang was beaming when he left, and the servants huddled together, discussing what to do with Aang's addition. Since Katara's dress was a little big around the waist, it really _was_ useful as a belt-like sash. It was tied securely, letting the access flow down her back like a train. Lady Cho stitched an intricate gold pattern along the fabric as well. The orange complimented the red perfectly, like a flame in the blood red sun.

"Finally! I've searched this entire damn palace looking for you!"

Katara turned—as much as she could from the podium she stood on—to see Toph sulk into the room. She was dressed uncharacteristically nice in a robe of emerald and gold. Her hair was stiff and shiny, but held a sort of messy look, like it had been styled one way and shaken free of its confinement.

"Toph, what are you—"

"Aang told me what he did," she interrupted, "and I can't help myself. Something old? How ridiculous. It's tradition in the Earth Kingdom to give you something _new._"

_More traditions_, Katara thought warily. "Something new, huh?"

Toph didn't look very happy about this as she took off a thin gold headband. "Yeah, and I literally just bought this today. So this is as new as it gets. Good thing the shop has more." She handed it to Katara. "I can't see to put it in, you know."

"Thanks, Toph," Katara replied, running her fingers over the smooth surface. It was a plain band of gold that would fit nicely in her curls. She smiled. "It's beautiful."

"I wouldn't really know, I guess," said Toph with a shrug. "I better go take my place before those cranky sages yell at me again."

Katara tried to shout to Toph _not_ to yell at the sages but the Earthbender shot out of the room and out of hearing range too quickly. Katara had no choice but to hand the gold band a little dejectedly to one of the servants, letting the lot of them get back to work. It wasn't even a half hour when they were interrupted again.

"Leave us," a voice said, dismissing the servants at once. Katara looked up as Azula swept into the room. Her blue eyes widened as she took in the princess's sleek gold gown, her hair left straight and down, flowing like black water.

"You look…" Katara started.

"I know." Azula waved a flippant hand, avoiding Katara's gaze. "Different."

"I was going to say _pretty_, actually."

Azula looked up, and for the first time since Katara had known her, had the most blank and curious look on her face. "Pretty?" Her voice was unusually quiet and uncertain.

"Yeah." Katara placed a hand gently on Azula's bare shoulder. "Very pretty."

Azula's lips turned up slightly and Katara smiled at her. The moment died nearly as quickly as it started, and Azula pulled free with a shake of her head. "I came to give you something borrowed."

Katara could barely believe it. "What _now_?"

Azula glowered at her. "If you bothered to read any of your assignments you would know it's tradition in the Fire Nation that we give you something _borrowed_."

"We?"

"Of course," said a new voice, a sing-song voice filled with warmth. Fire Lady Ursa came into the room, looking every bit as grand as a Fire Lady should, dripping in reds and golds. "Azula had a suggestion but I had a better idea."

Katara wasn't sure what she expected but this certainly wasn't it. Lady Ursa reached up and unclasped her headpiece. She walked over to Katara and gently placed it on her head. Azula helped pull back the curls, and when they stepped back, Katara stared at her reflection in awe. The headpiece was a single flame, the gold catching every fractal of light: the headpiece of the Fire Lady. A sliver of gold could still be seen below the crown. Toph's headpiece.

"Beautiful," Lady Ursa said gently, also staring at the reflection.

"I can't wear this." Katara turned to look at both of them. "It's—"

"—yours," Lady Ursa finished with a smile. "Someday, at least. Today it's simply borrowed."

* * *

When Katara found her dad waiting for her outside the plaza doors, she leapt into his arms, not at all worried about messing up her outfit. Hakoda held her as tightly as he could without damaging her attire before pulling back, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so proud of you," he said.

"Why?" Katara asked, blinking back tears.

"Because you have found happiness," he said gently, "and that is all I've ever wanted for you. You grow more and more like your mother every day. I know she's watching, and I know she's proud, too."

Now Katara was crying. Hakoda wiped the tears away with a surprisingly happy smile on his face. She was so scared of what waited beyond those two wooden doors. She was scared for what the future held. But wasn't that part of the fun? Not knowing what was to come, but knowing you didn't have to face it alone?

Katara slid her arm into her father's. "Don't let me fall, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too. And if you fall, I'll be right there to catch you." He held her tightly. "When you see Zuko, tell him he was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"He'll know what you mean." Two guards stationed outside the plaza doors were about to open them when Hakoda held up a hand. "Hold on, I almost forgot something."

"You've got to be kidding me," Katara sighed, "_another_ tradition?"

Hakoda blinked at her. "Tradition?" He shook his head like she had lost her mind. "No, I just thought you'd want to wear this." He withdrew Kya's necklace and placed it gently around Katara's neck. "You needed a little blue."

Katara looked up at him and smiled. Now she had a piece of everyone she loved. She wore a handcrafted gown designed by Lady Cho and her chamber maids, gold and red and white, with long layering skirts and flowing sleeves. A sash of orange around her waist, trailing down her back, with the gold pattern of flames embroidered into the fabric. A head full of curls, nestling a gleaming headpiece and crown. And lastly her mother's necklace, a touch of familiar blue and piece of her soul.

She was still smiling at her dad when the doors opened. She turned and blinked into the brightness of the setting sun, the sound of a roaring applause ringing in her ears. Hakoda led them onto the large balcony of the plaza, overlooking thousands of cheering citizens. But Katara didn't see them. Her eyes had found him. He was standing there waiting in the brink of the horizon, on the edge of forever, outlined in an iridescent glow of falling sun.

The sight of him sent a flash of memories straight through Katara and suddenly she was back in the palace, standing on Zuko's balcony.

_"For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed," said Katara. _

_"Every June until September," Zuko agreed._

_"And I've been thinking," Katara said reasonably, "about what you said to me."_

_"Oh?" He was staring at her with crossed arms, leaning against the rail of the balcony. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that."_

_"You asked me if I wanted what you did," Katara clarified. "To call the Fire Nation my home. To rule by your side as your wife."_

_"And?"_

_Katara walked over to him. His body was very still as he watched her intently._

_"And I don't want anything else," she said, gently touching his cheek. "Than to call the Fire Nation my home. To rule by your side, and to marry you. Not because of the Earth Kingdom. Not because of a contract between our parents. I want this because I want you and whatever comes with it."_

_"Good, because I wasn't going to let you go this time." And with that he pulled her close, brushing his lips against hers. _

After the ceremony Katara and Zuko walked hand in hand in the corridors of the palace. The celebration reception was to start soon, but they were finally able to squeeze in a little alone time. It was a little surprising to Katara how little time she had had with Zuko so far, on their wedding day, of all days. She thought he looked more handsome than ever, dressed in a new gold and black armor suit, his messy hair pulled up in a crown. Pieces hung in his eyes, obscuring his scar slightly.

"I like the way that looks on you," Zuko told her, tapping the Fire Lady's crown lightly with a finger.

"I don't think I'm quite ready to wear it, yet," Katara replied. She looked up at him and smiled. "But I look forward to the day that I am." They walked a little ways further when a thought occured to her. "My dad told me to tell you that you were right. What does that mean?"

Zuko threw her a sidelong glance. "I went to the South Pole and asked your father permission to marry you, officially. When he asked why, I told him because I was the only one meant for you. Guess he agrees now."

The way he spoke was so casual, so factual, but Katara was more surprised by what he had done. "I didn't know you went to the South Pole. That was...you didn't have to do that, Zuko."

He held her stare with something lingering in his gaze. He was very serious all of the sudden. "Are you sure about this? A palace. A nation to help run. A throne. Power and authority. Me." He looked down at her with a raised brow. "Is this your idea of an ideal life, Princess?"

"No," she said, grinning at her new title. _Princess Katara_ would take some time to get used to. "This is my idea of love."

The End

* * *

**A/N:** Aww. Yes, we all had to _aww_ a little with that last line. :P Only appropriate since this fic is based off the song. To my readers: Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me. I did not plan on writing past six chapters, but this story became more detailed than I had anticipated. Without you readers and your amazing feedback, this story might not have made it all the way. So I can say proudly, this is a wrap! :D What does the future hold for these characters? Well, I MIGHT write an epilogue five or ten years down the road. We'll have to see. Or maybe I'll let your imagination do the work, hehe.

For more Zutara fics of mine, check out **Eclipse** (post season 3) and **The Black Games** (AU based off The Hunger Games). Thank you again for reading!


End file.
